El Sombrero de Paja: Isla Victoria
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Segunda temporada de "El Sombrero de Paja". Los primeros pasos de Umi, hija de Luffy y Nami, junto a su banda pirata a través del East Blue. Una isla preciosa, un reino pacífico y único, una boda arreglada, un robo, una ejecución. Muchos problemas y carne. ¡La aventura inicia!
1. Chapter 1

_El Sombrero de Paja: Isla Victoria_

_Este fic es la segunda temporada de "El Sombrero de Paja" de mi autoría, que tiene a su vez como precuela "La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji" de Suave bolígrafo. Si no han leído estos dos fics, se los recomiendo, ya que habrá personajes y situaciones que no llegarán a comprender. Muchas gracias_

_Summary:__ Los primeros pasos de Umi, hija de Luffy y Nami, junto a su banda pirata a través del East Blue. Una isla preciosa, un reino pacífico y único, una boda arreglada, un robo, una ejecución. Muchos problemas y carne. ¡La aventura inicia!_

_Umi, junto a Ryu, Sora, Mitty y Rabí enfrentarán por primera vez el mar. ¿Un nuevo nakama?, ¡muchos sentimientos!, y sobre todo ¡diversión!_

_Dissclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Oda sama._

* * *

Tenía los ojos cerrados y le dolía la cabeza. Una puntada que no lo dejaba pensar. La luz le hacía mal, por eso había dejado los ojos cerrados tras despertar. Sabía que estaba recostado en la hierba, porque podía sentirla debajo de su cuerpo y acariciarla con sus manos. Tampoco le dolía ninguna otra parte más que la cabeza. Algunas imágenes borrosas aparecían en su mente. No comprendía por qué estaba acostado en medio de la hierba en quién sabe dónde. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Habían arribado al puerto de Isla Victoria esa mañana. El lugar era muy verde, lleno de árboles frondosos y altos, de muchos años de antigüedad. El pueblo era grande y populoso. La gente iba ataviada con ropas parecidas a las que había visto en algún cuento de niñas cuando era pequeño. Los hombres llevaban ropas sencillas, de liencillo, y las mujeres vestidos hasta la mitad de la pierna, con bordados y puntillas. También observó que algunas mujeres y hombres parecían de otra clase social, ya que tenían trajes de etiquetas y vestidos con miriñaque, de alta costura.

Todos parecían tranquilos y amables. Al verlos llegar a puerto, un hombre alto y robusto, de ancho bigote blanco, les anunció que podrían quedarse sólo por dos días, ya que después no se permitiría el ingreso a la isla a barcos que no estuviesen autorizados por el Rey, ya que en lo inminente se llevaría a cabo la boda de su hijo, el Príncipe Giorgio. La situación lejos de sorprender a Umi, le había dado muchas ganas de asistir a esa boda. Deseos absolutamente infundados y descabellados para el parecer de Ryu. Pero así era ella, después de todo.

Luego del desembarque, y de conseguir una posada para poder bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, habían salido a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Mitty y Rabí dijeron que preferían ir por su cuenta para encontrar distintos elementos que necesitaban para sus almacenes personales. Ella había demostrado en varias ocasiones durante el viaje que tenía verdaderos dones para la carpintería naval y Rabí había logrado curar la herida que Ryu ostentaba casi orgulloso en su hombro derecho, tras la lucha indecorosa con un espadachín en una de las anteriores islas que habían visitado. Por su parte, Sora se excusó ya que debía ir por provisiones para la bodega del barco, que estaba absolutamente vacía ya que en el desayuno, y a sabiendas de que llegarían a puerto, Umi había arrasado con lo poco que quedaba.

Recordaba haber visto a Umi escabullirse entre la gente en el mercado, que era una callejuela con puestos en donde se ofrecían variadas mercaderías, con baba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios. Y también recordaba que se prometió a si mismo que no la seguiría en esa ocasión porque estaba harto de pagarle toda la comida. Eso sin contar que hacía días que estaba molesto.

Pero, no pudo evitar la curiosidad o la preocupación −u _otra cosa_−, al ver que el _nuevo_ navegante de la banda si corrió detrás de ella. Apuró el paso y fue entonces que… no recordaba nada más.

Abrió los ojos con más cuidado, para evitar que la luminosidad nuevamente lo dejara adolorido. Pero se sorprendió al notar que ya estaba oscureciendo. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente? Eso contando con que alguien lo había dejado noqueado todo ese tiempo y que no recordaba haberse golpeado ni nada parecido. Tanteó su costado y para su tranquilidad allí estaban sus katanas. Entonces, si no le habían robado, y si no estaba para nada lastimado, ¿qué le había sucedido? Se sentó con dificultad en la hierba y observó con detenimiento el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Era un claro en una especie de bosque de árboles centenarios. Unas coníferas con grandes piñas se erguían alrededor de Ryu cubriéndolo todo de sombra. Podía ver el recorte de un cielo anaranjado, que le daba la pauta de que llegaba la noche. Tenía que salir de allí y reencontrarse con sus compañeros. Y saber qué le había sucedido y por qué estaba en ese recóndito lugar.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sobre el sitio donde le dolía y descubrió que había algo viscoso allí. Llevó la mano frente a sus ojos que se sorprendieron descubriendo sangre. Un certero y fuerte golpe en su cabeza, que lo desmayó y logró herirlo. No parecía una herida muy profunda, pero debía encontrar rápido algo con qué curarla, mas aún no sabiendo cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Se incorporó sin ningún esfuerzo y sin saber hacia dónde era prudente ir, hallándose perdido y sin ningún punto de referencia, se introdujo en el bosque, hacia el sur.

* * *

Sora había comprado la suficiente comida como para alimentar a toda la tripulación y a su capitana por al menos un mes. Desconocía dónde quedaba la siguiente isla a la que se dirigirían, pero la decisión de no quedarse sin provisiones la había tomado mucho antes de llegar a Isla Victoria. El lugar le parecía un tanto pasado de moda. Las mujeres eran muy sumisas y tímidas y casi no hablaban, mientras que los hombres se comportaban como si fueran verdaderos machos cabríos. En varias ocasiones había tenido que bajar la cabeza mientras un fortachón lo amenazaba diciéndole que parecía un marica, mientras que había defendido a unas cuantas tenderas cuando sus clientes las maltrataban verbalmente pidiéndoles rebajas inusitadas.

Cuando llegó al Sea Mystery, no había nadie. Había tenido que alquilar una carreta para lograr llevar toda la mercancía al puerto. Pagó al hombre que conducía y se dedicó a subir todo con sumo cuidado y dedicación. La gente pasaba sin hacer demasiado caso a la bandera que ostentaban. Y en cierto sentido eso molestaba a Sora, ya que a pesar de mostrar una bandera pirata, nadie se mostraba molesto o temeroso. Tampoco era que él quisiese acobardar a la población ni caer mal a nadie, pero al menos deberían mostrar un poco de respeto a una tripulación pirata.

Luego de una hora todo estaba acomodado en su lugar en la despensa del barco, que estaba debajo de la cocina. El lugar no era muy grande, pero entraba perfectamente todo. Sonrió complacido y cerró las puertas con candado, guardándose la llave dentro de un bolsillo especial en su jean. Por nada del mundo debía dejar que Umi encontrara aquella llave, eso si no querían perecer de hambre en medio del mar. Recordaba con nostalgia y consciencia las sabias palabras de su mentor, Sanji: _cuando viajas con un Monkey D. nada de lo que puedas imaginar es mucho_. Sonrió y subió las escalerillas, encontrándose con su solitaria cocina. Ninguna otra se comparaba a la gran cocina del Baratie, donde pasó el año entero mientras los nakamas de Sanji san terminaban asuntos pendientes y además, esperaban la construcción de su nuevo barco, que sabía se llamaba New Sunshine Go. Pero, a pesar de ser pequeña y rudimentaria, tenía lo necesario para que pudiera poner manos a la obra y hacer funcionar todo lo que había aprendido con el mejor cocinero del mundo.

Cuando salió de su cocina, ya estaba atardeciendo. Le pareció por demás extraño que Umi no hubiese vuelto a buscar algo para comer. Sabía que tenía dinero, pero sólo le iba a alcanzar para el almuerzo, sería imposible que hubiera podido comprar algo para la tarde. Suspiró, estiró sus brazos y reacomodó su coleta. Necesitaba descansar. Había estado preparando algunos encurtidos y escabeches para que los alimentos se conservaran mejor, además de hacer algunos bocadillos para cuando llegara su capitana que nunca llegó. A lo lejos vio a Ryu caminando. Podía saber que era él pero había algo extraño. Se quitó el delantal y lo arrojó dentro de la cocina, cerró la puerta y saltó del barco hacia el muelle. Para cuando llegó al lugar dónde había visto a Ryu, él ya no estaba.

* * *

La situación en Palacio era crítica. Los sirvientes y guardias corrían de un lado al otro, llevando y trayendo cosas, a la vez que una voz gruesa y varonil gritaba órdenes a través de una especie de altoparlantes que estaban en todos los corredores. El lugar era enorme, más de quinientas habitaciones decoradas con un exquisito gusto, al mejor estilo barroco. El cristal y el oro no eran para nada escasos, al igual que enormes pinturas en las paredes y el techo. La alfombra que cubría el brillante mármol del pasillo era color rojo oscuro. Estaba alumbrado con velas, miles de ellas, que daban un toque romántico a todo el lugar.

Había escuchado los rumores, y temía lo peor. Había dejado a Umi sola cuando escuchó que el Príncipe Giorgio estaba dando un paseo por el mercado. No era que quisiera ocultarse ni nada por el estilo, pero era consciente de que si lo reconocían todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano. Lo más importante era la misión que le habían encomendado y no tendría más contratiempos, al menos eso era lo que intentaba por todos los medios desde que se unió a la tripulación de Umi. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Lo cierto era que en ese momento recorría a hurtadillas los pasillos del palacio, vestido como un sirviente, para hallar a su capitana y salir corriendo de la isla, al menos hasta que la boda se hubiera concretado y al fin poder poner en marcha el plan.

Abrió la enésima puerta y allí pudo ver a una joven de cabello negro, largo hasta debajo de la cintura, lacio con fleco. Estaba de espaldas a él, sentada frente a la cómoda mientras se maquillaba. Se hizo el desentendido mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta, pensando que ella no lo había escuchado, pero se equivocó. En un momento la tenía en frente suyo, sosteniendo el pomo, y acechándolo con sus enormes ojos celestes.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? − preguntó ella. Su cuerpo era de curvas pronunciadas, cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, y una altura considerable, tal vez más alta que él, y el escote que tenía su vestido verde agua no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La exuberancia de su busto lograba su cometido y el sorprendido, bajó los ojos. Ella lo observaba incrédula mientras aparecía en los labios del supuesto sirviente una sonrisa seductora.

− Estoy revisando que la señorita tenga todo lo que necesita para sentirse cómoda durante su estancia en Palacio, _bella principessa _− la mujer miró la boca del muchacho, que ostentaba una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes, notó un lunar cerca de la comisura izquierda, y luego subió su vista hacia los ojos, que eran color miel y la observaban con un brillo que sólo pudo identificar como lujuria. Él soltó la puerta y ella automáticamente soltó el pomo.

− Pues aquí está todo en orden − el tono de ella no era para nada nervioso. − Puedes continuar con tu trabajo − empujó la puerta, pero él la detuvo.

− ¿Cómo te llamas? − preguntó con el mismo tono meloso que antes. Ella puso una mueca de desagrado y empujó más la puerta, logrando que el muchacho cediera y escuchó el tranquilizador clic del pestillo entrando en su lugar. Luego dio llave. Suspiró y volvió a su tarea.

La mujer era muy bella, pero no la conocía. Jamás la había visto. Continuó caminando volviendo a centrarse en lo que debía hacer. Sabía que Umi estaba con el Príncipe Giorgio porque los rumores así lo decían y además porque el Palacio era el único lugar dónde podría encontrar una buena comida, que además Giorgio no se la negaría. Más teniendo en cuenta de que es una pirata y no había muchos de ellos por allí. Quizá el Príncipe, lleno de curiosidad como siempre desde que era pequeño, la invitó a pasar la noche en Palacio para conocer un poco mejor la vida de un pirata. De cualquier forma, no importaba la razón, tenía que encontrar a Umi y sacarla no sólo del palacio, sino de la isla, ya que presuponía que la boda de Giorgio no traería buenos augurios para ellos.

La prometida del Príncipe era la princesa de un reino vecino, que abarcaba un gran archipiélago dentro del East Blue. Se sabía que desde hacía varias décadas ambos reinos estaban paz, pero el reinicio de la era pirata de hacía un año, tras la reivindicación de Sombrero de Paja Luffy como el Rey Pirata, no les había sido para nada beneficioso, ya que las aguas se colmaron nuevamente de piratas y ambos reyes temían por la seguridad de su pueblo. La decisión fue en común acuerdo y los príncipes primogénitos de ambos reinos contraerían matrimonio para resguardar la paz entre los reinos y fortalecer la defensa contra posibles ataques piratas.

Mientras caminaba por Palacio había notado el nerviosismo general que tenían los sirvientes que contrastaba con la expresión y la notoria calma que traía él. Sabía que su capitana estaba desaparecida desde el mediodía y ya era la noche, también sabía que no había visto a nadie de la tripulación mientras caminaba por el pueblo, y era consciente que el revuelo había sido ocasionado por algo que sucedió en el mercado con el Príncipe Giorgio. Pero, sin embargo, no sentía ni una mínima pizca de nervios. Porque a pesar de que intuía que aquel incidente había sido ocasionado por Mokey D. Umi y que tal vez había sido porque la habían etiquetado nuevamente como "Princesa Pirata", podía saber también que el Príncipe no era de aquellos que se ofendía fácilmente.

Encontró una nueva puerta desde la que provenía un sonido extraño. Se acercó para poder oír mejor y notó que era una estruendosa carcajada que se continuaba, cesaba un momento, y luego volvía. Era la risa desenfrenada de un hombre, y era un hombre joven. Se apoyó contra la puerta y sin querer esta se abrió, dejándolo en evidencia. Los dos que estaban dentro de la habitación, sentados uno a cada lado de un escritorio señorial, miraron al intruso como si estuviesen viendo un fantasma.

− ¡Gio! − gritó ella, levantándose como un resorte y corriendo a recibirlo. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él miraba estupefacto al joven que hacía unos momentos reía como un maniático. Aún conservaba lágrimas en sus ojos, provocadas por la intensa risa.

− ¿Giovanni? − el joven no pudo ponerse de pie debido al estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Era de cabello negro, peinado con una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Tenía los ojos verdes y un lunar cerca de la comisura izquierda de los labios. Su mirada era calma y cálida, y su piel blanca. Cuando al fin se pudo poner de pie, se notó su gran estatura, su porte elegante y su finísimo traje color celeste oscuro, rematado con unos volados en el escote, que se notaban de lejos finísimos y de muy alta costura.

Umi se separó y lo miró arqueando una ceja. Luego giró la cabeza y vio al otro sujeto. Estaba confundida ya que ambos jóvenes se parecían muchísimo, salvo por el tono de su piel, el pinado y la diferencia de alturas. Volvió su vista a Gio y arrugó el entrecejo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

− ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? − fue la pregunta que quedó retumbando en los oídos de Gio al ver la expresión que tenía su capitana. Estaba seguro de poder leer en esos ojos la molestia que tenía. ¿Sería posible que ella hubiera descubierto su pequeño secreto? − ¿Es tu doble o algo así? ¿Por qué el principito es igual a ti? ¿O tú eres igual a él? − estaba confundida y hacía expresiones extrañas con el rostro mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

− Verás − dudó y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la fría mirada del Príncipe Giorgio buscando explicaciones. Tragó saliva.

− Umi, él es mi hermano

* * *

**Bien, ¡aquí estoy de nuevo! **

**Como comentario de la autora puedo decir que si no comprenden mucho es porque así debe ser. Todo se aclarará cuando suba el segundo capítulo. Esta nueva temporada saldrá los días VIERNES, un sólo capítulo por semana porque mi ritmo de vida cambió entre El Sombrero de Paja y este fic, así que decidí poner un dólo día de actualización por semana, para así poder cumplir con todos ustedes.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y espero les guste la historia. Mary**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz viernes! Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo con la esperanza de que comprendan un poco más. Los dejo hasta la próxima, Mary.**

**Candy: Por supuesto que no entendiste nada del capítulo, ¡esa era la idea! jajajaja. Que bueno, ya te fatla poco para llegar a la actualidad. Y no te pierdas de seguir leyendo el fic de Suave bolígrafo y la segunda parte, ¡que es muy bueno! Estuvimos charlando el otro día y nos preguntábamos cuáles serían tus motivos para no hacerte una cuenta en fanfiction, ¡los dos queremos hablar con vos! Dijiste algo de la supervivencia de Sora. Él sobrevivió aún porque pasaron sólo seis semanas juntos él y Ryu (un año estuvieron separados, Sora con Sanji en el Baratie y Ryu con sus padres). Igualmente Ryu tiene más de qué preocuparse, ya verás muejejeje. El tema de los mellizos no será para tanto. Estos son normalitos, no te preocupes jaja. Espero pronto tus respuestas. Vi también que comentaste "Amor de novela". ¿Por qué Zoro no puede decir lo que dice? Que sea parco y poco demostrativo, no quiere decir que en determinadas ocasiones no diga las palabras correctas y las esperadas por su amada. Una cosa no quita la otra. Me gusta ese Zoro que en los momentos de intimidad logra abrir su mente y su corazón. Por eso hice este fic así. De cualquier forma el nudo siempre en lo que quiero mostrar sobre Robin, es que ella a pesar de saberse una mujer madura y que ya vivió muchas cosas, se siente una quinceañera alocada con Zoro. Esto es así, el amor todo lo puede, el amor todo lo cura, ¿o todo locura? En fin, me gusta escribir sobre los sentimientos de Robin con respecto a Zoro y a permitirse o no estar enamorada de un hombre (o casi) nueve años menor que ella. Muy bien, te dejo con este capítulo. Beso, Mary**

* * *

Muy bien. El lector se preguntará por qué la historia comienza varias semanas después de que la banda pirata de Umi zarpó de Syrup en una carabela financiada por Kaya, la madre de los mellizos, casi escapando de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja, que secretamente apoyaban su huída. Y tiene razón en no comprender semejante situación. Sería prudente retroceder en el tiempo y contar cómo Umi llegó a Isla Victoria y por qué es que en este momento cuenta con un apuesto navegante llamado Giovanni, que es hermano del Príncipe Giorgio. Pues entonces, retrocedamos seis semanas en el tiempo y recomencemos.

Diez días después de partir de Syrup, habían avistado una pequeña isla en medio del East Blue. Ese día había hecho muchísimo calor, y aún estaban ataviados con ropa liviana a pesar de que estaba oscureciendo. Una columna de humo negro se elevaba hasta muy arriba en el cielo. Rabí, que llevaba sólo una bermuda de jean azul, estaba en la torre vigía. Avisó a Mitty −que traía un short ancho color amarillo y una playera verde agua− para que se preparasen para desembarcar en poco tiempo, sin certezas de lo que podría estar ocurriendo en la isla. A simple vista parecía un incendio forestal, pero no podían estar seguros.

Después de anclar en el muelle, que era pequeño y enclenque, se dispusieron a descender del Sea Mystery con cautela. Ryu se había colocado su camiseta negra de escote redondo y aún llevaba su short de baño azul claro. Había sugerido a la Capitana que se mantuvieran alertas y en silencio mientras daban una recorrida por el lugar, que era un pequeño pueblo que parecía desabitado. Y simplemente Umi no escuchó las palabras del espadachín. Se lanzó del barco sin siquiera cubrir su bikini roja de lunares blancos y corrió mientras gritaba "¿hay alguien aquí?" a viva voz. Ryu rodó los ojos para salir tras ella con el vestido en la mano. La obligaría a ponérselo si fuese necesario.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de recorrida y habiéndose reencontrado con Umi, y habiéndole puesto el vestido blanco −que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación, pero al menos estaba más vestida−, al fin decidieron que el pueblo estaba abandonado. Mitty regresó de su expedición al norte de la isla, que era pequeña, dando la noticia que allí había un cúmulo de casas donde sí había gente. Y el humo que veían era de una gran fogata que habían montado en medio de una especie de plaza, al parecer se trataba de una fiesta. La palabra "fiesta" emocionó a Umi, que inmediatamente arrastró a su tripulación a una diversión segura mientras que por la temblorosa mente del cocinero −que traía una camisa blanca y un short de baño negro− pasaba la palabra "problemas" y por la iracunda mente de Ryu las palabras "otra vez".

Reunidos en torno a la gran fogata había un grupo de hombres en un increíble estado de ebriedad −y con poca ropa−, que les ganaban por demás a Zoro, Mika y Ryu juntos. Balbuceaban incoherencias mientras se ahogaban en alcohol. Las mujeres estaban reunidas en otro grupo y bailaban al compás de una insistente y chillona música sin mucho ritmo, que era tocada por otro grupo de hombres, que parecían un poco más sobrios. Notaron con incredulidad, que frente a lo que se mostraba como un altar de madera, estaba amarrado un muchacho. Ryu colocó su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de una de sus katanas y Umi se acercó a él, en una actitud sospechosa.

− ¿Crees que estarán ofreciéndolo en un sacrificio? − susurró haciendo que una gota resbalara por la sien de Ryu.

− ¿De dónde sacas esas locuras? − soltó. − Debe ser un criminal − expuso su opinión.

− ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos de aquí? − sugirió Sora, rogando que lo escucharan. Todo ese asunto le daba muchos escalofríos. Eso sin contar que ellos mismos se habían autoproclamado criminales en el mismo momento en el que enarbolaron una bandera pirata en el palo mayor de su navío.

− ¿Por qué no

− damos un vistazo? − acotaron los mellizos logrando que la poca paciencia de Ryu se acabara. Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, haciendo que sus botas tronaran contra el canto rodado y se acercó al muchacho con cara de pocos amigos. Si querían investigar, lo más rápido y seguro era preguntarle al tipejo quién demonios era y largarse de una vez de ese lugar. No tenía intensiones de blandir sus espadas contra un montón de cerdos ahogados en licor.

El joven de unos veintitrés años tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. Su cabello era negro y lograba taparle la frente. Su tez era morena. Llevaba sólo sus pantalones negros puestos, y se podía ver un tatuaje en su hombro derecho. Era una línea negra que terminaba en una espiral hacia arriba. Un tatuaje muy ridículo para el punto de vista de Ryu, pero estaba convencido de que tendría algún significado. Desenfundó la katana mientras era observado por su tripulación, que se mantenía en absoluto silencio, y la llevó al pecho del chico, tocando la piel con la punta. Él levantó la mirada dejando ver sus ojos miel y un lunar en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura izquierda.

− ¿Qué significa esto? − miró a Ryu directamente a los ojos, sin mostrarse intimidado. Cosa que molestó por demás al espadachín. ¿Quién era aquel sujeto que incluso con una de _esas_ miradas no dejaba de sostener su riña ocular?

− Queremos saber qué es este lugar y por qué estás amarrado − espetó Ryu apretando los dientes. El joven sonrió.

− ¿Y por qué debería saber eso? − dijo. − Ni bien puse un pie en esta isla estos dementes me dejaron inconsciente con un dardo y cuando me desperté estaban pasados de copas − desvió su vista por un instante y fue entonces que notó los ocho ojos acechándolo a espaldas del espadachín. − ¿Esos vienen contigo? − preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

− Si − dijo. − Son mis nakamas − aclaró. − Preséntate − ordenó.

− Giovanni Vittorio Denti − dijo, con solemnidad y orgullo. Ryu lo miró desconcertado. Para ser un vagabundo a punto de ser quemado en una hoguera tenía demasiados nombres elegantes.

− Ryu Roronoa − se presentó el espadachín por educación.

− Ahora que nos conocemos, ¿podrías desatarme antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos platicando tan amenamente? − preguntó. − Además, me gustaría conversar con la _bella principessa_ que está detrás de ti − fue suficiente para que Ryu entrara en cólera. ¿Había llamado de esa extraña forma a _su_ capitana?

− Oi, Umi − la llamó y enfundó su katana. − Ven un momento − ella estaba al instante a su lado inspeccionando con curiosidad al muchacho que le sonreía descaradamente mientras una vena se iba hinchando cada vez más en la sien de Ryu. − Él − dijo dudando, ya que no recordaba todos esos nombres que había dicho − acaba de decirme que quiere conocer a la Princesa − se cruzó de brazos y sonrió complacido. Umi se acercó más al Giovanni.

− ¿Princesa? − preguntó, inflando sus cachetes. − ¡Yo no soy ninguna princesa! − gritó enojada, haciendo que algunos de los hombres que aún estaban de pie voltearan y tomaran sus armas.

− No he dicho que eres una princesa − aclaró, volviendo su vista a los tres hombres que intentaban caminar hacia ellos con lanzas y cuchillos en sus manos. − Pero de cualquier forma, ¿serías tan amable de desatarme antes de que ellos me corten en pedazos? − sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y sintió que los amarres cedían. No supo si fue ella o el espadachín, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que se encontró corriendo en medio de los chicos hacia el bosque. Luego de unos minutos pudo divisar una carabela pequeña anclada en el muelle. Y esa carabela tenía una flameante bandera pirata. Tragó saliva y comenzó a ralentizarse. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto escapando con esos piratas? ¿O era mejor quedarse en el pueblo y combatir a los borrachos?

− ¡Apúrate! ¿O quieres que te dejemos? − masculló Ryu sin mirar, mientras corría. No se moría de ganas por tener a ese sujeto en el barco, pero si había sido la decisión de Umi no podría poner objeciones. Giovanni apuró el paso y sintió una puntada en el pie, algo se había clavado, estaba seguro, pero no lo detendría.

Pronto estaban sobre la cubierta, agitados y sudados, pero a salvo. Mitty, Sora y Ryu se encargaron de poner en funcionamiento el barco para alejarse de la isla mientras Rabí examinaba el pie del polizón con dedicación dentro de la pequeña enfermería en el subsuelo.

− Listo − anunció mientras los expectantes ojos de Umi lo atravesaban. − Sanará en unos días − tomó un frasco y se lo entregó a Giovanni. − Pásate esto dos veces por día y cambia los vendajes − se puso de pie. − Capitana − la saludó con la cabeza y se retiró mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño.

− Así que tu eres la capitana, hubiera jurado que Roronoa era el capitán − comentó Giovanni colocándose la camisa que Rabí le había prestado. Podía sentir que la tela era de buena calidad, y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber más sobre ellos.

− ¿Algún problema con eso? − la molestia era evidente en el tono de voz de Umi, lo que arrancó una sonrisita por parte del chico.

− No, para nada − se puso de pie cuidando que la herida no tocara el suelo. − Me llamo Giovanni Vittorio Denti − se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia Umi, que lo miró con asombro y sin entender mucho.

− ¡Gio! − dijo sonriente y estrechando su mano con fuerza, una fuerza que sorprendió al polizón. − Soy Monkey D. Umi

− ¿Eh? − fue lo único que pudo soltar. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente. ¿Monkey D.? ¿Podría ser que los rumores que se extendían por todos los mares fueran ciertos? ¿Había una hija del Rey Pirata y él la tenía justo en frente?

− ¡Monkey D. Umi! ¡Umi! − gritó ella y se cruzó de brazos. − ¿Estás sordo o qué?

− No, no, Umi, es que me sorprendiste − dijo, rascándose la cabeza. − Nunca pensé que me encontraría con la Prin − un golpe en la cabeza no lo dejó continuar. Umi había asestado un puñetazo bastante fuerte.

− Ni se te ocurra llamarme princesa − dijo con un tono que erizó el cabello de Gio.

− Está bien − asintió él. − Lo siento − se disculpó.

− ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo hambre!

* * *

Sentía las miradas penetrantes de todos calvarse en su persona. Nadie había tocado su comida, excepto Umi, que comía despreocupadamente de su montón de carne. Ryu se había sentado justo frente a Gio y lo observaba cruzado de brazos. Los mellizos estaban uno a cada lado suyo y Sora aún no se sentaba, pero estaba seguro que lo miraba de vez en cuando. Esa situación incómoda se tenía que terminar. No podía soportarlo ni un segundo más.

− Esto está delicioso − comentó llevándose un nuevo trozo de carne a la boca. − ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? ¡Eres magnífico! − perfecto, si podía salir del papel de colado con algún comentario oportuno, lo haría.

− Gracias − Sora hizo una pequeña reverencia con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas. − Aprendí a cocinar en el Baratie, con Sanji san − contestó a la pregunta, dejando perplejo a Gio. Ese chico era muy educado y cordial, no como el espadachín que creía iba a perforarlo con la mirada.

− El Baratie − dijo con una pizca de nostalgia. Era un lugar que siempre recordaría con cariño. − Cuando era niño solía ir a comer con mis padres a ese lugar − comentó. − Pero qué descortés, no me he presentado − dijo. − Soy Giovanni Vit − fue interrumpido por Umi.

− ¡Gio! − gritó, cortándolo. Si volvía a escuchar ese nombre, su cabeza explotaría. ¡Era muy difícil! Los mellizos sonrieron. − Ellos son Mitty − la chica le dio la mano. − Rabí − el chico hizo lo mismo. − Sora − el cocinero hizo un gesto con la mano. − Y Ryu − que sólo gruñó.

− Gio, ¿por qué − comenzó a decir Mitty. Sora se acercó, sentándose junto a Ryu.

− estabas en esa isla? − le preguntaron los mellizos. Ryu continuaba en la misma posición, sin siquiera haber probado su comida ni su sake. Justamente la respuesta a esa pregunta era lo que más le interesaba en ese momento.

− Viajaba hacia Isla Victoria y mi embarcación tuvo un avería. Necesitaba repararla − explicó dejando los cubiertos a ambos lados del plato. − Lamentablemente los habitantes de ese lugar terminaron por hundir mi navío y apresarme − los mellizos lo veían consternados. − Y no sé nada más porque cuando desperté estaba amarrado en el lugar dónde ustedes me hallaron − miró a Ryu a los ojos.

− ¿Isla Victoria? − preguntó Umi. Era lo único interesante que había rescatado de la explicación.

− Si, debo encontrarme con una persona en esa isla para entregarle esto − sacó una brújula del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era pequeña y negra. Se la extendió a Umi para que pudiera verla, pero el que la tomó fue Ryu. La abrió, sorprendiéndose. En el interior había varios símbolos que se alejaban bastante de lo que era una brújula. La aguja apuntaba hacia un punto cardinal que no era el norte. No era un objeto común de eso estaba seguro, pero tampoco podía interpretarla. Estaba seguro de que había visto aquellas letras en algún lado y se maldecía a si mismo por no recordar dónde. Su madre pasó por su mente, ella de seguro sabría qué demonios era.

− Es una bonita brújula − comentó Mitty. Notando que Ryu no reaccionaba.

− ¿A dónde llevará? − fue el interrogante de Rabí.

− No lo sé, lo único que debo hacer es entregarla − quiso cortar la conversación, y a Ryu se le hizo evidente. Le devolvió el objeto, que Gio guardó celosamente en su bolsillo. − Mañana por la tarde llegaremos a la siguiente isla − dijo, logrando que todos se sorprendieran. − Allí me quedaré, no quiero ocasionarles más molestias

− ¿Cómo es que sabes que llegaremos a una isla? − preguntó Sora, tomando un trozo de tarta.

− Es que me dedico a la navegación − a Umi le brillaron los ojos. − Mi madre me enseñó a dibujar mapas y desde entonces es lo que hago

− ¡Qué bien! − soltó, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. Ryu rodó los ojos. − ¿Quieres ser mi navegante? − le preguntó, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa ruidosamente y acercándose a Gio. Él sonrió. Ryu apretó los dientes. ¿Estaba invitándolo a formar parte de su tripulación sin siquiera saber quién mierdas era o de qué agujero había salido? Quería zamarrear a Umi, pero se contuvo mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

− No creo que eso sea una buena idea − contestó Gio elegantemente.

− ¡Si que es buena idea! − Umi subió las rodillas a la mesa, quedando en "cuatro patas". − ¡No puedes decir que no! Te salvamos la vida − los ojos de la capitana lo miraban expectantes. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si lograba que ellos lo llevasen hasta Isla Victoria sería un alivio, además no estaban tan mal después de todo, salvo el espadachín que continuaba con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

− Lo pensaré − dijo. No estaba en sus planes formar parte de una tripulación pirata, pero ellos no parecían los piratas de los que alguna vez había escuchado. Después de todo ella era la hija del Rey de los Piratas, y en cierto sentido eso le daba algo de confianza.

− Iremos a Isla Victoria − anunció Umi, volviendo a su sitio. − ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará llegar allí? − preguntó.

− Será más o menos un mes, pero habrá varias islas en el camino, donde podrán abastecerse y descansar − acotó.

− ¡Está decidido! ¡Gio será nuestro navegante!


	3. Chapter 3

**Holasssssss! Sip, es viernes, no digan que no. Son las 0:00 AM del viernes 18 de abril acá en Argentina. Es viernes, punto. Jajaja.**

**Quería agradecerles muchísimo, porque a pesar de que este fic es una continuación de otro, y que no trata sobre los personajes principales de la historia de One Piece, sino netamente de personajes creados por mi, siguen al pie del cañón, dándome ánimos para continuar escribiendo y divirtiéndome con las aventuras y locuras de la demente tripulación pirata de la hija de Luffy.**

**Agradecer también a Suave bolígrafo, por prestarme parte de su intelecto y por compartir este fic y su fic conmigo. Ya se irá dejando ver el entramado que estamos haciendo en las dos historias (La pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji: SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY e Isla Victoria).**

**Ya sin más preámbulo, los dejo con el capítulo tres. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Felices Pascuas!**

**Candy: Estamos esperando ansiosos para hablar con vos ^^ Espero llegues a convencerte que el intercambio de ideas a través del los mensajes privados enriquecen al lector tanto como dejar reviews :) ¡Pobre de Gio! Jajaja ¡Y todavía no viste nada! =P Son tentadoras las nuevas leyes jajajaja Ahora tendrán que ser respecto al navegante =P Y sip, Ryu se las verá negras, pero no más negras que Gio y tal vez Sora jejejeje. Lo de la brújula es un secreto jiji. Lo de la bandera es tal cual lo decís. Seguramente encontrarán su distintivo muy pronto ;) ¡Nos leemos! ¡Gracias por estar siempre ahí!**

* * *

Tal como había anunciado Giovanni Vittorio Denti, a la tarde del siguiente día en que Umi lo proclamó su nuevo navegante, llegaron a la isla. El puerto estaba minado de marines, lo que alertó sobremanera a todos. ¿Sería correcto desembarcar allí? Ryu, que era consciente de la realidad en la que vivían, no estaba de acuerdo con acercarse al muelle. Podría jurar que aquellos marines dispararían todos y cada uno de los cañones a su pequeña carabela y terminarían en el fondo del East Blue. Pero, muy por el contrario de los deseos de Ryu −que eran exactamente los mismos que el resto de la tripulación−, Umi ordenó acercarse al muelle.

Gio fue el que dio las órdenes fuertes y claras para maniobrar en puerto, con una soltura y calidad digna de admiración. Si bien el joven no le daba buena espina a Ryu, debía reconocer que sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Lo había mantenido vigilado durante todo el tiempo, y podía jurar por su honor que el culo del tal Gio no estaba muy limpio. Estaba seguro que el significado del objeto que debía entregar no era algo del todo transparente. Y definitivamente no le gustaba su personalidad.

Un marine de mediana edad, alto y delgado, se acercó a ellos con timidez. Podía ver ondeando su bandera, que no era un gran distintivo ya que no tenía características propias, y el que más destacaba entre los seis que habían bajado del barco, era el que traía las espadas en su cinturón. Su mirada realmente intimidaba.

− Capitán − se dirigió a Ryu, que volteó a verlo irritado. ¿Tanto trabajo le costaba a la gente notar que Umi era la capitana? El hombre tragó saliva, miró al espadachín de arriba abajo, que traía una camiseta blanca ceñida al cuerpo, pantalones azules y botas.

− Quizá usted quiere hablar con nuestra Capitana, señor − fue Gio el que habló, en un rápido reflejo, silenciando al espadachín. El aura calma y señorial que trasmitía el navegante era notable. Además, su atuendo ayudaba mucho. Traía unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca, con dos botones desabrochados y arremangado hasta los codos. Tomó a Umi por la mano, que traía una bermuda celeste y una camiseta de tiritas roja ajustada que dejaba ver su ombligo y la guió hasta el marine que los observaba con curiosidad. Hizo una reverencia y dejó que ella se adelantara un par de pasos delante de ellos, soltándola. Umi sonreía descuidadamente mientras se dejaba hacer y se acomodaba el broche de mariposa que sostenía un mechón de cabello rebelde.

− Monkey D. Umi − se presentó ella, cruzándose de brazos, perdiendo toda la apariencia femenina que había mostrado hasta entonces. − ¿Qué pasa, viejo? − el marine abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

− No − soltó, balbuceaba. − No pueden dejar su barco aquí − logró decir al fin.

− ¿Y por qué no, viejo? − Umi se notaba molesta. Arrugó su entrecejo.

− La Marina cerró este puerto por asuntos oficiales − el marine quiso despejar su mente poniéndose firme cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

− ¿Qué es lo que desea la Princesa Pirata en este humilde puerto? − fue suficiente para Umi escuchar de la boca de ese tipo aquella palabra que la enloquecía. El señor de unos sesenta años, presentaba una calva reluciente, anchos bigotes negros que terminaban en punta, una gran barriga apenas cubierta con una camisa con palmeras y una bermuda negra. Le sonreía amablemente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

− No soy princesa − dijo con los dientes apretados.

− Sólo queremos abastecernos y continuar nuestro viaje − se atrevió a continuar Gio, dando un par de pasos hacia delante, quedando junto a Umi. Ryu apretaba los puños, sin decir nada, mientras que Mitty, Rabí y Sora se habían quedado un poco más alejados, abrazándose entre ellos.

− Muy bien, pero sólo dos de ustedes pueden quedarse − afirmó el calvo. − Los demás retiren el barco a unos doscientos metros de la costa y esperen allí. Les prestaré un bote para que lleven la mercadería − estiró su brazo y extendió su mano frente a Gio. Este la estrechó. − Espero colaboración de su parte. Tienen una hora − soltó su saludo y se retiró, siendo seguido por el marine.

Ryu se acercó a Umi y la giró tomándola por el hombro. Ella lo miró desconcertada. Era evidente que no tenían que quedarse allí, ninguno de ellos. Había algo sospechoso en esa isla, y no tenían intensiones −al menos no Ryu− de tener problemas con la Marina.

− No es necesario recargar provisiones, vayamos a la siguiente isla − dijo, muy seriamente. Umi estaba igual.

− Roronoa, la siguiente isla está a una semana de aquí − dijo Gio, metiéndose en la conversación. − Sería prudente − no pudo continuar.

− Sería prudente que cerraras la puta boca y me dejaras hablar con mi capitana − Ryu clavaba su mirada ardiente en los ojos miel de Gio, que optó por hacer lo que el espadachín decía. Se acercó a los otros tres y volvieron al barco.

− Ryu, tenemos una hora, ¡veamos qué hay aquí! − sonrió, con una gran y refrescante sonrisa. Él la soltó.

− Está bien − dijo. − Sora irá contigo − anunció.

* * *

− ¡Oi, Sora! ¡Quiero comer! − llorisqueaba Umi mientras caminaban por una calle repleta de gente y comercios.

− No hay tiempo, te prepararé algo en el barco − dijo él, apurando el paso. Tenía sus infaltables jeans gastados y una camisa color uva de mangas cortas.

− ¡Eso no es justo! − ella corrió un poco para quedar junto a él. − Dijiste que compraríamos lo que hacía falta para una semana más de viaje − se cruzó de brazos. − ¡Yo quiero algo ya! − se detuvo frente a la vidriera de una dulcería. − ¡Quiero uno de esos! − los ojos le brillaban como a una niña pequeña frente a una figura de chocolate que asemejaba a una mariposa. Sora volvió sobre sus pasos, con el rostro lleno de resignación. Sacó el monedero de su bolsillo, comprobando que tenía el dinero justo para comprar lo necesario.

− No se puede, no tengo dinero − la voz le temblaba un poco, temiendo la reacción de la capitana, que como era de esperarse, volteó enfurecida.

− ¡Sora! − gritó y él echó a correr.

Sora jadeaba cuando se detuvo en una calle que ascendía. Arriba había lo que parecía un templo, que en la pared tenía pintado el logo de la Marina. Se quedó parado frente a la enorme estructura y fue embestido por Umi que lo había seguido a toda velocidad. Ambos cayeron al piso. Sora dio de lleno contra la piedra de la calle y ella estaba sobre su espalda, quejándose.

− ¿Por qué demonios te detuviste? − preguntó, sobándose la frente al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

− Mira eso − él se paró y señaló algo frente a la puerta del templo. Había un grupo de personas vestidas completamente de azul enfrentándose con algunos marines, diciéndose palabras a los gritos. No podían escuchar bien, pero sabían que había problemas. − Regresemos − dijo Sora, comenzando a temblar.

− ¿Qué estará sucediendo? − susurró ella mientras comenzaba a caminar para acercarse. Sora la tomó de la mano y se sonrojó.

− No vayas Umi san − le dijo, ella volteó. − Es peligroso, mejor regresemos al barco

− Tonterías − dijo ella, soltándose del agarre de Sora y volviendo a caminar hacia el barullo. Él, resignado, la siguió.

Se detuvieron cuando uno de los hombres fue golpeado brutalmente por uno de los marines, que tenía el cabello azul, largo y atado en una coleta desprolija. Llevaba una capa de Capitán de la Marina y una espada en la cintura. Umi apretó los puños y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros.

− Serán imbéciles − espetó el peliazul con una voz ronca. − Este sitio pertenece a la Marina − tomó al mismo hombre que había golpeado por la solapa, levantándolo del suelo. − Saca a tus hombres de aquí si no quieres que tiña el suelo de rojo − lo miraba intensamente.

− No dejaré que entres en el templo − la ira del Capitán marine aumentaba cada vez más. − ¡Esto es tierra sagrada! − gritó, empujando con ambos pies al marine, logrando zafarse del agarre. Cayó al suelo pesadamente. Se notaba que estaba muy lastimado.

− Basura inmunda − masculló el peliazul mientras cada vez había más y más marines rodeando el templo. − Será cuestión de tiempo para que dejen de molestar − se sacudió la ropa.

− ¡Oi! ¡Marine! − la voz de Umi hizo que todos los presentes voltearan. Nadie podía creer que una mocosa le estuviese hablando de aquella descarada forma al Capitán. Ni siquiera los hombres de azul se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra. − ¿Qué estás haciendo? − preguntó mientras se acercaba sin una sola pizca de temor. Sora, temblaba caminando detrás de ella. El peliazul sonrió de lado.

− Una mocosa insolente − comentó, colocando su mano derecha en su barbilla. − Quizá tenga que castigarla − cerró sus ojos. − ¿Qué debería hacer? − los abrió y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Umi, sorprendiéndose.

− Te pregunté qué estás haciendo − insistió la pirata sin mostrar una pizca de vacilación. Todos los marines los rodearon y les apuntaron. Sora giró y se colocó espalda con espalda con su capitana.

− Eso no te interesa − respondió al fin el Capitán. − Será mejor que vayas a jugar a otro lado, a ver si todavía tu amiguito se mea en los pantalones − soltó una carcajada. Sora, se tensó con el comentario. Definitivamente no iban a salir airosos de esa.

− Sora − lo llamó. − Hazlo − ordenó. El cocinero sabía que esa era una orden, no una sugerencia. Cerró sus ojos, se abrazó a si mismo. Umi podía ver cómo una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en el rostro del Capitán marine y luego cómo se desvanecía al ver que sus subordinados comenzaban a caer de rodillas, temblando, con sus ojos en blanco y algunos hasta gritaban endemoniadamente o salían corriendo. − Como ves, los que se mean son tus hombres − se mofó ella. − ¿Qué es lo que quieres con esta gente? − preguntó nuevamente. El Capitán, que estaba algo más que preocupado, miró de reojo y notó que los hombres de azul estaban en perfectas condiciones. Tragó saliva.

− ¿Quién mierda eres tu, mocosa? − espetó. Umi sonrió de lado.

− Monkey D. Umi − dijo su nombre con orgullo. El marine abrió sus ojos con impresión. − Vete − ordenó al notar que había causado lo que quería. − Déjalos en paz − el hombre de azul que parecía el jefe se acercó siendo seguido por los demás. Estaba muy asombrado y a la vez asustado, pero debía intervenir.

− ¡Déjanos en paz! − gritó. − ¡Abandonen la isla! − continuó.

− Esto no se quedará así − fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer corriendo colina abajo siendo seguido por los pocos marines que aún quedaban en pie.

− Muchas gracias, señorita − después de unos segundos de silencio fueron las primeras palabras que se escucharon. El hombre de azul, que era un anciano de barba y cabello blanco, se acercó a Umi con una débil sonrisa. La capitana sonrió abiertamente, colocando sus brazos en jarra.

− ¡No hay de qué, viejo! − dijo riendo. Sora, que se había mantenido callado, intervino.

− Se hace tarde, Umi san − le recordó. − Será mejor que busquemos lo que necesitamos y regresemos la barco − ella lo miró aún con su sonrisa y se dispuso a seguirlo. − ¡Nos vemos, viejo! − gritó agitando su brazo.

* * *

− ¿Dijo Monkey D. Umi? − la pregunta de uno de los jóvenes del grupo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. El anciano, de tez blanca y piel arrugada, miró al chico con sorpresa en sus ojos.

− Si, eso dijo − afirmó, mirando fijamente al muchacho. − Deberíamos tener cuidado − comentó. − La jefa no debería enterarse de esto − sugirió, logrando que los demás se tensaran.

− Será inevitable que se entere − comentó otro joven, sumándose a la conversación. − La señorita Regina está dentro − el rostro delataba su preocupación. Miró de reojo la puerta del edificio.

− No se preocupen, yo hablaré con Regina sama − fue lo último que dijo el anciano antes de entrar al templo, no sin antes hacer una profunda reverencia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí el capítulo de la semana. Espero disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo y amerite un comentario. ¡Nos leemos! Mary**

* * *

Dos horas después la tripulación de Umi estaba sentada a la mesa, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena. A pesar del altercado con la Marina, todo había sido tranquilo. No tuvieron mayores problemas para conseguir las provisiones, embarcar y zarpar hacia la siguiente isla, sin esperar a la mañana. Tardarían una semana en llegar y era justamente eso lo que más le molestaba a Ryu, el tiempo. Había aceptado que Umi decidiera que Giovanni fuera el navegante hasta llegar a Isla Victoria, la cual estaba a un mes de navegación, pero de ninguna forma aceptaría que él continuara siendo el navegante después de eso. Ella lo había invitado a unirse a la tripulación, pero en ningún momento él había dicho que si. Así que por ese lado creía poder estar tranquilo.

Comían mientras los mellizos contaban algunas de las historias que su padre les había contado a ellos durante el año que estuvieron juntos en Syrup. Kaya siempre les había hablado de Usopp, a pesar de que no podía saber si lo volverían a ver algún día. Pero, ellos respetaban y admiraban mucho al tirador de los Sombrero de Paja, mucho más que al mismísimo Capitán y Rey Pirata. Umi, que se había mantenido en silencio, comiendo y al mismo tiempo escuchando el relato, no pudo evitar quedarse muda cuando los mellizos contaron algo que ella sabía que era falso.

− Eso es mentira − dijo, dejando los cubiertos a los lados de su plato, que estaba repleto de huesos. − Mi papá dijo que Sanji fue quién derrotó a ese monstruo − aclaró. Ryu, que tomaba de su botella de sake calmadamente, los miró con fiereza.

− No fue Luffy ni Sanji, el que lo cortó fue mi padre − apoyó la botella con algo de fuerza sobre la mesa.

Fue suficiente para que comenzara una guerra verbal que fue en aumento constante, hasta que los gritos aturdían. Sora comenzó a levantar los platos y Gio los observaba anonadado. Miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro: a Mitty, que gritaba compitiendo con su hermano, mientras Umi tironeaba del brazo de Rabí y discutía fuertemente con Ryu. Los cuatro defendían a sus respectivos padres. El cocinero reía.

− Un momento − se atrevió a decir Gio, luego de unos cuantos minutos de discusión. Los cuatro lo observaron con gestos de disgusto. − ¿Todos ustedes son hijos de algún Sombrero de Paja? − realmente estaba sorprendido. Que Umi fuera la hija del Rey Pirata podría ser sorpresivo e inesperado, pero que toda la tripulación tuviese algo que ver con los piratas más famosos del mundo era demasiado.

− Si, nuestro padre es Usopp − dijeron los mellizos al unísono.

− ¡Mi papá es Luffy! − gritó orgullosa Umi, sonriendo. Ryu simplemente caminó hasta su lugar en la punta de la mesa, se sentó y tomó un trago de su botella. No tenía intensiones de decir nada. Sora se acercó para tomar una nueva tanda de platos.

− Podría decir que mi hermano mayor es Chopper san y mi maestro es Sanji san − dijo el cocinero mientras levantaba los trastos.

− Esto es increíble − comentó Gio, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

− ¡Dile Ryu! − gritó Umi, aventándole un hueso al espadachín, que fue a dar justo sobre su cabeza. Él volteó a verla con una mirada asesina. − ¡El papá de Ryu es el espadachín más fuerte del mundo! ¡Zoro Roronoa! − fue ella la que lo dijo, para más disgusto de Ryu.

− Realmente todos ustedes son los hijos de los mejores piratas de todos los tiempos − comentó Gio, comenzando a tranquilizarse. − Es realmente un honor navegar en su barco − Umi se cruzó de brazos.

− El Sea Mystery también es tu barco − estaba seria. − No quiero que hagas esos comentarios − Ryu apretó su botella. − Dije que eres nuestro nakama − insistió. Los mellizos sonrieron.

− Está bien, Capitana − Gio se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia. − Acepto ser su navegante − Ryu se levantó violentamente y se retiró del comedor, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

* * *

La cubierta sólo estaba alumbrada con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana del comedor. Era una noche oscura, sin estrellas. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. Hacia el este, en el horizonte, se podían ver las luces de la isla que habían dejado atrás. Y hacia el norte la iluminación tenue de un barco lejano. Estaban anclados, como normalmente durante la noche. El oleaje estaba calmo y se oía un suave sonido provocado por la brisa marina pasando a través de los aparejos. Ryu se recargó en la barandilla sobre el castillo de popa. El Sya Mystery era una carabela pequeña de dos mástiles con banderas latinas. El casco era ligero, no muy alto, de forma afinada, sin mascarón. El castillo de popa era un poco más elevado, y se subía a él través de dos escaleras que estaban a los lados de las puertas del comedor y la que conducía a las habitaciones −una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres−, que se encontraban bajo la cubierta. Los mástiles se alzaban uno en cubierta y otro atravesando la plataforma del castillo de popa.

Ryu observaba con detenimiento el mar, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que lo veía. Su visión estaba turbada al igual que su pensamiento. No podía sacarse esa asquerosa sensación de saberse observado y la presión sobre sus hombros que él mismo se había autoimpuesto, eso sin contar que le resultaba insoportable la presencia de Giovanni. El sólo recordar su mirada o su sonrisa le ponía los pelos de punta.

Ciertamente, y hasta dónde podía reconocer, el joven no le había hecho absolutamente nada. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Sus sentidos se ponían alerta cada vez que el tal Gio se acercaba a Umi. Y podía comprender que eso no era normal.

Durante el año en el que habían estado separados, jamás pasó por su cabeza que Umi pudiera estar haciendo algo que no fuera pensar en su salida juntos al mar. Y podía afirmar eso con tal seguridad, porque él mismo no paraba de pensar en ello. Desde el día en el que le prometió que la seguiría a cualquier lugar donde quisiese ir, él se juró a si mismo hacerlo, le costara lo que le costara. Y ahí estaba, en medio del East Blue, inmerso en la oscuridad de un cielo nocturno nublado, viendo el oleaje romper contra la popa de su barco, yendo a cumplir sus sueños y sus promesas. Pero, sin embargo, había algo que no estaba bien.

La actitud que mostraba Gio para con Umi no era la que él consideraba apropiada para un hombre que recién se subía a un barco pirata desconocido. Quizá eran impresiones suyas, pero lo que si comprendía como una completa provocación era que el navegante estaba entrometiéndose poco a poco en su relación con Umi, como Capitana y Segundo al mano. Porque después de todo él era su segundo al mando, ¿o no? Las historias de Zoro venían a su mente. Unas historias dónde el espadachín más fuerte del mundo cubría las espaldas de su Capitán, el Rey Pirata. E inconscientemente él quería llegar a ser tal y cómo describía su padre, quería ser como él, llegar a proteger a su Capitana y a su tripulación como lo hizo y lo seguiría haciendo su padre.

En un comienzo pensaba que irían sólo Umi y él por el mundo, enfrentándose a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Luego, con la aparición de Sora y su posterior incorporación a la fuerza, tuvo que aceptar que no serían dos, sino tres. Y hacía sólo unos días un par de mellizos insoportables se sumaron, muy a su pesar. Pero, así y todo, esos mellizos eran hijos del mejor francotirador del mundo pirata, y al menos parecían entender algunas razones. Y Sora cocinaba muy bien, eso sin contar que lograba contener a Umi para que no se metiera en la bodega y se comiera las reservas de toda la semana.

Al que no podía aceptar de ninguna forma era a Gio. Y lo decía y lo pensaba con todas y cada una de las letras, a pesar de conocerlo desde hacía un día. Giovanni no era como ellos, ocultaba algo, y algo que no era bueno ni conveniente. Vino a su mente el tatuaje que el navegante tenía sobre el hombro. Estaba seguro que aquello significaba algo y que lo había visto. Él lo había visto en algún sitio, ese símbolo, esa misma línea que terminaba en un espiral. Lo que no recordaba era dónde.

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda y dio un trago al sake, empinando la botella. No tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie, menos si se trataba de Umi. Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, y en especial con ella. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que ese tipo se traía algo entre manos? Oyó perfectamente unos pasos acercarse y sintió que alguien se posicionaba junto a él y se recargaba en la barandilla. No volteó y se concentró aún más en las manchitas blancas que formaban las olas al romper lentamente. La brisa había dejado de ser tan suave y removía sus cabellos.

− Esta noche no se puede navegar − el comentario hizo que Ryu casi se atragante con la bebida. No porque fuera extraño, sino porque jamás se esperó escuchar la voz que lo pronunciaba. Volteó anonadado, mostrando sorpresa e incredulidad a su interlocutor. − Es una noche para descansar − continuó, mirando el horizonte alumbrado por las luces de la isla. Ryu podía ver su perfil y cómo los ojos le brillaban. Había apoyado sus codos sobre la barandilla.

− ¿Por qué estás aquí? − preguntó secamente. No quería saberlo, al menos no por qué estaba en ese lugar en ese momento. Lo que realmente quería saber era por qué había aceptado unirse a una tripulación pirata que ni siquiera conocía. Tenía su entrecejo arrugado y apretaba la botella con tanta fuerza que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

− Ya veo − Gio se incorporó y volteó la cabeza para encontrase con los ojos de Ryu, que a pesar de la oscuridad podían verse intensos y amenazantes. − Tienes miedo por la seguridad de tu tripulación − soltó y sonrió levemente. − No les haré nada − suspiró. − Sólo quiero llegar a Isla Victoria y allí me iré − afirmó.

− ¿Por qué aceptaste ser el navegante si piensas dejar la tripulación? − no le gustaba nada esa confesión en la oscuridad. − ¿Piensas que Umi te dejará ir así como así? − no podía dejar de enfurecerse cada vez más por cada segundo que pasaba en presencia de ese sujeto. ¿Creía que Umi era estúpida? ¿O qué?

− No digas eso − giró nuevamente hacia el mar. − Umi es una excelente pirata, se le nota en los ojos − Ryu no creía lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Qué podía saber él de Umi? No aguantaba más la presión, se abalanzó sobre Gio, tomándolo con ambas manos por el cuello de la camisa. Lo acercó a él, quedando a escasos centímetros. No tenía intensiones de que todo el mundo se enterara de lo que estaba por decirle.

− Si te entrometes en nuestro camino no dudaré en hacerte pedazos − dijo entre dientes.

− ¿Es una amenaza, Roronoa? − Gio sonreía con confianza. Ryu lo soltó violentamente, empujándolo. − Tranquilo, no haré nada

− ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo? − la voz de Umi se escuchaba desde la cubierta. − ¡Me comeré sus postres! − dijo mientras se carcajeaba. Gio y Ryu se miraban intensamente. El primero con una sonrisa sobradora y el segundo con rabia.

− No tengo intensiones de dejar que Umi se coma mi postre, así que bajaré al comedor − la voz del navegante era melodiosa. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo al escuchar al espadachín.

− Fue una amenaza, y no dudaré en cumplirla

* * *

Umi estaba abrazada a su almohada. Mitty leía un libro que había traído de la biblioteca improvisada por Ryu, en un rincón de la bodega. Cada tanto la observaba con recelo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? No era como si nadie se diera cuenta que el nuevo navegante y Ryu no se llevaban para nada bien. Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche. La habitación que compartían era la más pequeña de las dos. Había dos camas amplias, con sábanas blancas y mantas amarillas. Una alfombra gruesa redonda en medio, varios cojines desparramados sobre las camas y el suelo. Un escritorio, dos sillones y una cómoda con espejo. La mesa de noche estaba en medio de ambas camas y sobre ella había una lámpara de aceite, que estaba encendida. Y hacia la derecha había un gran armario donde las chicas podían guardar sus cosas.

− ¿Estás dormida? − susurró Mitty, y Umi volteó, abriendo un ojo mientras bostezaba. − Parece que lo estabas − dijo, colocándose de lado mientras se apoyaba sobre su codo, en pose curiosa. − ¿Escuchaste si Ryu y Gio estaban discutiendo allá arriba? − realmente se mostraba bastante intrigada respecto a lo sucedido después de la cena. Ryu había salido echando humo y al rato Gio se había excusado y salido a la cubierta, disimulando lo que realmente quería hacer, que era hablar con Ryu.

− ¿Eh? − Umi abrió el otro ojo.

− ¿No te diste cuenta? − Mitty estaba más que sorprendida. Sabía que su amiga podía ser muy despistada, ¿pero tanto como para no darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía entre ellos?

− ¿Cuenta de qué? − y allí estaba la respuesta a las dudas de la carpintera. Umi no tenía idea. Rodó los ojos y se recostó sobre la cama, dejándose caer. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

− De nada, Umi, déjalo así

* * *

**¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pensaba y pensaba, y luego dije, ¿por qué no si hoy es como si fuese viernes? ¡Porque mañana y pasado mañana no se trabaja aquí en Argentina! Así que va de regalo este capítulo y quizá el viernes publique el que corresponde también ;) Eso depende de cuántos comentarios reciba (ejem, no es chataje, ejem).**

**¡Feliz día del Trabajador! Nos leemos, Mary**

* * *

La noche pasó lenta y tortuosamente en el camarote de los chicos. Mitty había agregado una litera colgando desde la parte más baja del techo para que Gio pudiera dormir, pero Rabí se la había cambiado por su cama junto a la de Sora, junto a una de las paredes. El cuarto era amplio. Había tres camas en paralelo hacia el lado contrario al que se entraba, cubiertas con sábanas blancas y mantas celestes. Sobre la derecha estaba el armario y sobre la izquierda un escritorio. En medio había un juego de sillones de madera con almohadones azules. La litera colgaba junto a la misma pared donde estaba la puerta. El techo estaba en declive, desde el fondo hacia la entrada.

En la cama de la izquierda estaba Ryu, recostado boca arriba, con una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la otra sobre su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido. Sora ya se había levantado para preparar el desayuno y Gio lo había seguido casi al instante. El único que roncaba era Rabí, que durante la noche había quedado haciendo guardia.

La puerta se abrió. Gio entró sigilosamente, intentando no molestar a los que estaban durmiendo mientras era seguido por Umi, que caminaba de puntitas. Ryu entreabrió los ojos y pudo verlos perfectamente, a pesar de que la habitación estaba apenas iluminada por la luz que entraba por el ojo de buey. Notó que Gio revolvía en el armario y escuchó una cremallera abriéndose y luego cerrándose. Umi, que se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta sonrió cuando él volteó para salir de la habitación. Luego, reinó el silencio adornado con los ronquidos de Rabí.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Gio no tenía pertenencias! Entonces, ¿por qué había revuelto el armario? Además, estaba con Umi. Ryu se sentó en la cama. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y estaba mareado. Seguramente la discusión de anoche, sumado a la gran cantidad de sake que había bebido gracias a su ataque de ira contenido, le estaban dando esa jaqueca. Se refregó los ojos con las manos y se estiró, bostezando. Tenía que vestirse y tomar algo de café, o jamás se sentiría mejor.

Escogió un jean negro y una camiseta blanca. Cuando estuvo listo, aspiró profundamente alejando todos los pensamientos negativos acerca del navegante y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el rostro de una sorprendida Mitty que salía del cuarto de las chicas al mismo tiempo. Al ver la expresión de disgusto y malestar que traía el espadachín, la morena sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. Ella llevaba un short holgado color negro y una blusa amarilla sin mangas. Estaba descalza y tenía el cabello recogido con una liga a la altura de la nuca, dejando caer unos bucles al frente.

− Buenos días − le dijo, con un tono irónico. Lo miró de arriba abajo.

− Hola − dijo él como única respuesta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Quería respirar el aire puro y fresco de la mañana, si es que aún era de mañana.

− ¿Qué sucedió con Gio ayer? − Mitty no era de andarse con rodeos. Ryu no la conocía, pero se le notaba en la cara que era una chica de armas tomar, eso sin contar que parecía ser bastante suspicaz. Volteó para verla a los ojos. Ella ya no mostraba esa sonrisa de antes, su rostro estaba serio.

− Nada − contestó.

− ¿Nada? − ella arqueó una ceja y bajó los brazos a los lados del cuerpo. − Umi puede ser una idiota, pero yo me doy cuenta que estás molesto con él por cómo la trata − fue directa. No tenía caso dar muchas vueltas al asunto. − Lo único que quiero es que se lleven bien al menos hasta que lleguemos a Isla Victoria − se acercó un par de pasos hasta quedar junto a Ryu que le sacaba varios centímetros. − Tampoco me gusta su actitud − confesó en un tono muy bajo. − Pero le daré una oportunidad porque Umi confía en él − se miraron intensamente por unos segundos. Mitty continuó su camino, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y salió a cubierta.

La luz del sol entró, cegando a Ryu por un momento. Le dolía aún más la cabeza y se le sumaban los ojos. Estaba en un increíble y triste estado de resaca total. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así. Y tampoco entendía el motivo. Él acostumbraba tomar tanto como su padre y jamás le caía mal ni le provocaba nada, menos al otro día. Pero podía jurar que ese malestar tenía que ver con el navegante. Subió las escaleras y ni bien puso un pie en la cubierta recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo obligó a moverse hacia un costado y cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

− ¡Te dije que la aventaras despacio! − el grito de Gio perturbó el estado de meditación que traía Ryu.

− ¡Lo siento! ¡Oi, Ryu! ¡Pásame la pelota! − un nuevo grito, pero esta vez de su capitana, retumbó en su adolorida cabeza. Abrió un ojo y los vio. Estaban en la cubierta. Ella llevaba una bermuda azul y una camiseta de tirantes rosada, y él sólo un traje de baño color verde oscuro. Podía ver claramente su tatuaje sobre el hombro derecho. Lo invadió un sabor amargo, aún más amargo y soltó una especie de gruñido que sólo notó Mitty que aún estaba cerca. Abrió el otro ojo y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el objeto que había impactado sobre él anteriormente. Era una pelota de tenis color verde agua. Se agachó y la tomó con fuerza.

Observó con más detenimiento la escena, notando que los dos jugadores tenían una especie de raqueta rudimentaria en sus manos. Seguramente estarían jugando mientras esperaban el desayuno. Caminó un par de pasos para posicionarse justo frente a Umi, que lo observaba con rareza.

− ¡Dame la pelota! − le exigió, haciendo un capricho. Ryu miró la pelota y luego a Gio. Sonrió ligeramente y le arrebató la raqueta a Umi, haciendo que ella diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por el impulso. − ¡¿Qué haces?! − gritó, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Ryu arrojar la pelota hacia arriba.

Mitty, que se había mantenido quieta y en silencio, se acercó a Umi y la tomó por la mano para quitarla de en medio. Podía sentirse la sed de sangre y venganza en el aire, aunque no comprendía muy bien por qué. Ryu no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse como se sentía, era sólo una suposición y deberían cuidarse de las verdaderas intensiones de Giovanni, pero lo que estaba haciendo el espadachín era demasiado. Ambas, sentadas junto al mástil, vieron cuando Ryu se quitó la camiseta, dejando su muy bien trabajado torso al descubierto. Mitty se ruborizó al verlo, Umi la vio de reojo con sorpresa.

− ¿Qué? ¿Tienes calor? − le dijo. Mitty negó y luego rodó los ojos para intentar mostrarle a Umi el motivo por el que se sentía algo avergonzada. Ryu tenía su cabello azabache húmedo, ya que se había mojado la cabeza al levantarse. Las gotas caían mojando su piel. Sus brazos se tensaban con el movimiento de arrojar y tomar la pelotita, que bailaba en el aire mientras se acomodaban para comenzar el juego. Umi volvió a ver a los chicos. A uno y a otro. Ciertamente, Ryu tenía su cuerpo mucho más desarrollado que Gio, pero no era como para escandalizarse por eso. La capitana sonrió.

− Lo he visto así muchas veces − dijo susurrando. − Incluso lo vi en calzoncillos − los ojos de Mitty se abrieron. Escucharon el primer golpe dado con el saque de Ryu.

− ¡¿Qué?! − la del cabello rizado no entraba dentro de si. ¡Y ella lo decía tan tranquila! Pero, no obtuvo respuesta, ya que Umi había comenzado a soltar incoherencias mientras gritaba, alentando a uno o a otro.

* * *

El lugar era oscuro y lúgubre. Podía jurar que se encontraría con algún fantasma a medida que continuaba con su camino hacia al _última puerta_, como se lo habían indicado. Sus piernas temblaban y el ruido que hacían sus finos tacones no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y por eso mismo lo hacía. Debía encontrar la forma de escabullirse y regresar con su familia cuanto antes. Y la mejor forma de lograrlo era aliándose con piratas.

Aún después de tantos años del anuncio del fin de la era pirata, con la quema de la bandera de los resurgidos Sombrero de Paja, se sabía de varios piratas de renombre que aún continuaban navegando por los cuatro Blues. Ya no se podía ingresar al Grand Line ostentando una bandera negra, pero perfectamente uno se podía escabullir por los Blues sin ser detectado. Y más siendo un pirata experimentado.

Cuatro, cinco, seis puertas más, y aún no aparecía la última puerta. ¿Qué tan grande podía ser ese edificio? Desde afuera sólo parecía un templo común, pero sus sótanos eran profundos y extensos, casi interminables. El aire comenzaba a hacerse denso y la luz de las antorchas que descansaban sobre las paredes se hacía cada vez más espaciada y tenue. Al fin, a unos pocos metros, estaba la maldita última puerta. Se miró la mano antes de abrir, que estaba cubierta con un fino guante de encaje negro. Recordó cuando su madre le recomendó llevarlos siempre puestos, ya que no podía tocar a nadie que no fuera de la realeza. Sonrió ante el comentario y tenía ganas de reírse de ella misma. Tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta con decisión, a sabiendas que allí dentro no encontraría nada más que lo que estaba buscando. Un Den Den Mushi.

La habitación era igual de sombría que el pasillo, sólo que la iluminación en lugar de ser con antorchas era con lámparas de aceite y velas. Del techo colgaba un imponente candelabro que daba un aura cálida a la gran habitación, en la que había una mesa redonda para unas diez personas, sillas con respaldo alto vestidas con raso color rojo sangre, y sobre la mesa el objeto que estaba buscando. Caminó un par de pasos y se dio cuenta que podía verse reflejada en un enorme espejo que colgaba de la pared, enmarcado en ébano. Se observó. Llevaba un vestido negro, que usaba para viajar, con corsé bordado atado por delante, falda amplia con miriñaque y larga hasta los tobillos. Sus hombros iban cubiertos por una capa también negra, bordada con hilo de oro y agarrada a las mangas del vestido con sendos botones de brillantes. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con una mantilla de encaje negro, que tapaba parte de su rostro. Acomodó su cabello azabache, que sobresalía por debajo de la mantilla y sonrió levemente para darse fuerzas para hacer lo que seguía. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y se acercó a la mesa, corrió una de las sillas, se sentó y miró fijamente el Den Den Mushi.

El caracol era bastante grande, con su caparazón rosado. Tenía una ceja en espiral, cosa que le dio gracia. ¿A quién se le ocurría ponerle una sola ceja en espiral? La tensión comenzaba a retirarse, pero cuando tomó el audífono, su pulso volvió a acelerarse. Marcó y esperó.

− Hola − del otro lado contestó una voz masculina, muy por el contrario de lo que ella esperaba. Al tratarse de un Den Den Mushi rosado, supuso que pertenecería a una mujer. − Diga − la siguiente palabra la trajo a la realidad. Sacó un pedazo de papel que tenía dentro de su pequeño bolso con su mano izquierda y lo leyó, con dificultad.

− Soy Regina − dijo con temblor en la voz. − _Después de un largo viaje por el mundo he regresado para buscar lo que me pertenece _− leyó textualmente lo que tenía anotado en el arrugado papel que le habían dado los hombres de azul cuando arribó a aquella isla.

− Muy bien, señorita Regina − escuchó la voz del hombre mucho más relajada y alegre. − Será mejor que tenga lápiz y papel − continuó. − La jefa tiene muchas actividades pensadas para usted − y entonces _la jefa_ sí era una mujer, como ella se suponía. Miró su mano derecha, hizo un gesto de desaprobación y finalmente se quitó el guante. Tomó una pluma de su bolso y acto seguido volvió a hablar.

− Estoy lista − afirmó, con más calma.

* * *

Umi se había aburrido de ver la riña deportiva del navegante y el segundo al mando, y se había quedado dormida recargada en el mástil. Mitty fue llamada por Sora a la cocina, para que lo ayudara a poner la mesa para el desayuno, que no tardaría en estar listo. Mientras tanto, Gio y Ryu, que iban empatados, decidieron dejarlo así. Ambos estaban jadeando y sudados, realmente había sido un partido intenso, sin contar que lo habían tomado no sólo como lo que era −un rudimentario partido de tenis− sino que se había convertido en una verdadera batalla campal, con cañonazos de pelota. Ambos habían puesto en juego muchas de sus habilidades combativas y no habían dejado de verse desafiantes durante todo el rato. Rabí, que había salido del cuarto hacía unos momentos, les arrojó un par de toallas antes de entrar a la cocina, para satisfacer su imperiosa necesidad de comer algo, pero rápidamente fue desterrado por Sora con un "no se come hasta que todo esté listo".

− Parece que el cocinero es algo exigente − comentó Gio, riendo por la cara que traía Rabí habiendo sido echado del comedor.

− Ese Sora es un loco demente − dijo Rabi, cruzándose de brazos.

− Nos mantiene con vida − fue el comentario de Ryu, que se secaba el sudor del rostro. Gio arqueó una ceja y miró incrédulo al médico.

− Lo que Ryu quiere decir es que Sora evita que Umi se coma todo − explicó Rabí que no pudo contener la risa ante su propio comentario, olvidando por completo su molestia. Ryu dejó la toalla sobre sus hombros y le dedicó una mirada furtiva a la dormida capitana. Gio lo notó inmediatamente y también la miró, pero sosteniendo sus ojos sobre ella.

− Quizá deberíamos despertarla − comentó, sabiendo que eso molestaría a Ryu. Quería comprobar hasta dónde podría llegar el espadachín. Lo miró de reojo. El de ojos azules se limitó a caminar hacia la habitación, en silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo de viernes, como siempre y gracias a los incentivos de mis seguidores jejeje. El del miércoles fue un extra y un regalo jejeje. Espero disfruten, Mary.**

* * *

− Ne, Umi − la suave voz de Gio la despertó. Abrió un ojo y lo miró somnolienta. − Sé que jugamos horrible, pero tampoco era para dormirte − bromeó, sentándose frente a ella con sus piernas cruzadas.

− Era muy aburrido verlos − dijo ella, estirándose. − Además Ryu estaba enojado y eso me molesta − bostezó.

− ¿Tu crees? − preguntó Gio con sorna. Entonces ella si había notado la molestia del espadachín.

− Si − afirmó y lo miró a los ojos. − Está así desde que entraste a la tripulación − el navegante se sorprendió, realmente ella lo había notado. − No sé que diablos le sucede − soltó y se puso de pie violentamente. − ¡De cualquier forma, no importa! ¡Tengo hambre! − salió corriendo hacia la cocina. − ¡Sora! ¡Comida! ¡Desayuno!

* * *

Regina había pasado la noche dentro del templo. Los hombres de azul procuraron que no le faltase nada. En una pequeña habitación junto al altar habían improvisado una cama y un tocador para que la señorita pudiera dormir. El día había llegado con rapidez, a pesar de que ella había podido descansar muy poco. Ni bien cantaron los gallos, se dispuso a vestirse y prepararse para partir inmediatamente. Su objetivo era claro y para cumplirlo tenía que llegar a Isla Victoria, tal como su madre y posteriormente _la_ _jefa_, le habían encomendado.

Cepilló su largo cabello lacio y colocó estratégicamente su mantilla de encaje para que nadie pudiera ver sus ojos azules ni su rostro. No pretendía mostrarse ante el mundo hasta no haber conocido a su prometido en la Isla Victoria. Sabía que la situación era por demás delicada, sobre todo porque esos piratas estaban metidos en medio del asunto. Pero lo que más le intrigaba, aunque pareciera absurdo, era cómo se vería el príncipe. Sonrió con satisfacción porque los rumores decían que era un apuesto joven de nombre Giorgio. Debía esperar sólo unas semanas más para conocerlo y estaría muy bien escoltada con algunos de los hombres de azul que antes la habían recibido cuando viajaba de incógnito en un barco carguero.

Finalmente se puso de pie, se acomodó la falda del vestido y salió de la habitación con su bolso y su maleta, uno en cada mano. Un señor de barba y cabello blanco le sonrió. Llevaba un atuendo parecido al de un monje, con un símbolo colgando de su cuello. Regina le devolvió la sonrisa.

− Señorita Regina, debemos apresurarnos, la Marina volverá a aparecer en cualquier momento y tememos por su seguridad − fueron las palabras que dijo el anciano. Ella lo miró con preocupación. Si la Marina la encontraba todos sus planes se verían frustrados. Vino a su mente la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con el interlocutor de su jefa.

− Si, debemos darnos prisa − fue su respuesta antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida.

− Señorita − la voz del anciano hizo que se detuviera a mitad de camino. − Será mejor que cambie su ropa − comentó, con un tono de voz más bajo e inseguro. − Es demasiado llamativa e irá en un barco de pescadores − aclaró. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. − Y hay algo más − el hombre se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros en una actitud por demás sospechosa. Regina se asustó. − Ayer tuvimos un encuentro con piratas − la chica parecía no inmutarse. − Era la hija del Rey Pirata

* * *

Luego del desayuno y de haber puesto en marcha el barco, cada uno estaba en sus quehaceres. Rabí ayudaba a Mitty mientras arreglaban el cuarto de los chicos para agregar una cama para Gio, que se quedaría definitivamente como navegante, o eso era lo que habían entendido cuando él aceptó la propuesta de Umi. Umi perseguía a Sora para que le diera un aperitivo de media mañana, haciendo bastante escándalo. Gio analizaba unos mapas que había en el barco, en el Cuarto de Derrota de sus viejos dueños, unos piratas de la época de la Gran Era. Entretanto Ryu intentaba concentrarse en su meditación antes de ponerse a entrenar.

Estaba sentado en posición de loto sobre el castillo de popa. Sus dos katanas descansaban frente a él, una junto a otra. La primera era de color negro, con letras en dorado y la segunda era blanca.

_El dojo estaba tranquilo esa noche. Los alumnos se habían retirado temprano ya que al día siguiente habría un festival en el pueblo y todos estaban ansiosos por participar para mostrar sus nuevas habilidades. Zoro se había dado una ducha mientras Robin terminaba los preparativos para su cena. Por su parte Ryu continuaba con su entrenamiento de levantamiento de pesas en el gimnasio, que estaba a un lado del salón. La habitación era amplia y confortable, hecha en madera. Las mancuernas, las barras y los discos estaban acomodados sobre la pared, colgados con ganchos. Había una ventana que daba hacia el jardín, por la que se colaba una tenue brisa que movía las cortinas blancas. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de pelo corto en color verde. Sobre la pared del fondo, había una especie de altar de madera, que sostenía en tres estantes las tres katanas de Zoro. En la parte superior, había algunos recipientes con incienso, que estaban apagados._

_No escuchó cuando su padre entró en el lugar. Se sentó en el suelo, recargado contra la pared. Traía una botella de cerveza en cada mano. Tomó de la suya y sonrió levemente al notar el grado de concentración de su hijo. Podía jurar que desde que regresaron del supuesto rescate, él se había hecho más fuerte y se tomaba el entrenamiento con muchísima más seriedad que antes._

_Ryu se detuvo y apoyó la enorme y pesada pesa sobre el suelo con sumo cuidado. Se secó el sudor con una toalla que tenía sobre los hombros y fue entonces cuando notó la presencia de Zoro, que lo miraba con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro mientras tomaba del pico de su botella. Levantó la otra y se la tendió a su hijo, que inmediatamente se acerco, la tomó y dio un sorbo._

− _Estás superándote − fue el comentario del peliverde tras unos segundos de silencio. − Me alegra saber que te decidiste − miró de reojo la katana negra que descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa, junto a la ventana. − Creo que estás listo para recorrer tu propio camino_

− _¿A qué viene todo esto? − preguntó Ryu, sentándose sobre una silla que estaba junto a la mesa._

− _Pronto partiremos hacia Syrup − dio un nuevo sorbo. − Sé que tú no querrás ir con nosotros − Ryu se sorprendió. Estaba seguro que no había dicho nada respecto a los planes que tenían con Umi. − No pongas esa cara − dijo._

− _Saldremos al mar − soltó, sintiendo un gran alivio. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de contarle a su padre lo que realmente deseaba hacer._

− _¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres hacer? ¿Ese es tu sueño? − la expresión de Zoro había cambiado a una seria. Ryu lo miraba igual._

− _Mi sueño es ser el espadachín más fuerte de la historia, mucho más fuerte que tu − dijo con tan seguridad que Zoro tuvo que apretar su puño para contener la felicidad que sentía. − Y para eso necesito ser libre − continuó. − Umi será la Reina de los Piratas − hizo una breve pausa. − Y es la Capitana de mi tripulación, la seguiré a dónde quiera que vaya − el padre sintió que su pecho explotaría de orgullo y también creyó escucharse a si mismo cuando tenía la edad de su hijo. Se puso de pie y se acercó al altar donde estaban sus tres katanas. Tomó a Wado Ichimonji, que era la que estaba en la parte superior y la acarició con suavidad y ternura, dedicándole una mirada cargada de afecto. Se acercó a Ryu y la extendió con ambas manos hacia él, que lo miraba con incredulidad, aún sentado en la silla._

− _El Camino hacia la Armonía − dijo. − Wado Ichimonji − continuó. − Es tuya − Ryu iba a decir algo pero se detuvo. − Una vez prometí que me convertiría en el espadachín más fuerte del mundo, por mí y por _ella_ − no dejaba de mirar a su hijo. − Esta espada es la representación de esa promesa y quiero que tú la conserves − Ryu abrió la boca y la cerró. No salían palabras. − Cuando estés listo, aceptaré tu reto, no importa el tiempo que tardes − soltó la espada y se retiró en silencio, tomando su botella de cerveza en el camino._

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta alteraron el silencio que reinaba en el Cuarto de Derrota. El lugar era pequeño. Había un armario donde estaban guardadas las cartas de navegación, algunos instrumentos de precisión para calcular las distancias y los posibles recorridos en el mar, y el reloj de bitácora. Junto a este una mesa con un mapa del East Blue extendido, donde estaba marcado el último recorrido de la nave hasta llegar a Syrup. Frente a la mesa había un ojo de buey por el que entraba la luz del sol y sobre esta un gran candelabro que colgaba del techo con varias velas casi consumidas. Sobre la pared lateral izquierda había un sofá de tapizado gris, bastante venido a menos. Todo estaba cubierto de una finísima capa de polvo que hacía estornudar a Gio cada vez que movía algo.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con suavidad, dejando que se escuchara claramente el rechinar de las bisagras y el crujir de la puerta que tenía colgado un cartel con las palabras "Chart Room". La habitación se encontraba justo debajo del castillo de popa, detrás de la cocina y se accedía por arriba, por una puerta trampilla. Con sorpresa, descubrió los ojos dudosos de Sora que llevaba en sus manos un vaso con jugo de frutas y unas galletas.

− Sora − soltó Gio con confusión. ¿No era que estaba siendo perseguido por Umi hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás?

− Gio san, no has comido casi nada en el desayuno y pensé que quizá tendrías hambre − mencionó el cocinero, sin dejar de mirar los orbes miel del navegante.

− Gracias − Gio tomó con ambas manos el vaso y el plato, bajando su mirada. No tenía intensiones de que el chico se quedara con él. Tampoco le molestaba su presencia, parecía una buena persona, pero en ese momento quería estar solo y ponerse a pensar seriamente cuál sería su siguiente paso.

− ¿Estás bien, Gio san? − Sora dio un paso al frente, entrando en la habitación cuando el navegante giró para caminar hacia la mesa y dejar las cosas.

− Si, no te preocupes − contestó rápidamente sin voltear. Tomó un trago del zumo de durazno.

− Umi san es un tanto impulsiva − Gio no comprendía qué era lo que quería Sora. − Quizá no debías haber aceptado su invitación si no estabas seguro − y allí estaba su respuesta. Volteó a verlo, muy serio. Sora se asustó y retrocedió el paso que había dado, quedando afuera del Cuarto de Derrota.

− Si lo estás diciendo por lo que sucedió con Roronoa − dio un paso hacia delante − no tienes que preocuparte, acepté porque me pareció una buena idea − dio otro paso, haciendo que Sora comenzara a sudar frío. El rostro que traía Gio no era de los mejores. − No te preocupes, todo está bien − sonrió, falsamente.

− E… está bien, Gio san − dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás y se rascó la nuca. − Cualquier cosa que necesites, me lo haces saber − hizo una pequeña reverencia y se desvaneció, dejando algo confundido a Gio. ¿Qué le sucedía? Sabía que habían tenido ya varias discusiones con Roronoa, pero no era para tanto. Además, la Capitana era la que tomaba las decisiones, no los subordinados, y eso cualquiera lo sabía. Y si Umi lo quería como navegante, eso sería. Al menos hasta llegar a la Isla Victoria.

Entró y cerró la puerta, habiendo olvidado lo que había pensado hacer cuando se acercó para salir. No pretendía tener más interrupciones. Abrió el armario y tomó el diario de navegación. Se sentó y se sirvió una de las galletas con pepitas de chocolate. Dio un mordisco y se sorprendió con lo que leía.

_Barbanegra no deja de mandar subordinados por nosotros. No le hemos hecho nada._

− Barbanegra − susurró. Había escuchado hablar de él, muchas veces, cuando era pequeño. Incluso su padre lo había mencionado en algunas oportunidades. Había sido un pirata muy temido en la época de la Gran Era. Dio vuelta la página.

_Hoy hemos asistido a la cumbre como nos fue solicitado por esa Capitana que no nos ha informado ni el nombre. Su carabela era azul y ondeaba una bandera pirata con un sombrero de cocinero. Realmente parecía una mujer amable, pero estamos en el Nuevo Mundo, no podemos confiar en nadie._

_No pudimos llegar a la cumbre, Kaido nos interrumpió el paso y apenas si logramos escapar. Volveremos al East Blue, esas fueron las órdenes del Capitán. Los tres cráneos de Barbanegra nos persiguen._

* * *

− Oi, Mitty − Rabí, que se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo no se aguantó más las ganas de hablar con su hermana respecto al altercado entre el espadachín y el nuevo navegante. Él era consciente de los sentimientos que Umi tenía hacia su primer nakama, se los había dicho en repetidas ocasiones, pero no conocía a Ryu, y al parecer era muy temperamental. Su hermana lo miró de reojo mientras se quitaba unos clavos que sostenía entre los labios. − ¿Has hablado con Umi acerca de lo que sucedió?

− ¿Eh? − fue lo único que pudo decir ella. ¿Hablar con Umi? Eso era imposible, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos chicos.

− Es que ayer fue el colmo − Rabí se sentó junto a su hermana, en el suelo, recargando la espalda contra la pared. Estaban en la habitación de los hombres, reacomodando las camas para agregar una más para Gio, sobre la misma pared donde estaba colgada la litera.

− No he podido hablar con ella − mintió, y Rabí lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo había sido inútil siquiera entablar algo parecido a una conversación ya que Umi ni había notado la tensión entre los dos.

− ¿Y tú que piensas? − preguntó. Mitty tomó el martillo y dio un golpe certero para terminar de hundir la cabeza de un clavo.

− Que no conocemos a Ryu − dio un nuevo golpe. − Y menos conocemos a Gio − otro golpe más. − No debemos meternos en esto − dejó el martillo y miró a Rabí a los ojos, muy seriamente. − Pero no me gusta Gio, hay algo en él que no está bien − comentó. Rabí abrió un poco más los ojos. − Ryu parece confiable, además Umi confía ciegamente en él

− Tampoco me gusta Gio, no confío en él − acotó Rabí. Mitty se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa.

− No te preocupes tanto − sonrió, aunque ni ella estaba convencida de lo que decía. − Confío en nuestra Capitana


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Qué? ¿Qué este es un auto-regalo-por-adelantado de cumpleaños? **

**Pues, si. Ya que se acerca mi cumpleaños, quise hacerme -en realidad hacerles- un regalo con un capítulo entre semana. Así que aquí está, espero les guste. Mary**

* * *

Una semana más tarde, arribaron al Archipiélago Mattre, un sitio turístico, que se había hecho muy famoso en el East Blue en los últimos años, después de que los piratas fueran desapareciendo de las aguas. Quizá por eso el rostro de los empleados del puerto cambió al notar la bandera que ondeaba en el mástil principal del Sea Mystery. Vieron con sorpresa que la carabela se acercaba con delicadeza, casi rozando el agua para acomodarse en uno de los muelles con absoluta precisión, tanta que no fue necesario hacer demasiado esfuerzo para amarrarla y colocar una escalerilla para que los visitantes bajaran cómodamente.

Uno de los empleados, alto y de musculatura desarrollada, acomodó uno de los mechones de su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda, para intentar asimilar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Por primera vez en años bajaría en su puerto una tripulación pirata. Y realmente no sabían qué hacer. Nunca jamás habían tenido que enfrentar semejante situación y no tenían instrucciones precisas acerca del procedimiento correcto con los piratas.

Sonrió tímidamente cuando vio asomarse desde la proa un joven de cabello rizado que miraba atentamente el lugar, con su rostro sonriente y esperanzado. El chico no parecía tener más de quince o dieciséis años, y lejos de parecer un temible pirata, ciertamente parecía un turista. Llevaba una camisa floreada en tonos azules y un short de baño color negro.

− ¡Bienvenidos! − se atrevió a decir el rubio, levantando su ancho pecho. Rabí, que había notado desde un inicio cierta turbación en el comportamiento del personal del puerto, sonrió con malicia. Sacaría ventaja de aquello.

− ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! − de un salto bajó al muelle, ya que no estaba muy lejos, dejando boquiabierto al rubio, que estaba acostumbrado a recibir gente que de ninguna forma haría semejante cosa, ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de ese salto. Rabí se acercó y le extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa amable. El empleado dudó un momento, pero se decidió por estrechar la mano.

− Es un honor tener una tripulación pirata en nuestro archipiélago − dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Luego creyó que no era precisamente un _honor_, sino más bien un _horror_ tener una tripulación pirata en sus islas.

− Se nota que no hay muchos piratas por aquí − comentó Rabí, quitando su mano y metiéndola en su bolsillo. − Estaremos unos días en el lugar, ¿qué nos recomendaría hacer primero? − preguntó.

− Creo que lo mejor que tenemos son las aguas termales, en la isla del norte. También hay varios parques de atracciones, un circo, tres casinos y muchas cosas más para que los turistas puedan disfrutar − enumeró el empleado, comenzando a relajarse.

− A nuestra Capitana le gusta mucho disfrutar de una buena comida, ¿podría recomendarme un restaurante? − insistió con las preguntas.

− Hay uno muy bueno en la isla del este, su nombre es _Mar y Sol_

− Oh, muchas gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta

− ¿Ha dicho usted Capitana? − preguntó el empleado con curiosidad. ¿Una mujer era la capitana de un barco pirata? Realmente no tenía la capacidad de imaginar cómo sería aquella mujer.

− ¡Si! ¡Monkey D. Umi! − gritó Rabí con una pizca de orgullo y otra de sorna. El rubio tragó saliva duramente mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa.

− ¡Oi! ¡Rabí! − la voz de Umi retumbó en el lugar y se sintió cómo rechinaron las maderas del muelle cuando su cuerpo cayó desde el barco, en un salto pesado. El blondo volteó con miedo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la radiante sonrisa de la capitana y su pequeña complexión física, nada más lejos de lo que había pasado por su mente. Traía una bermuda negra y una camiseta de mangas cortas color rosa, ceñida al cuerpo, que dejaba ver su ombligo. − ¿Qué tanto estás hablando con este tipo? − preguntó, cruzándose de brazos con molestia. − ¿Ya conseguiste que nos guarden el barco hasta que nos vayamos?

− ¡Mejor que eso! − contestó Rabí. − El estacionamiento es gratis − mintió, pero al rubio no le salían las palabras para contradecirlo cuando vio que detrás de Umi aparecía el rostro impasible de Ryu, con sus dos katanas atadas en su cintura. Él llevaba una bermuda verde y una camiseta blanca ceñida al cuerpo. − Y es un archipiélago turístico, hay muchas cosas divertidas para hacer

− ¡Increíble! ¡Vamos! − gritó ella, comenzando a correr mientras tomaba a Ryu de la mano, casi inconscientemente, sorprendiendo al espadachín. Rabí rió.

* * *

Tras una semana de navegación sin descanso, Regina estaba por demás impaciente. En el trayecto, se mantuvo serena y casi encerrada en su camarote. Sólo salía para comer en algunas ocasiones, puesto que la mayoría de las veces se excusaba descompuesta o se hacía traer la cena a la habitación. Bufó sentándose pesadamente sobre el catre desarmado, con las sábanas blancas revueltas. La almohada yacía al otro lado del camarote, en el suelo. Se cruzó de brazos, por debajo del busto, levantando sus pechos haciendo que se vieran más pronunciados. Traía puesta solamente su enagua rosada, de una muy fina seda y bordados en color rojo intenso en el escote y el ruedo. Su cabello largo y negro estaba sostenido por un rodete, que se había hecho utilizando la pluma que su madre le regaló antes de emprender el viaje, que ya no tenía tinta.

Estaba harta de esa situación. No quería llamar la atención de los pescadores, pero no se atrevía a ponerse la ridícula ropa que le habían ofrecido en el barco: un overol azul impermeable y zapatos de seguridad, la clásica vestimenta de los que habitaban el barco. Sabía que no podía salir a cubierta vestida como una dama de la nobleza, y menos ponerse sus ropas informales, ya que llamaría poderosamente la atención de más de uno de los hombres. Y tenía muy presente la recomendación del anciano del templo. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se refregó los ojos, recordando que hacía días no se maquillaba y que se le había terminado la crema para el rostro. Dio un pequeño grito de indignación y rabia. Luego escuchó unos sonidos extraños sobre el techo, que sabía eran de los pescadores corriendo hacia su punto de reunión en la cubierta.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al ojo de buey y allí estaba su salvación: una isla. Unos golpes en la puerta la obligaron a reaccionar e inmediatamente tomó su bata roja, se la colocó, la amarró con el lazo y abrió con una gran sonrisa de gusto en los labios. El hombre detrás de la puerta, que era uno de sus custodios, alto, robusto, de piel morena y ojos negros, se sorprendió al verla después de tantos días.

− Hemos llegado al Archipiélago Mattre, si usted gusta puede bajar a dar un paseo mientras reabastecemos el barco de provisiones − informó. − Tiene hasta la noche, señorita − se inclinó en una reverencia.

− Gracias − soltó ella. − Me alistaré y bajaré en unos momentos

− Las maniobras para el amarre ya iniciaron, en media hora podrá usted descender

Media hora después, estaba caminando por el pasillo que la llevaría a su libertad por unas cuantas horas. Se había maquillado sutilmente y atado el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones hacia delante y su fleco sostenido hacia un lado por una hebilla con diamantes, que no pudo evitar colocar para darle su toque. Tenía una minifalda violeta de tablas y una blusa lila con volados sin mangas. Sobre esta una campera de hilo de seda color negro que hacía juego con sus sandalias de tacón y su cartera. Subió la escalera y atravesó la puerta sintiendo por primera vez en días la intensa luz del sol de la mañana tocando su blanca piel. Sonrió radiante y sus labios rojos dejaron babeando a más de uno.

Cuando sus pies tocaron las maderas del muelle su corazón dio un respingo. Al otro lado de la bahía había un barco pirata. Apuró el paso sin dar tiempo a que su custodia la acompañara y se desvaneció entre la multitud que caminaba tranquilamente por las calles.

* * *

− ¡Mitty! ¡Me adelanto! − gritó Rabí al verse solo nuevamente en el muelle. Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver todas las atracciones para los turistas que había mencionado el hombre del puerto, que se retiró ni bien Umi desapareció entre la multitud que se veía a lo lejos.

− ¡Rabí san! − escuchó el grito de Sora saliendo de la cocina y luego las llaves tintineando, que le indicaron que el cocinero estaba listo para ir de compras. Sonrió y estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Estaba seguro que ese sería un gran día.

Sora descendió del barco usando la escalerilla y sonrió cuando notó que Rabí lo esperaba al finalizar el muelle. El lugar era acogedor. Había banderines rodeando todos los puestos del puerto y varias luces de colores que a esa hora aún estaban apagadas. Los lugareños llevaban ropas veraniegas, al igual que ellos. Sora vestía una camisa blanca y unos jeans rotos en las rodillas. También tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza color negro, atado por detrás, que tapaba su cabello sostenido por un lazo que formaba una coleta.

− ¿Traes suficiente dinero? − preguntó Rabí cuando el chico se colocó a su lado, y comenzaron a caminar.

− No lo sé − fue sincero. − No he podido preguntarle a Gio san cuándo llegaremos a la siguiente isla − dijo. − Además, él no ha salido del Cuarto de Derrota desde ayer por la mañana. Sólo lo hizo para dirigir la entrada al puerto − comentó preocupado.

− Ya verás que todo está bien − quiso tranquilizar a su nakama. − ¿Has visto a Mitty? − cambió de tema.

− Estaba arreglándose en el cuarto − contestó. − Cuando la llamaste gritó que nos fuéramos sin ella, que luego nos veríamos en algún restaurante o algo así − no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental de Umi comiendo grandes cantidades de platos típicos del lugar.

− Tengo algo de dinero que me dio mi madre − sonrió con orgullo. − Podríamos quedarnos algunos días para disfrutar el lugar − propuso. − Creo que tendremos muchas cosas qué hacer aquí

* * *

Gio caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del Cuarto de Derrota mientras hablaba para si mismo cosas ininteligibles. Tenía que asegurarse de que no quedara nadie en el barco cuando saliera, porque no pretendía que nadie lo viera. Tenía que hacer lo que debía hacer en ese lugar antes de que sus nuevos compañeros notaran su ausencia, y lo mejor era estar absolutamente seguro de que nadie estaba a bordo ni de que nadie lo siguiera.

Había escuchado cuando Umi salía gritando del muelle y se había acercado al ojo de buey justo para verla corriendo arrastrando a Ryu. No pudo evitar sonreír con cierto alivio sabiendo que el más peligroso de la banda había sido neutralizado por su propia capitana. También había escuchado el grito de Rabí, el de Mitty y el de Sora, y supuso que los dos varones se habían ido juntos y que la chica estaría cambiándose o algo así en su habitación. No podía seguir esperando ya que temía que si no daba señales de vida, sus camaradas dudaran de que cumpliera su misión, y esa realmente no era su intensión. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, intentando evitar que rechinara y sonrió cuando el silencio reinó tras el acto.

El castillo de popa estaba vacío. Un poco más lejos de donde estaba su barco, había un pesquero bastante grande, y más allá otro barco con una bandera un tanto curiosa: el fondo era blanco y tenía dibujado tres calaveras sonrientes, una con sombrero de vaquero, la otra con sombrero de cocinero y la tercera con una boina escocesa. No podía decir que era una bandera pirata, pero en el fondo se le parecía bastante. Caminó hacia la cubierta y manoteó el picaporte del comedor, encontrándolo cerrado. Seguramente Sora cerraría por precaución. Habiendo visto comer a Umi, él también sería precavido en lugar del cocinero. Caminó un poco más y entró en el sector de las habitaciones. El pasillo estaba tenuemente iluminado con la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventanita. Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, el que compartía con los otros chicos, notó que la puerta de la habitación de las chicas estaba entreabierta. Se detuvo e hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, descubriendo la espalda de Mitty, que estaba sentada frente al espejo de la cómoda. Tenía el cabello suelto, con sus rulos enmarañados, que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura. Un pañuelo atado de forma que le sostenía el cabello. Llevaba una top de tirantes color verde claro, y unos mini shorts negros. En sus pies unas sandalias de tacón chino de corcho, en color verde agua. Parecía estar maquillándose. Gio arqueó una ceja. Desde que la conoció, hacía poco más de una semana, jamás la había visto tan arreglada, y eso que aún no la había visto de frente.

Movió levemente la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos sobre la melliza y se encaminó nuevamente a su habitación, para cambiarse de ropa. Se pondría unos jeans y una camisa blanca que le había prestado Rabí, y unos zapatos negros que Sora amablemente le había ofrecido. Cuando terminó, abrió la puerta pensando en cómo hacer o en qué decir si se encontraba con Mitty, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la habitación de las chicas vacía y ni rastros de la morena. Suspiró aliviado.

Al bajar del Sea Mystery, saludó amablemente a los dos hombres que estaban en el puerto recibiendo a un nuevo barco de transporte de pasajeros y se encaminó hacia la ciudad, que parecía bastante más alegre que hacía media hora cuando la había visto desde cubierta.

La calle era amplia y llena de guirnaldas y banderines de colores vivos. Había música tocada por artistas callejeros, que estaban rodeados de curiosos y amantes de la música, que de tanto en tanto dejaban algunos berries en los estuches de las guitarras, violines y acordeones. Dentro de sus bolsillos, sus dedos repetían el ritmo de la música que ciertamente era muy alegre. Las muchachas le sonreían cuando él pasaba observando los puestos que vendían distintas artesanías y Gio simplemente movía la cabeza. Estaba enfocado en hacer lo que debía hacer, ya tendría tiempo de coquetear con las damas. Fue cuando pasó por el puesto de flores que la vio. Era bajita y morena, de cabello negro y ondeado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un negro intenso y emanaban un aura cargada de alegría. Sus caderas, vestidas apenas con un pareo floreado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y dejaba su pierna derecha al descubierto, se meneaban al compás de los tamboriles y las palmas de los espectadores. Estaba descalza y sus pies tenían anillos en cada uno de los dedos. Siguió su inspección ocular hasta llegar a su cintura, que estaba al aire y su ombligo ostentaba un piercing con un brillante. Sus pequeños senos estaban apenas cubiertos con un bikini rojo. Lo miró por el rabillo y le sonrió, y él no pudo evitar responder con el mismo gesto. Ella giró y fue entonces que con asombro, descubrió en la parte baja de su cintura el mismo tatuaje que él llevaba en el hombro. No tenía dudas, tenía que encontrarse con ella.

* * *

**Días antes…**

El viento agitaba sus cabellos negros. Después de tanto tiempo se sentía viva, se sentía nuevamente libre. Y no podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba entusiasmada y a la vez tan ansiosa que tenía cerrado el estómago y su corazón daba respingos. Habían pasado muchos años para ella, demasiados años encerrada en las sombras de un abismo doloroso, lleno de tormentos y miedo. Sobre todo miedo. Sintió las manos de Zoro sobre su cintura y enfatizó su sonrisa bajo el ala de su capelina color arena. Llevaba un vestido suelto anaranjado, ceñido en la parte superior y con una falda de tablas que le llegaba sobre las rodillas. Estaba descalza y el lazo que tenía en la cintura se movía con el viento y le hacía cosquillas en los muslos.

− Zoro − soltó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del espadachín cuando él se recargó contra su espalda. Estaba junto a la barandilla sobre el castillo de popa, admirando lo que dejaban atrás. Una pequeña isla desabitada hacia el este y la inmensidad del East Blue rodeándolos. Él no dijo nada, sólo cerró sus ojos e inspiró con fuerza, sintiendo el aroma del cabello de Robin mezclado con el olor a mar. Robin apoyó sus manos sobre los brazos de su hombre. − El aire del mar siempre me ha gustado − dijo con su voz suave.

− El mar siempre me ha gustado − opinó él y sonrió.

− Jamás podría cansarme de esto − dijo. − Deberíamos parar en cada isla, en cada puerto, como lo hacíamos antes − Robin cerró sus ojos.

− El Capitán elegirá las islas más peligrosas − acotó Zoro recostando su cabeza sobre la de su mujer.

− Y Nami gritará − rieron ambos. Luego sobrevino un silencio agradable y que cargaba el ambiente de una calidez que hacía muchos años no sentían. Abrazados los dos, sobre el castillo de popa del barco que los llevaría a sus nuevos sueños, vieron pasar un grupo de gaviotas que revolotearon sobre el barco antes de alejarse. − Él estará viviendo su propia aventura − los músculos de Robin se tensaron y Zoro abrió el ojo. − Una tan llena de sueños y pasión como la nuestra − apretó sus manos agarrando con fuerza los brazos de Zoro.

− Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer − dijo él. − Los padres debemos guiar a los hijos hacia su propio camino. Y Ryu eligió ser pirata, ser libre − la abrazó con más fuerza, llevando su boca al cuello de Robin. Lo besó con suavidad. − Será libre y cumplirá su sueño

− Será libre y cumplirá su sueño − repitió Robin en un susurro. Sonrió. Giró su cabeza y besó a Zoro en los labios, con un beso suave, lento, cargado de sentimientos, de amor.


	8. Chapter 8

− ¿De verdad usted es el hijo del Héroe Usoppland? − Rabí infló sus pulmones y alzó su pecho con orgullo y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sora estaba unos pasos más atrás con el rostro lleno de pánico a la reacción del tendero. Comprendía a la perfección las verdaderas intensiones de su nakama y no le gustaba para nada. − ¿Es el hombre que ayudó en la liberación de Dressrosa?

− El mismo − contestó Rabí. − El mismo hombre que acaba de volver a salir a los mares para reconquistarlos junto a su gran tripulación, los Sombrero de Paja

− ¡¿Me está diciendo que Luffy Sombrero de Paja volvió al mar?! − gritó anonadado el hombre, de unos sesenta y tantos años, vestido con pantalones cortos y camisa, y un delantal, mientras movía un pescado que sostenía en su mano derecha.

− Si, Luffy y todos los demás − se acercó más al hombre, en pose de chisme. − Incluido mi padre − susurró, mientras asentía con la cabeza y se tocaba el pecho con la mano abierta.

− ¡Hijo! − gritó, pareciendo volver dentro de si mismo. − ¡Toma todo lo que quieras! − gritó, arrojando el pescado dentro de la bandeja. Se limpió la mano en el delantal y se la extendió a Rabi. − ¡Mucho gusto! − sonrió nerviosamente. − ¿Cómo te llamas?

− Rabindra − le estrechó la mano. − De la tripulación de Monkey D. Umi

− ¿Monkey D.? − arqueó una ceja sin dejar de estrechar la mano de Rabí.

− La hija del Rey Pirata − aclaró.

− ¡Es un honor para mi que la tripulación de la hija del Rey Pirata coma un banquete hecho con mi pesca de hoy! ¡Todo es suyo! − Rabí volteó y sonrió mirando a Sora que se repetía a si mismo que nada de todo eso estaba bien.

* * *

Sólo tenía que seguirlo sigilosamente, intentado pasar desapercibida. Se había arreglado demasiado para lo que acostumbraba y se sentía extraña, pero se repetía a si misma que todas las mujeres de esa isla iban vestidas como ella, o tal vez más arregladas. El mismo Gio estaba muy apuesto. Se aferró a su pequeño bolso, que llevaba cruzado de derecha a izquierda, y apuró el paso para no perderlo de vista. Entonces se detuvo frente a un grupo de gente que veía bailar a una chica, que realmente no lo hacía nada mal. Notó cuando intercambiaron miradas y cuando ella giró, pudo ver la misma marca que él tenía en el hombro. Evidentemente esos dos tenían algo que ver. Y estaba segura de que se encontrarían.

Esperó pacientemente haciendo como que veía unas artesanías, hasta que escuchó los aplausos y a las adulaciones hacia la bailarina. Cuando volteó, Gio ya no estaba. Bufó y continuó buscando con la mirada, alcanzando a ver a los lejos a la bailarina. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

Al inicio, las calles eran concurridas, llenas de puestos de artesanos, vendedores de comidas al paso y artistas callejeros. Luego, giró a la derecha y el camino se hizo más angosto y menos concurrido. La calle, pasó de ser de adoquín a ser de tierra y piedras, y las aceras desaparecieron. Las casas, que antes estaban llenas de color y luz, pasaron a ser grises y apagadas. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y la callejuela se iba cerrando conforme continuaba en su camino. Creyó que había perdido a la bailarina, cuando dejó de verla por unos instantes. Inmediatamente dobló hacia la izquierda y volvió a verla a lo lejos. Caminaba despreocupadamente pero se notaba que algo se traía entre manos.

Mitty se había quitado las sandalias y las llevaba en las manos. Esos tacones la estaban matando al caminar tan rápido. Fue cuando pisó una piedra y su pié la hizo ver las estrellas, justamente en ese instante, la bailarina entró en una casa que era algo diferente a las demás. Era un edificio de tres pisos, con balcones salientes, de los que colgaban unas plantas con flores azules, semejantes a unas enredaderas. La puerta era doble y de una madera bastante dura, y las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando ver los vidrios impecables y dentro cortinas blancas tomadas por lazos rosados. Se acercó con cautela, una vez volvió a colocarse las sandalias, pero caminaba con cierta dificultad porque la piedra había raspado la planta de su pie derecho.

Golpeó la puerta y luego notó el cartel que colgaba a un lado, en el cual leyó que el lugar era una posada para jóvenes señoritas. Sonrió, esa era su oportunidad, tenía que averiguar más sobre la chica para llegar de una vez por todas a la verdad sobre Gio. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enorme mujer de unos cincuenta años, canosa, con su cabello mal recogido en un rodete hecho con plumas de faisán. Sus labios eran rojos y sus párpados estaban maquillados exageradamente. Llevaba un uniforme azul, de falda y camisa, y un delantal blanco con puntillas.

− ¿Qué quiere? − preguntó de mala gana, mirando de arriba abajo a Mitty, con desprecio.

− Quería saber si tenía algún sitio disponible − preguntó con inocencia. Lo mejor era hacerse pasar por alguien que necesitara pasar la noche allí y dar con la bailarina una vez dentro.

− Imposible − dijo. − Está todo ocupado − gruño y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Genial, tenía que olvidarse de ese plan y pensar en algo rápido. Se alejó sólo un par de metros y se recargó contra la pared, exhalando con pesadez. No podía continuar así o la descubrirían, tenía que inventar algo rápido.

Cuando ladeó la cabeza, se dio cuenta que en la esquina estaba Gio, apoyado sobre una columna del alumbrado. Miraba exactamente hacia el otro lado, por lo que suponía que no la había visto. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó que una puerta se abría y cuando volteó, era la bailarina que salía de la posada. Llevaba el mismo atuendo, pero tenía unas sandalias bajas color café y un pequeño bolso tejido colgando desde su hombro.

La chica observó muy bien todo el lugar antes de bajar a la calle de tierra y encaminarse hacia donde estaba Gio. Mitty había logrado entrar en uno de los jardines delanteros de las casas de por ahí y esconderse detrás de un arbusto, justo a tiempo para no ser vista por ella. Se detuvo junto a él y Gio volteó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hablaban, pero desde esa distancia no podía escuchar de qué. Se mordió el labio y apretó la correa del bolso entre sus manos. Tenía que hacer algo más si quería desenmascararlo de una vez por todas.

* * *

La situación era total y absolutamente desesperante, y no era por el hecho de que hacía más de media hora llevaba a Umi cargada en sus hombros cual niña pequeña, no, no era por eso; sino por el hecho de que ella iba prendida de sus cabellos, los tironeaba y gritaba como loca cuando veía algo que le gustaba. Y él, cual idiota y faldero, iba y le hacía caso. Demás está decir que la cara de Ryu denotaba lo cabreado que estaba.

Se habían detenido frente a un puesto donde vendían algodón de azúcar, dentro de uno de los parques de diversiones. El lugar estaba repleto de niños con sus padres y de turistas que gritaban enajenados en las montañas rusas, los autos chocadores, y las demás atracciones peligrosas que les encantaban a todos menos al espadachín, que podría dar su mano derecha por estar en su dojo. Sintió que no era la primera vez que deseaba eso. Suspiró cansado antes de sentir cómo Umi saltaba sobre sus hombros, haciendo que sus piernas y su trasero rebotara sobre él. Levantó la mirada para ver su enorme sonrisa, enmarcada por pegotes de caramelo rosado. Se veía feliz y eso provocó el milagro de que Ryu sonriera aún en el estado de enojo que traía.

− ¡Ryu! ¡Vamos a eso! − gritó de repente, señalando una enorme vuelta al mundo.

− ¿Eh? − soltó él. Jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que entre todos los juegos del parque ella elegiría el más tonto.

− ¡Quiero ir a la vuelta al mundo! − insistió con tanto entusiasmo que no le quedó otra que acercarse a la fila donde se compraban los boletos. Umi se bajó de sus hombros y se puso de pie junto a él devorando lo que le quedaba de dulce. − ¿Quieres? − le preguntó, ofreciéndole un pedazo de algodón que sostenía entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Él la miró consternado, pero la expresión de ella, tan infantil y a la vez hermosa, hicieron que se acerque y abra la boca. Umi introdujo el trozo en la boca de Ryu, frunciendo sus cejas y poniéndose de puntitas y él cerró sus labios, rozando apenas sus dedos. Ese sencillo toque les hizo caer en cuenta de que la mitad de la gente los estaba observando y decía cosas extrañas. Los dos voltearon sonrojados. Umi continuó comiendo y él colocó sus manos en los bolsillos.

Subieron más rápido de lo que creía Ryu. Pero para Umi había sido una eternidad. Aún chupaba sus dedos pegajosos mientras, pegada a la ventana, observaba el paisaje. El juego era endemoniadamente lento. Ryu estaba sentado, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Bostezó ruidosamente. Tenía sueño y el vaivén de la cabina parecía acunarlo.

− Mira Ryu − dijo ella, sacándolo de su somnolencia. − Es el Sea Mystery − la voz de ella era suave, abismalmente diferente a la de hacía unos momentos atrás. Él volteó la cabeza para ver su barco, y realmente lo hizo. Junto a otros tres. Uno grande, que parecía un pesquero. Una carabela de tres mástiles y un buque de pasajeros. Abrió los ojos cuando la cabina se tambaleó. Se habían detenido.

− Maldita mierda − masculló entre dientes. El movimiento brusco había logrado sorprenderlo.

− Oi, Ryu − Umi volteó para verlo a los ojos. Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos. Ella aún tenía pegotes de golosina en las mejillas. − ¿Cómo pasaste todo este tiempo con tu familia? − la pregunta, tan seria y a la vez desubicada para el momento en el que estaban, lo sacó completamente de órbita. Arqueó una ceja y su expresión se transformó tanto que Umi lo notó al instante y sonrió levemente. − No importa − dijo, pero él habló, muy por el contrario de lo que ella creía.

− Continué con mi entrenamiento − dijo, mirando hacia la ventana contraria a la que veía Umi. Desde ahí se podía apreciar todo el parque, sus límites, y el resto de la isla. − Mi padre dejó de ser tan reacio a contarme las historias que había vivido como pirata − continuó. Umi sonrió sin mirarlo. − Me contó todo lo que jamás me había contado − bajó los brazos y apoyó las palmas en el asiento, que era de cuero. − Mi madre es arqueóloga − entrecerró los ojos. − La mejor de mundo − sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y no comprendía la razón. − Vivimos cada día recuperando el tiempo que perdimos

_Ryu acababa de ducharse. Era muy noche y los grillos cantaban sin descanso. La shoji estaba abierta y eso le llamó la atención. Normalmente para esas horas nadie estaba despierto. Frunció el seño y salió a la galería del jardín a pesar que sólo llevaba unos pantalones de entrenamiento y andaba descalzo. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Robin sentada en el suelo, con sus pies colgando hacia el parque. Tenía sus manos apoyadas detrás de su cuerpo, y estaba recargada en sus brazos, levemente inclinada hacia atrás. Miraba el cielo, que ostentaba una luna en cuarto menguante, y muchas constelaciones lograban verse. Llevaba una yukata con rosas rojas y su pelo recogido en una trenza. Todo estaba apenas alumbrado con la tenue luz del satélite natural y la poca que salía de la habitación a través de la puerta. Ella volteó al escuchar los pasos de su hijo y le sonrió. Ryu se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, colgando sus pies hacia fuera._

− _Ha sido un largo día de entrenamiento − dijo Robin, volviendo su vista a las estrellas. − Lo bueno es que podrás descansar muy bien − una risita sobrevino al comentario. − Tu padre está roncando como un bebé − acotó._

− _Yo − dudó un momento. Desde que habían llegado a su pueblo, hacía poco más de un mes, jamás había tenido una oportunidad como aquella, en la soledad de la noche, para hablar sin tapujos con su madre._

− _No digas nada − fueron las palabras de Robin que obligaron a Ryu a levantar su cabeza y mirarla. Pero ella continuaba con su vista en el cielo. − Ninguno es culpable de lo que sucedió, pero tampoco pretendo que de un día para el otro aceptes que tu madre no está muerta _

− _No digas eso − el tono del chico fue duro y serio. La mujer llevó sus ojos a los de él, que lejos de mostrar dudas o temores, le mostraban cuánto había crecido su hijo. − Eres mi madre − continuó. − Lo eres aunque te creyera muerta. Jamás vuelvas a decir que no te acepto − se hizo un pequeño silencio que terminó cuando Robin sonrió levemente._

− _Estás entrenando muy duro − volvió a mirar al cielo. − Desde que llegamos no dejas ni un minuto el gimnasio o el dojo_

− _Quiero ser el espadachín más fuerte del mundo − lo dijo sin dudas y sin rodeos. − Para eso tengo que entrenar duro − una presión reconfortante nacía en el pecho de Robin. − Y no dudaré ni un momento en cumplir mi sueño_

− _No será nada fácil − afirmó ella. − ¿Tienes algún plan en mente?_

− _Umi y yo saldremos al mar − Robin volvió a mirarlo. − Como piratas, libres − agregó y la presión en el pecho de la mujer se intensificó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

− _Será que tendremos que separarnos nuevamente − agrandó su sonrisa. − El mar es nuestro hogar − dijo con sentimiento. − Aunque estemos separados nuestros corazones estarán siempre unidos_

− _Madre, yo − Robin abrió los ojos, era la primera vez que la llamaba así. − Quiero saber quién eres, aprender de ti tanto como aprendí de mi padre − las palabras de Ryu lograron que las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos cayeran. − Para que cuando volvamos a encontrarnos allá en el mar, pueda tener mi frente en alto y gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy hijo de dos piratas, de los más grandes que hayan existido en todos los tiempos − saltó y se puso de pie sobre el pasto del jardín. Apretó sus puños. − Soy Ryu Roronoa, y seré el espadachín más fuerte del mundo_

* * *

**Hace unos días, cerca del Baratie…**

− ¿Sanji? − la voz de Chopper inundó la pequeña cocina del barco provisorio en el que los Sombrero de Paja viajaban hacia Water 7 en busca de su nuevo barco, el New Sunshine Go. − ¿Sanji? − repitió el reno al no obtener respuesta. Abrió la puerta del todo y la luz entró, dejando ver entre la penumbra la barra y detrás de esta al cocinero. Se podía notar a la perfección el humo de su cigarrillo y que sostenía un vaso con su mano izquierda. Chopper entró y cerró la puerta. Todo volvió a la oscuridad casi total, de no ser por una lámpara de aceite que estaba sobre la mesada.

− ¿Qué sucede, Chopper? Es tarde − dijo, para luego dar una calada y expirar con fuerza hacia arriba.

− Quería saber si estás bien − contestó sinceramente el médico. − Hace unas horas que comenzaste a actuar extraño − continuó. − ¿Quieres ir al Baratie? Sólo debemos decirle a Nami que corrija el curso y estoy seguro de que Luffy no tendrá inconvenientes con − fue cortado por el rubio.

− No, está bien − sonrió pero su mueca era de melancolía. Chopper calló. No tenía sentido seguir insistiendo. Por lo que podía notar algo le sucedía a Sanji y podía intuir algo. Pero decidió no decir nada.

− Entonces me iré a la cama − abrió la puerta. − Buenas noches − dijo antes de retirarse. Sanji no contestó.

Tomó todo el contenido del vaso de una sola vez. El líquido quemó su garganta, pero no le importó. De pronto se descubrió bebiendo y fumando en una habitación oscura, sin ningún propósito más que someterse a una nueva tortura. Lo cierto era que él no sabía nada de ella. Sonrió y las cenizas que se habían juntado en su cigarro cayeron sobre la barra.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia. Y no olviden leer _"La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji"_ y _"La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji: SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY"_, de _Suave bolígrafo_, para saber qué sucedió en el pasado, antes de "El Sombrero de Paja", conocer a Pólvora Rosa Syra y conocer la maravillosa historia que el autor nos regala. Les recuerdo que los cuatro fic (los dos de Suave bolígrafo y los dos míos) están conectados y son correlativos, les recomiendo leer todos.**

**¡Nos leemos! Mary**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Capítulo extra! Para los que me dijeron mala por no publicar más seguido jajajajaja. Espero les guste, Mary.**

* * *

Cuando la cabina llegó a lo más alto se detuvo. Umi miraba hacia el mar maravillada mientras Ryu la observaba a ella, pensativo, sumido en sus recuerdos. No sólo él había podido recuperar a su madre y su historia, sino que la chica que tenía frente a él, que siempre era despreocupada y sonreía, ella, también había recuperado a su padre y toda su verdad. ¿Qué habría sucedido con Umi durante todo ese año en el que estuvieron separados?

− Oi, Ryu − Umi habló nuevamente, después de un largo silencio, mientras la brisa balanceaba la cabina y se escuchaba una lejana música resonando. La gente, debajo de ellos, paseaba mientras se divertían en el parque. Se podían escuchar los niños gritando felices. Los ojos de la capitana brillaban mientras miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte. − Mi mamá es pirata − lo dijo como si estuviera confesando algo totalmente prohibido. Él la observaba atentamente, serio y en silencio. − ¿Puedes creerlo? − hizo una pausa. − Mi papá es el Rey de los Piratas − sonrió. − Es todo una locura − Ryu notó que estaba temblando levemente. − Es cierto lo que todos decían, me parezco mucho a Luffy. Estuvimos dos meses en aquella isla hasta que mi mamá terminó de hacer su trabajo, y luego fuimos a Syrup, con Usopp y Kaya. Ahí conocí a Mitty y a Rabí − explicó, sin pensar en si se lo había dicho o no a Ryu. Estaban allí los dos solos, encerrados y suspendidos en el aire. Nunca más tendrían esa oportunidad, y en ese momento se sintió transportada al pasado, a cuando sólo eran ellos dos soñando algo que se estaba cumpliendo. − Mi papá es genial − sonrió. − Quiero ser como él, quiero ser la Reina de los Piratas

_El llavero chocó varias veces con la puerta, haciendo un sonido metálico. La puerta chirrió cuando se abrió y adentro todo estaba oscuro. Nami puso un pie dentro, con el nerviosismo de una quinceañera, y encendió las luces. Volteó, para encontrarse con las dos sonrisas más reconfortantes que podía tener en su vida, y ella misma sonrió. Padre e hija estaban uno junto al otro. Los dos llevaban la misma ropa, una bermuda celeste, una chaqueta sin mangas roja y ojotas._

− _Bienvenido a casa, Luffy − dijo. Él, que llevaba puesto el sombrero de paja, entró sin dudarlo y abrazó a Nami. Umi se quedó atrás, observando a sus padres. Sonreía. Nami cerró sus ojos y abrazó al Rey con todas sus fuerzas, llenando sus pulmones con el perfume de su piel. Luego, levantó la vista y vio a su hija sonriente mientras los observaba. − Vamos a preparar algo para comer − propuso Nami, separándose de él y entrando hacia la cocina._

_Umi vio cuando Luffy volteó y el sombrero cayó hacia atrás. Él la miró y se acercó para tomar las bolsas que habían quedado en el suelo y Umi quedó allí parada, petrificada, sin poder moverse ni pensar en nada. Estaba en su casa, de regreso, después de tantas cosas que habían sucedido. Y no sólo eso, sino que había recuperado todo su pasado. ¡Era la hija de dos piratas! Y no de cualquier pirata, ¡del Rey de los Piratas!_

− _¿Vamos? − preguntó Luffy cuando notó que Umi no reaccionaba. Durante el viaje habían tenido varias riñas, simples juegos que disfrutaron al máximo los dos, pero que a la vez evitaron que pudieran entablar una conversación seria acerca de cómo retomarían, o mejor dicho, de cómo construirían una relación que nunca se inició. Umi soltó un sonido de aprobación y entró rápidamente en su casa. El olor a mandarinas la invadió y sólo pudo correr hacia su habitación y encerrarse allí ante los ojos atónitos de Luffy y los incesantes reproches de Nami._

_Se arrojó a la cama y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Se aferró a la almohada como si fuera su última salvación y lloró larga y tendidamente entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, llena de recuerditos de las distintas islas en las que había vivido. Y su mente comenzó a ser invadida por las memorias, por todas las veces que de niña había preguntado a Nami por su padre, de todas las respuestas evasivas. Y no pudo recordar haber visto a su madre llorar. Recordó su encuentro casual con Sanji, sus postres, recordó Arabasta y su primer golpe con Ryu. Recordó cómo Usopp los atrapó en aquel monte que ahora estaba otra vez cerca. Y el rostro amenazante de Kaizoku Satsujin._

_Se irguió sobre sus manos violentamente, mirando fijo la almohada mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan triste y dolida, por qué después de haber vivido todo sin tener una sola duda ni un poco de miedo, en ese instante se veía como una niña pequeña. Los sollozos inundaban la habitación, que estaba oscura ya que no había hecho más que tirarse allí, sin correr las cortinas. Pronto escuchó unos golpes tímidos en la puerta, los que decidió ignorar. De cualquier forma no tenía intensiones de lidiar con su madre ni de dar ninguna explicación, al menos hasta que ella misma comprendiera lo que le estaba sucediendo._

_Se sentó en la cama y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, torpemente. Se sorbió los mocos con fuerza y se rascó la nariz. Levantó la cabeza y vio su reflejo en el espejo, entre la penumbra. Se veía diferente a la última vez que se vio en ese mismo espejo. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, y tenía la cara sucia y sus ojos hinchados por llorar. Pero no era eso, no. Había algo más que hacía que no se reconociera. Se puso de pie y se acercó, escrutiñándose con su entrecejo fruncido._

− _Oi, Umi − la voz de Luffy se escuchaba desde atrás de la puerta. Umi se detuvo y se puso derecha y tensa en medio de la habitación. Le temblaban las piernas. Ese hombre que estaba al otro lado era su padre. Ese padre que tantas veces había pensado, con el que tantas veces había soñado. Y no podía ser mejor, jamás había pensado en tener un padre como él. Con tantas cosas parecidas, tantas cosas que los unían. _

_Pero a la vez, sentía miedo. Un pánico irracional a verlo a los ojos. Un temor que no podía sacarse del pecho, que la obligaba a mantenerse en silencio a pesar de que su corazón le gritaba que corriera a abrazarlo, como tantas veces había querido hacerlo cuando era una niña._

− _Nami está preparando lo que compramos en el mercado − dijo, para romper el hielo. Umi pudo sentir cómo Luffy se dejaba deslizar por la puerta para sentarse en el suelo. Ella misma se acercó a la puerta, como autómata, para sentarse en el piso, apoyando su espalda sobre la madera. − Nunca comí algo que preparara ella − Umi podía saber que había sonreído porque ella misma lo había hecho. − Seguramente cocine rico − se rascó la cabeza. − No tanto como Sanji − Umi sonrió de lado. Se hizo un silencio, pero lejos de ser incómodo, era reconfortante. A pesar de que la puerta los separaba, podían sentir que el otro estaba a su lado, espalda con espalda. − Lo siento − dijo al fin Luffy, tapando sus ojos con el ala del sombrero. − No quise tardar tanto tiempo en regresar − sonaba realmente arrepentido y las lágrimas de Umi volvieron a surcar sus enrojecidas mejillas. − No hubo un solo día que no te pensara, que no imaginara cómo serías − la voz del Rey se había tornado melancólica. − Siempre supe que serías una niña − la afirmación la tomó por sorpresa. − Incluso desde mucho antes de siquiera entender qué era el amor o estar enamorado − Umi apoyó la cabeza en la puerta. − Umi significa océano − suspiró, recordando desde lo más profundo de su corazón. − El lugar donde todos podemos vivir libremente y alcanzar nuestros sueños, donde conocí a mis nakamas − hizo una pausa. − Umi, eres mi mayor tesoro_

_La puerta se abrió lentamente. Luffy se puso de pie como un resorte para ver a su hija sosteniendo el picaporte. Su mirada era triste, pero podía saber que estaba aliviada y que tenía muchas cosas para decirle. Se paró con las piernas abiertas y movió la cabeza para que el sombrero de paja cayera detrás. Sonrió con la más enorme y radiante sonrisa que jamás hubiera tenido y abrió sus brazos. Umi se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo del pasillo. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, junto a los sollozos que arrastrarían todo el sufrimiento, todo el miedo, todo lo malo, para que dentro del corazón de Umi sólo hubiese lugar para la felicidad de cumplir todos sus sueños._

− Deberíamos tener nuestra propia bandera, ¿no crees? − preguntó después de un tiempo, cuando el juego ya se había puesto en marcha nuevamente. − Pensé en decirles a Mitty y a Rabí que pintaran algunas − no dejaba de ver para afuera, mientras Ryu sólo permanecía en silencio, escuchándola atentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. − Realmente dibujan muy bien − sonrió.

− La Jolly Roger es el símbolo más importante de un pirata − fueron las primeras palabras que decía en minutos. Umi volteó a verlo con una expresión que le vio pocas veces. Parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, y no tenía nada que ver con la alocada pirata que se había subido a esa vuelta al mundo, aunque aún conservara pegotes de dulce por toda la cara.

− Lo sé, por eso tenemos que tener la nuestra cuanto antes − se sentó. − No podemos ir por todo el East Blue sin tener una bandera − se cruzó de brazos y de piernas, en posición de loto sobre el banco. − Así nadie podrá saber quiénes somos cuando nos avisten − infló los cachetes. Ryu sonrió.

− Entonces será lo primero que haremos cuando bajemos de aquí, capitana − dijo él, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y a recostarse sobre el respaldo, dejando que su cabeza descanse sobre este.

− Ryu − lo llamó como si él no le estuviese prestando atención. Cuando el espadachín volvió a verla, ella miraba el suelo con una expresión que le provocó un escalofrío. − Cumpliremos todos nuestros sueños − afirmó sin mirarlo. − El de todos nosotros − insistió. Levantó la vista. − Seremos los piratas más libres del mundo

* * *

− ¿Segura que podemos hablar en este sitio? − preguntó Gio dando un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor. El restaurante era grande, uno de los más grandes que había visto. Las paredes eran de piedra y el suelo estaba hecho en madera encastrada, así como los techos, que eran de tirantes a la vista en un cálido color caoba. En medio había un jardín, iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba a través del techo transparente en forma circular sobre éste. Las arañas de cristal con velas encendidas, daban un toque romántico al lugar, que estaba repleto de gente que comía muy a gusto una impresionante variedad de platos. Los mozos eran hombres jóvenes, ataviados de camisa rosada y pantalones negros, con zapatos muy brillantes. Llevaban guantes y una servilleta doblada colgando del brazo. Uno de ellos, de cabello castaño y corto, se acercó con una sonrisa amable a los recién llegados que habían tomado una mesa cerca del jardín central. Una mesa para dos. La chica sonrió apenas y asintió con la cabeza.

− Bienvenidos − dijo el mozo. − Aquí les dejo el menú − le extendió una cartilla a cada uno y se retiró haciendo una pequeña reverencia. La bailarina tomó la cartilla y la abrió, escondiéndose detrás de esta.

− Este es el mejor restaurante del Archipiélago Mattre − dijo. Su voz era suave y melodiosa. − Forma parte del complejo hotelero más concurrido del East Blue − continuó. − Y pertenece a mi familia − concluyó, haciendo que Gio se sorprendiera. − ¿Cómo te llamas? − preguntó, ordenando, aún detrás de la cartilla. Gio tragó saliva. Dudaba en decirle la verdad, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Ella tenía _la marca_, así que debía confiar.

− Giovanni Vittorio Denti − soltó sin miramientos.

− Muy bien − sonrió. − Soy Marisol − se presentó. Bajó la cartilla y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. − ¿Ya decidiste tu orden? − preguntó, volviendo a sonreír sutilmente. − Te recomiendo el coctel de rey marino, el nuevo chef lo prepara exquisito − dejó la cartilla sobre la mesa, cerrándola. − Eso iría muy bien acompañado de un vino blanco, cosecha tardía − colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla sobre estos. − Dime Giovanni, ¿qué es lo que deseas de mi? − soltó al fin, con su rostro serio.

− Necesito comunicarme con _la jefa_ − contestó rápidamente. Marisol sonrió.

* * *

Mitty los había seguido hasta un restaurante muy grande e iluminado. Habían caminado bastante y tenido que cruzar a otra isla, hacia el este, a través de un sofisticado puente colgante de unos cuantos cientos de metros. Después de caminar por una calle que era solamente peatonal, llena de tiendas de ropa de alta costura y puestos de artesanías, llegaron al final del recorrido. El restaurante _Mar y Sol_. Imponente, se erguía en medio de la isla como un gran castillo de piedra. Se acoplaban perfectamente la modernidad con la aspereza de la edad media, conservando la belleza de ambas en una muestra, mas que culinaria, de verdadero arte.

Se sentó en un banco de la peatonal a observar los movimientos del lugar. Realmente el restaurante era muy concurrido, por distintos tipos de personas. A todos los recibía con una sonrisa amable un señor de bigotes anchos y un elegante traje negro, que estaba parado en la puerta. Su pierna derecha hacía repiquetear el tacón chino en el suelo de adoquines, que formaban flores. La peatonal era una calle ancha, sin veredas, donde los transeúntes −en su mayoría turistas− caminaban apaciblemente sin tener que preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea mirar vidrieras y comprar compulsivamente artículos inútiles. Bufó y se cruzó de bazos y piernas, intentando parar el repiqueteo, que lograba ponerla aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Sabía a la perfección que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero había pasado toda su vida en Syrup, siguiendo gente, molestándola y robándole cosas. Así que no tenía sentido sentirse tan molesta consigo misma por estar haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Eso sin contar que se trataba de un nakama. Pero, un nakama en el que no confiaba mucho, del que no sabían nada, y que estaba teniendo una actitud muy sospechosa en ese momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró, llenando sus pulmones de aire. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, distinguió entre la muchedumbre a su hermano, charlando amablemente con un anciano −o sea, timando al pobre viejo− en un puesto de herrería artesanal. Chistó la lengua. ¿Justo en ese momento tenía que cruzarse con el idiota de Rabí? No podía ser peor. Y rogaba porque estuviese solo y no la viera, cosa que era casi imposible tratándose de su mellizo. Apretó los dientes y se levantó con prisa, pensando las opciones que tenía. E ir con Rabí no era una de ellas. En eso estaba cuando chocó fuertemente con alguien, empujándolo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir que había chocado contra un hombre. El golpeado volteó y la miró por debajo del ala de su sombrero de copa. Era rubio, de unos cuarenta y tantos. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención a Mitty, no fue su traje caro, ni sus zapatos relucientes, ni tampoco su galera ni sus guantes, lo que más llamó su atención fue su cicatriz.

* * *

**En medio del East Blue, en camino hacia Loguetown**

Usopp miraba hacia el horizonte, recargado en la barandilla de la proa. El aire era fresco esa mañana y no haber dormido durante la noche para hacer la guardia no le había caído para nada bien. Le dolía la cabeza y sus oídos zumbaban. Pensaba en lo que había vivido en ese último año, el más feliz de toda su vida, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que se recargó tal como él sobre la barandilla.

− Buenos días, Usopp − dijo la voz de Nami, mirando hacia el horizonte. Él la miró de reojo y notó que traía el sombrero de paja sobre sus cabeza, sosteniendo su cabello anaranjado. Estaba radiante. No tenía nada que ver con esa Nami con la que se reencontró después de tantos años. Parecía que para ella no hubiese pasado el tiempo, que para ella todavía navegaran en el Sunny a través de caminos desconocidos, de grietas en el mar, de tormentas alocadas, de olas gigantes. Sonreía sutilmente, desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

− Buenos días − la voz de Usopp sonaba apagada y sin vida, todo lo contrario de Nami.

− Deberías ir a dormir − sugirió sin voltear. − No te ves bien

− Si, tengo sueño − dio un bostezo y estiró sus brazos. − Dormiré un poco − volteó para retirarse cuando Nami volvió a hablar.

− ¿Por qué Kaya no vino con nosotros? − preguntó. Tenía esa duda desde que llegó a Syrup y no se podía contener más. Usopp paró en seco y apretó sus puños.

− Kaya tenía que quedarse en la Villa, la gente la necesita y además − cerró los ojos con fuerza. − Ese es su sueño y éste es el mío

− Los corazones de dos personas que se aman jamás están separados − fue lo único que dijo Nami. Usopp se retiró, pasando junto a Sanji que bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Sanji vio a Nami en la proa. Sonrió de lado. No había cambiado en nada. Parecía la misma jovencita llena de sueños de antaño y creía que en cualquier momento Luffy saldría gritando alguna tontería y ella le daría su correctivo. El viento agitó sus cabellos y el sombrero cayó sobre la espalda de Nami. Sanji levantó la vista al cielo y se vio a si mismo mirando el horizonte en el alba en la que partió hacia Syrup, esperando ver acercarse aquella carabela azulada que traía a la mujer que tanto amaba. Pero nunca llegó.

_El día en el que Sanji puso un pie en el barco que lo llevaría a Villa Syrup, una carabela azul apareció en el horizonte. Era más de mediodía. Zeff leía el periódico sentado en la puerta de la cocina. Levantó la vista y su corazón se agitó. No creía lo que estaba viendo. Tomó el catalejo y lo estiró con rapidez. El periódico cayó al suelo y las hojas se desparramaron. Se paró con violencia y ajustó el instrumento. No había duda. Una bandera pirata, dos pistolas cruzadas, una calavera, un sombrero de cocinero y una ceja rizada. Era Pólvora Rosa Syra._


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Viernes! ¡Capítulo semanal! Me alegró mucho saber que comienzan a entrever las relaciones que hay entre la historia de Suave bolígrafo y esta, realmente creo que el autor de "La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji" está haciendo un excelente trabajo. Si aún no la han leído, se los encomiendo, ya que a partir de ahora hay varias cosas que no entenderán si no hay leído previamente los dos fics de Suave bolígrafo.**

**Espero que disfruten y que me dejen sus comentarios para saber qué opinan sobre esta historia, que a pesar de no tratarse sobre nuestros amados personajes de One Piece -que pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-, tiene muchos seguidores.**

**¡Nos vemos! Mary**

* * *

− Creo que antes de poder contactar a la jefa deberás deshacerte de los espías − comentó Marisol con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Gio no comprendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo la bailarina y ella lo notó. Enfatizó más su sonrisa. − Desde que me seguiste después del baile una chica de cabello rizado nos ha estado siguiendo

− Mitty − susurró Gio, frunciendo el ceño. En ese momento, el mozo se acercó.

− ¿Desean ordenar los señores? − preguntó amablemente, con una gran sonrisa.

− Si, por favor − contestó inmediatamente Gio, cambiando en un instante. − Dos cócteles de rey marino y su mejor vino blanco, cosecha tardía − ordenó exactamente lo que le había recomendado Marisol, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de ella, que había retirado sus codos de la mesa para llevar sus manos a su regazo.

− Excelente elección, señor − nuevamente el mozo se retiró con una ligera reverencia.

− Debes dejar de ser tan evidente − Marisol continuaba regañándolo. − De lejos se nota que eres de la realeza de algún país, que amas a las mujeres, y que estás de polizón en algún barco − dio justo en el clavo. ¿Acaso esa mujer podía leer la mente?

− Número uno no soy de la realeza − refutó, acomodándose en la silla, que era de estilo barroco, con tapizado en pana roja. − Dos, soy un caballero − se aclaró la garganta. − Y tres, no voy de polizón, soy el navegante

− Eso si que es una sorpresa − dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza. − ¿Navegante?

− Esto no es para lo que te contacté − quiso esquivar la conversación. Lo último que necesitaba era hablar de él o de la tripulación a la que pertenecía, al menos de momento. − Si me deshago de ella, me dejarás contactarme con la jefa − más que una pregunta sonaba a una orden.

− Como quieras − levantó los hombros. − Yo no soy quién para prohibirte hablar con ella − masculló, molesta. − La jefa sabrá qué hacer contigo

* * *

− Hasta que regresaste − bufó Rabí cuando Sora se detuvo frente a él, intentando recuperar el aliento. − ¿Cuánto más pensabas tardar? − lo regañó.

− Es que había mucha gente − se excusó, abatido por haber corrido unos cuantos kilómetros. − Y no es que estuviese tan cerca como para ir y venir tan rápido − espetó, sin levantar el tono. Rabí sonrió de lado.

− Tendremos que encontrar a Umi, ahí está el bendito restaurante − señaló con el dedo pulgar, acompañando con un movimiento de cabeza. Sora volteó para ver el imponente _Mar y Sol_.

− Eso se ve grande − los ojos de Sora no entraban en las órbitas. − ¿Será tan grande como el Baratie? − había olvidado por un momento el cansancio. Moría de ganas por correr hacia la cocina de semejante restaurante. − Deberíamos ir ya

− De ninguna forma − dijo. − Además, Gio está allí dentro con una chica − se acercó en pose de chismoso. − Es una belleza − agregó. Sora se ruborizó.

− Pero qué cosas dices − se cruzó de brazos. − ¿Qué importa eso? Sólo quiero conocer esa cocina

− Siempre es lo mismo contigo − Rabí se dejó caer en el banco.

_Temblaba como una hoja. Miraba la escalerilla y más allá a Sanji parado del otro lado, sobre el otro barco, que era nada más ni nada menos que el famoso Baratie. Tragó saliva duramente, y dio un paso al frente. Vestía muy mal para estar en ese restaurante. Apenas si tenía una bermuda y una camiseta. Llevaba su mochila aferrada como si de eso pendiera su vida._

− _Vamos − lo alentó Sanji, con una sonrisa. Tenía su mano izquierda en el bolsillo y con la derecha sostenía su bolso. − Hace años que no vengo, así que también estoy nervioso − comentó, para calmar al pobre chico que parecía que estaba entrando a Impel Down en lugar de a un restaurante._

− _S..si − apenas logró decir. Realmente no entraba dentro de si mismo. Cuando Sanji le propuso ir junto a él al Baratie para aprender sobre cocina, aceptó gustoso. Estaba feliz de poder acercarse a su sueño y de prepararse con el mejor para satisfacer las necesidades de su futura tripulación pirata. También se llenó de dicha al saber que Chopper estaría muy cerca, en Villa Syrup, acompañando a Usopp y seguramente a Kaya, la mujer que lo estaba esperando allí. Había escuchado que ella también era médica, y que seguramente congeniarían a la perfección. Pero, toda esa dicha se fue al diablo cuando avistaron el Baratie desde la torre vigía del pequeño barco en el que viajaban todos los Sombrero de Paja que iban hacia el East Blue. Además, sería el primer destino donde pararían luego de la Reverse Mountain._

− _¡Sora! − el grito de Chopper lo obligó a detenerse y voltear. Lo saludaba con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Podía saber que eran de felicidad por la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en la cara del reno. − ¡Nos veremos pronto! − Sora levantó la mano derecha y la agitó con fuerza. De pronto comenzó a sentirse con más coraje y terminó de descender, parándose con ambos pies sobre la cubierta del Baratie. Sintió la mano de Sanji apoyarse sobre su hombro._

− _¡Sora! ¡La próxima cocinarás para mí! − el grito de Umi hizo que se le erizara la piel. Levantó la vista y vio a Zoro y a Ryu levantando la escalerilla, sin siquiera mirarlo. Bajó la vista un momento pero la volvió a levantar para ver los ojos de Sanji, que le decían que todo estaría más que bien. Por primera vez sonrió con sinceridad._

_Todo el temor, la inseguridad y el tormento acabaron cuando Sanji lo llevó por una escalera que estaba oculta. Subieron hasta llegar a la segunda cubierta donde se escuchaban sonidos metálicos y el fuerte vozarrón de un hombre. Lo miró a los ojos, sonrió y abrió la puerta. Frente a él se le sirvió en bandeja de plata el lugar más bello sobre la faz de la tierra, la cocina del Baratie. Todos quedaron mudos. El hombre que hablaba antes, fornido, de largas trenzas blancas y barba, con una pierna de palo, quedó con la boca abierta y el cucharón que llevaba con la mano derecha se cayó al suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo._

− _Sanji − soltó el anciano. Dio un par de pasos, con dificultad. Sora vio cuando el aludido se acercó rápidamente y abrazó con fuerza al hombre, como si estuviese recuperando parte de su vida con ese acto. El hombre correspondió el abrazo con afecto, cerrando sus ojos._

− _Viejo − se separaron. Sanji sonreía con los ojos inyectados de lágrimas. − Estás más decrépito de lo que te recordaba_

− _Y tú más idiota − replicó Zeff con una gran sonrisa que ninguno de los que estaban allí había visto jamás. − Te creía muerto − afirmó, cambiando a un semblante más turbio._

− _Es una larga historia − Sanji volteó y llamó a Sora con la mano. − Él es Sora − lo presentó a Zeff que lo miró de arriba abajo con severidad. − Será mi aprendiz − afirmó. El anciano sólo asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos sobre Sora, que había vuelto a temblar._

− _¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Los clientes están comenzando a impacientarse! ¡Todo el mundo a sus quehaceres! − ordenó._

_Unas semanas más tarde se encontró solo en la cubierta del segundo piso, admirando las luces lejanas del último barco que se alejaba hacia el horizonte. Se escuchaba el murmullo de los lavabos. Estaba apoyado sobre la barandilla. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca, inmaculada. Pantalones negros y zapatos lustrosos. Y junto a él descansaba una escoba. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y temiendo que se tratara del viejo Zeff que lo venía a regañar otra vez por parar a descansar antes de terminar, volteó y tomó la escoba. Pero, no era Zeff._

− _Sanji san − susurró. Realmente sólo veía a Sanji en la cocina y nunca se lo cruzaba andando por el barco. El rubio no dijo nada. Se acercó a la barandilla y se recargó contra esta, sosteniéndose con ambas manos._

− _Fue un largo día − dijo. − Será mejor que vayas a comer algo − le aconsejó._

− _Sanji san − Sora apretó el palo de la escoba. − ¿Por qué siempre estás solo? − preguntó. No se sentía con el derecho de meterse en la vida del cocinero, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber algo más de su maestro, de entender cómo era su vida, y en qué pensaba. Sanji sonrió, ocultando su mirada debajo del flequillo. Se irguió y se acomodó la corbata, que era de un color negro intenso, con una suavidad y un cuidado como si se tratara de cristal en vez de tela._

− _¿Por qué piensas que estoy solo? − se dio la vuelta y encendió un cigarrillo mientras volvía a apoyarse en la barandilla. Exhaló el humo hacia arriba._

− _Porque nunca estás con los otros, siempre estás en tu recámara, sólo te veo en la cocina − enumeró Sora sintiéndose de lo más avergonzado. ¿Qué clase de aprendiz era que le reclamaba esa clase de tonterías a su maestro? Sanji dio una nueva pitada y exhaló._

− _No estoy solo − insistió. − Estoy con mis recuerdos − Sora volteó a verlo, sin importarle lo sonrojado que estaba. Sanji lo miraba fijamente. Parecía querer escuchar una explicación más razonable. − Hace mucho tiempo que no veía esta corbata − la tomó con la mano izquierda y la sacó de adentro del traje, que llevaba abotonado. − Un día la creí perdida − continuó, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. − Y resulta que había vuelto al Baratie − sonrió melancólico. Levantó la vista. − ¿Crees que como esta corbata las personas importantes también vuelvan al Baratie? − la pregunta sorprendió tanto a Sora, que abrió los ojos y entreabrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. Sanji volvió a dar una profunda calada y sacó el humo por la nariz._

− _Volvía ver a Chopper después de muchos años − dijo al fin Sora, en un rapto de lucidez. El sonido metálico proveniente de la cocina se había atenuado tanto que se podía escuchar el oleaje romper contra el gran barco. − ¿Por qué no podrías encontrarte con esa persona tan importante de nuevo? − Sanji lo miró, serio, con su semblante duro, cosa que alteró a Sora. Tal vez había dicho algo indebido._

− _No es una persona importante − dijo, al fin, después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio. Las cenizas que se habían acumulado en el cigarro cayeron a la cubierta. − Ella es mi vida_

Entraron al restaurante, habiendo sido recibidos por el señor de anchos bigotes de la puerta. Se miraron de reojo al descubrir a Gio almorzando con una morena infernal, que lo miraba inquisitivamente mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. Ella sonreía con confianza y él parecía por demás nervioso. Sora pensó que no había sido buena idea entrar, después de todo. Rabí sonrió con sorna.

− Esa mesa estará bien − dijo, señalando una mesa junto a la ventana. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de Gio y la chica como para no incomodarlo. Una vez sentados, Rabí clavó sus ojos serios sobre los tímidos de Sora. − ¿Qué demonios te sucede? − se cruzó de brazos. − Tú quisiste entrar antes de que logremos encontrar a Umi − protestó.

− Es que − dudó. Miró de reojo hacia la mesa en la que estaba Gio. − Creo que lo estamos incomodando

− ¡Tonterías! − gritó, llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza. − Será mejor que esto valga la pena, sino pagarás tu

* * *

La cabina se detuvo y una chica les abrió la puerta. Sonreía. Llevaba la misma ropa que traía todo el personal del parque, unos pantalones blancos, una chaqueta roja de mangas largas y una gorra. Salieron y se detuvieron junto al cartel que daba las direcciones en donde encontrar los juegos. El estómago de Umi rugió. Ryu rodó los ojos.

− Tengo hambre − se quejó Umi, llevando sus manos a su estómago.

− ¿Qué quieres comer? − dio un vistazo rápido al cartel, viendo que el sector de restaurantes estaba hacia el sur. − Será mejor que comencemos a caminar − dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el sendero.

− ¡Ramen! − gritó, sobrepasando a Ryu mientras corría entre risas. Ryu chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a seguirla.

Corrieron hasta llegar a los puestos de comida rápida. Había varios, de hamburguesas, sándwiches, y un par de fideos. Umi se cruzó de brazos frente a las tiendas y miraba alternativamente a una y a otra. Ryu se detuvo detrás de ella y observaba con detenimiento cuánto había cambiado en ese año. Había crecido un poco en estatura y sus curvas parecían más desarrolladas. Se ruborizó cuando se descubrió pensando en eso.

− ¡Ese! − gritó ella, volviendo a correr hacia el puesto. Se sentó en la barra y con una enorme sonrisa encargó dos porciones. El tendero sonrió cuando vio entrar a Ryu con cara de pocos amigos y sentarse junto a la chica.

Umi volteó a verlo cuando se sentó y le sonrió con una enorme sonrisa. Aún conservaba los pegotes en los cachetes. Ryu tomó una servilleta de la barra y le limpió la cara como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Ella continuaba viéndolo mientras él tenía sus ojos fijos en lo que hacía.

− Gracias − le dijo, con un tono que lo obligó a verla. En ese momento el tendero les extendió sus porciones extra grandes de ramen. Ella olvidó lo que iba a decir y se abalanzó sobre los palillos, separándolos. − ¡A comer!

* * *

**Loguetown**

− ¡Sanji! ¡Comida! − los gritos de Luffy se escuchaban desde el puerto, a pesar de que hacía media hora que habían zarpado. Era casi mediodía y el Rey Pirata estaba muerto de hambre, como si no hubiese desayunado y tomado su bocadillo de media mañana.

− ¡Cállate! − gritó Sanji desde la cocina mientras continuaba batiendo unos huevos. − El almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos − anunció. − ¿No puedes aguantar? − preguntó indignado.

Nami abrió la puerta del pequeño Cuarto de Derrota del barco, con tanta fuerza, que la misma impactó contra la pared y el picaporte marcó la madera. Usopp la miró con sorpresa y Luffy detuvo sus gritos para dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y observar lo que pasaba.

− Esto no puede ser − dijo, sosteniendo unos papeles con la mano izquierda, que temblaban mientras miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

− ¿Qué es, Nami? − Luffy estiró su cuello para llevar su cabeza junto a la navegante. Sonrió con ganas. Luego rió. Y fue golpeado por Nami. − Oi − se sobó luego de reacomodar su cuello.

− ¡¿En qué estabas pensando cuando la dejaste irse por su cuenta?! − gritó. Luffy reía. − ¡¿De qué mierdas te estás riendo?! − estaba furiosa.

− Calma Nami, ¿qué sucede? − preguntó tímidamente Chopper, acercándose desde la cubierta. La mujer le entregó los papeles con brusquedad, impactándolos contra su peludo pecho. El reno, desconcertado, los tomó con las pesuñas y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como los de Nami. − Esto no puede ser − dijo, parafraseando a la mujer. Luffy seguía riendo.

− ¡¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?! − gritaron Usopp y Sanji, que había salido de la cocina, al mismo tiempo. Chopper levantó con sus pesuñas dos carteles de recompensa, que temblaban como él mismo. Luffy reía más fuerte.

Monkey D. Umi, la Princesa Pirata. Recompensa: 15 millones de berries.

Sora, el miedoso. Recompensa: 5 millones de berries.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola ^^ Capítulo de miércoles lluvioso y frío. Espero lo disfruten. Mary.**

* * *

Umi y Ryu comían ramen dentro del parque de diversiones en la isla del sur, dónde también estaba el puerto al que arribaron, y el Sea Mystery. Mitty, Rabí, Sora y Gio estaban todos rondando o dentro del restaurante _Mar y Sol_ en la isla del este. Mientras tanto, Regina se había colado entre la gente y llegaba al parque de diversiones de la isla del sur, el mismo donde estaban nuestra capitana y su segundo al mando.

Al entrar al parque lo único que pudo escuchar fue una gran explosión que provenía de otra de las islas del archipiélago y luego sintió cómo la gente la arrastraba hacia atrás, nuevamente hacia la salida, en una situación de caos y pánico total. No podía entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si miró hacia arriba notando que el cielo se había tornado nuboso, a pesar de que parecía ser un radiante día soleado. Arrugó el ceño y forcejeó para zafarse del agarre de las personas que la sostenían por ambos brazos, encastrados como tatami. Se hizo a un lado de la vía de escape y se sacudió la ropa. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con una peculiar pareja que hacía caso omiso a lo que sucedía y caminaba por el parque desierto, charlando o ¿peleando?

− ¿Tienes el Den Den Mushi que Sora te dio? − preguntó Ryu otra vez.

− Te dije que no lo encuentro − Umi revisó sus bolsillos. − Nada

− ¿Qué será lo que habrá sucedido? Será mejor ir con precaución y volver al barco − sugirió, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Umi estaba fuera de su rango de visión, seguramente persiguiendo a la gente que había huido en masa o simplemente yendo hacia dónde había sido la explosión. Algún lugar al este de allí. Levantó la vista y se podía ver la columna de humo. Chasqueó la lengua.

Regina, que había permanecido oculta entre las sombras, quedó estática cuando Ryu miró hacia donde estaba ella. Era un chico bien parecido, alto, fornido, de espalda ancha. Su piel morena y sus ojos azules contrastaban perfectamente. Podría quedarse mirándolo por horas. Agitó la cabeza cuado notó que se alejaba, seguramente sin haberla visto. Pensó que era mejor así, pero su cuerpo reaccionó solo y salió tras él, sólo para detenerse dos metros más allá, mientras era amenazada por la derecha con la filosa punta de una katana. Miró de reojo y era el mismo chico que antes estaba viendo. Sus músculos se tensaron y apretó los puños.

− ¿Quién eres? − preguntó Ryu, dándose cuenta de que esa chica tenía un aura extraña que no le gustaba. Aún no podía exteriorizar el haki, pero instintivamente sabía reconocer las presencias de los demás. Y la de esa chica de cabello negro, largo y lacio, con fleco, piel blanca, labios rojos y cintura pequeña, no era precisamente la más inmaculada que había sentido.

− Turista − soltó Regina, sin pensar. La mirada azul del joven era muy intimidante. Se sentía como un ratón siendo amenazado por un gran gato. Él gruñó y retiró la espada. No tenía caso, ella parecía no tener intensiones de hacer nada malo. Quizá sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero de cualquier forma no insistiría con preguntas ridículas. Tenía que encontrar a Umi y regresar al barco.

Otra explosión obligó a que ambos miraran hacia el este, desde donde provenían los gritos y el humo, en una nueva columna negra que ascendía hasta los nubarrones que eran cada vez más. Regina arrugó el ceño. Había algo que no estaba bien. ¿Por qué tantas explosiones? ¿Alguna de las atracciones se habría descompuesto? ¿O era algún ataque inesperado? Ryu envainó haciendo un ruido que trajo de nuevo a Regina a la realidad. Él sólo le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la salida, para comenzar buscar a Umi, por algún lugar.

− Espera − dijo Regina cuando él estaba a unos diez metros adelante. Corrió hasta quedar a su lado. − ¿Me podrías acompañar hasta mi barco? − preguntó con una sensual voz y poniendo cara de niña buena. Tenía que asegurarse de que él no fuera parte de la organización a la que ella pertenecía desde hacía poco. No se veía todos los días personas que cargaran katanas en su cintura y que no se alarmaran con semejantes explosiones. Ryu arqueó una ceja y continuó caminando, como si ella nunca le hubiese hablado. − ¿Estás escuchando? − insistió, a lo que él contestó con un gruñido. − Por favor − dijo. − Tengo miedo − no mentía del todo ya que ella no tenía que estar por ahí sola. Era un miembro fundamental de la alianza que harían dos de los reinos más importantes del East Blue y sabía que siempre debía estar acompañada de custodia, más aún teniendo en cuenta su misión extra, encomendada recientemente por _la jefa_.

− ¿Vas al puerto? − preguntó al fin Ryu después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio en el que caminaban uno junto al otro hacia la salida. En el camino sólo encontraban papeles tirados y desorden general, que daban indicios de la huida en masa de la gente que visitaba el parque.

− Si − sonrió apenas, él había mordido el anzuelo, sólo restaba asegurarse. − ¿Y tú? ¿También eres turista? − preguntó.

− Soy pirata − soltó sin miramientos. Regina, sorprendida, apretó los dientes. Ryu no notó su cambio ya que estaba atento a encontrar a Umi. − Estamos de paso − continuó.

− ¿Y adónde van? − decidió que lo mejor era continuar investigando. La idea de que él fuese parte de la tripulación de la hija del Rey, tal como le habían advertido los hombres de azul, invadió su mente.

− A Isla Victoria − dijo y chasqueó la lengua. Recordar a Gio le daba náuseas.

− Oh − estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué tenían que hacer ellos en Isla Victoria? − ¿El barco que está en el puerto es el de ustedes?

− Si − continuaba distraído. Llegaron a la puerta cuando se toparon con una nueva turba corriendo hacia el puerto. No tardaría en armarse más jaleo. Ryu colocó su brazo delante de Regina para detener su paso, ya que un hombre pasó corriendo por delante de ellos, como alma que lleva el diablo. Otro hombre, que Ryu recordaba haber visto en el parque, se detuvo frente a ellos.

− Váyanse − dijo, agitado. − Es _El Payaso_ − parecía asustado. Ryu se sorprendió y Regina llevó sus manos a su boca. El hombre continuó corriendo hacia el puerto.

* * *

La explosión había derribado parte de la pared de la derecha del restaurante. Todos los vidrios de la vidriera y las vitrinas habían estallado. Casi todos los comensales habían salido corriendo mientras gritaban. Gio sostenía entre sus brazos a Marisol, mientras observaba con cautela todo el lugar. Sora y Rabí, tras el estruendo, se reunieron con Gio, que los miró con sorpresa en el rostro. No tenía caso preguntar nada por el momento.

El caos era generalizado. La gente gritaba y corría. La explosión había sido en medio de la plaza, muy cerca del restaurante. Tres figuras se erguían entre el humo, mientras el fuego alumbraba a contraluz sus figuras. La luz del sol estaba cubierta por nubarrones negros y una risa entre maniática y cómica hacía eco en el lugar. Gio observaba con su ceño fruncido. Marisol estaba aferrada a su cuello. Sora y Rabí, con sendas cortadas causadas por los vidrios, temblaban como hojas abrazados detrás de Ryu.

Cuando el humo se disipó un poco, luego de la segunda explosión, las tres figuras comenzaron a dibujarse. El del centro era un hombre de edad madura, de cabello azul y sombrero de tres picos negro, con una calavera con dos fémures bordada en hilos de oro. Por cada uno de los picos salía un mechón de cabello. Tenía varios tatuajes azules en el rostro, labios pintados de rojo, los ojos delineados de negro y una nariz de payaso roja. Llevaba una camiseta a rayas horizontales rojas y blancas, pantalones de liencillo negros, botas, un pañuelo en la cintura color celeste y una capa de capitán negra con detalles en hilo de oro. También tenía guantes blancos en sus manos y reía a carcajadas. A su derecha, una mujer alta y delgada, lucía una figura esbelta y una piel tersa y suave. Su cabello rizado y entrecano colgaba hacia atrás debajo de su sombrero de vaquero blanco. Sonreía con satisfacción mientras acomodaba su tapado de piel blanca. Llevaba un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo hasta la rodilla, con un tajo que dejaba al descubierto su pierna izquierda. Sus zapatos de tacón blancos, la elevaban unos veinte centímetros del suelo, dándole un toque elegante. Tenía los labios pintados de rojo y a pesar de que se notaba tenía unos cuantos años, podía competir con la belleza de Marisol, que la miraba con cierto recelo.

A la izquierda del payaso, un hombre de baja estatura, camisa naranja y pantalones negros, sostenía una bazooka enorme sobre su hombro. Tenía barba candado y una boina escocesa de colores naranja y negro que tapaba su cabello. Su rostro estaba serio y mostraba varias arrugas y cicatrices. Llevaba gafas de marco negro, muy gruesas.

− ¿Quiénes son esos niños, Buggy? − preguntó la mujer, acercándose a él meneando las caderas. El aludido cesó su estruendosa risa y miró con cara de pocos amigos al grupo que estaba reunido dentro de lo que quedaba del restaurante, a unos veinte metros.

− Quién sabe − dijo y volvió a reír. El otro hombre bajó la bazooka y la apoyó en el suelo. Soltó un suspiro y también vio a los chicos.

− Será mejor que hagamos esto rápido − dijo. − No quiero que salga nadie lastimado

− Deja de decir eso − lo regañó la mujer. − No hubieras venido − se acomodó el cabello.

− ¡Reclamo esta isla como mía! − gritó el payaso. − ¡Quiero diez millones de berries, un banquete y todos los barcos que están en los puertos! ¡A partir de este momento todos son de Buggy El Payaso! − rió nuevamente.

* * *

Sin saber por qué, el hombre al que había chocado la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia un callejón justo antes de que algo explotara e hiciera volar media plaza y medio restaurante por los aires. Temblaba de miedo aferrada al brazo del hombre que miraba hacia fuera sacando apenas la cabeza. Se había quitado el sombrero y Mitty pudo ver su cabellera rubia rizada. El corazón golpeaba su pecho como jamás lo había sentido antes. Estaba realmente asustada y no era para menos. Esa explosión, que se había repetido hacía segundos, podría haberla matado si aquel sujeto no la hubiera llevado consigo.

− ¿Estás bien? − la voz del hombre era serena, refrescante y suave, como una brisa invernal. Sus ojos negros la miraban ofreciéndole seguridad y calma. Unas pequeñas arrugas delataban que era un hombre de más de cuarenta años. Mitty no podía responder, estaba aterrada. − Oye, ¿estás bien? − el hombre la tomó por los hombros con suavidad y la movió, para despertarla de su shock. Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Él la soltó y volvió a mirar hacia la calle donde todo mundo corría desesperadamente. − Tendremos que salir de aquí − dijo, informándola. − Iremos a mi barco − continuó. − ¿Estás sola? ¿Dónde están tus padres? − preguntó. Mitty pareció despertar al escuchar la palabra "padres".

− No − hizo un gesto con ambas manos. − No estoy sola, estoy con mi tripulación − dijo. − Mis nakama están conociendo las islas − de pronto recordó que Rabí, Sora y Gio estaban en la misma plaza que ella. Quiso salir corriendo pero fue detenida por la mano del hombre, que la tomó de la muñeca.

− ¿Dónde vas? − preguntó. − Es peligroso volver a ese sitio

− ¡Mi hermano y mis amigos están ahí! − gritó y se soltó del agarre. − ¡Suéltame! − insistió cuando el hombre la tomó por el brazo con más fuerza.

− No − dijo. − Son piratas − aclaró.

− ¡Yo también soy pirata! − los ojos del hombre se abrieron desmesuradamente. − ¡Mi hermano está ahí!

− ¿Eres pirata? ¿La carabela que está en el puerto es de tu tripulación? − preguntó. − ¿Quién es tu capitán? − más preguntas querían escapar de la boca del hombre que no podía entender que esa niña fuera pirata.

− Suélteme − lo último que quería hacer Mitty era contestar todas esas preguntas. Tenía que regresar a la plaza y ver qué había sucedido con sus nakamas. El hombre la soltó. − Monkey D. Umi − fue lo último que dijo ella antes de desaparecer entre la gente. El hombre quedó estático, sin poder entender lo que había escuchado.

− _Monkey_ − repitió.

* * *

Umi había logrado llegar a la plaza donde dos hombres y una mujer reían. Podía ver a sus nakamas frente a ellos y sentía que su sangre hervía de emoción al pasar por sus venas. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Su orgullo se hinchó cuando vio que Gio dejaba a la chica que traía en brazos en el suelo y se acercó al que parecía ser el jefe del trío.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con que los barcos del puerto son tuyos? − preguntó, mientras continuaba caminando en dirección a Buggy. Este detuvo su risa para mirarlo con molestia.

− ¿Y tú quién mierda eres? − preguntó de mala gana. − Vete de aquí, mocoso, no quiero tener que castigarte − el payaso se cruzó de brazos.

− El que se va a ir de aquí eres tu − Gio apretó su puño y este se volvió color negro. Sora y Rabí que estaban abrazados, lo miraron con sorpresa. Umi, que aún estaba sobre el techo de una de las tiendas, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Buggy dio un paso hacia atrás. La mujer hizo lo mismo mientras que el otro hombre levantó la bazooka para apuntar a Gio. − ¿Para qué quieres nuestro barco? − insistió sin moverse del lugar.

− Ustedes deberían considerar unirse a mi tripulación − comenzó a decir el payaso para que no se notara su nerviosismo. − Somos piratas famosos, de los pocos que sobrevivieron a la _Extinción_ − continuó. − Ustedes son jóvenes − sonrió y volvió a cruzarse de brazos en una pose triunfal. − Sabes chico, fui un shichibukai − dijo orgulloso.

− Me vale una mierda − Gio dio un nuevo paso cuando sintió que a su lado caía algo del cielo. Cuando volteó, abrió la mano y desvaneció su haki. − Capitana − hizo una reverencia sin quitar su gran sonrisa del rostro. Buggy miraba alternativamente al chico y a la chica que había aparecido de la nada. Ella sonreía y esa sonrisa le daba escalofríos al payaso. La mujer se había acercado.

− ¿No te recuerda a alguien esa chica? − preguntó en un susurro. Buggy asintió con la cabeza temiendo lo peor.

− ¡Viejo! − dijo ella, poniendo sus brazos en jarra. − ¡No te daré mi barco! − dio un paso al frente. − ¡Yo seré la Reina de los Piratas!

* * *

**Costa de Syrup**

Una embarcación azulada estaba anclada desde hacía tres días frente a la costa de Syrup. Los pobladores estaban realmente preocupados ya que la bandera que ostentaba era una bandera pirata, pero nadie se había atrevido a hacer nada. Kaya, realmente preocupada por la situación, se había acercado con el afán de descubrir de quién podría tratarse. Hacía años que los piratas no iban allí. Miró con nostalgia la bandera que desde hacía un año flameaba en el puerto: la bandera de los Sombrero de Paja. Suspiró. Al volver su vista a la carabela, logró divisar un pequeño bote que se avecinaba. En él había dos personas.

Kaya se acercó a la playa, con sus pies descalzos tocando la arena húmeda. Recordaba a Usopp como cada día, como cada segundo y se preguntaba cómo estarían sus hijos. Sonrió sin querer y en ese instante se dio cuenta que el bote estaba a pocos metros. En él iban dos mujeres. Una de cabello verde oliva, de unos cuarenta años y otra de la que sólo podía ver su mentón, ya que estaba tapada con una capucha negra.

Unos minutos más tarde, las dos mujeres descendían del bote. Al frente iba la mujer de cabello verde y detrás la encapuchada, que llevaba unos pantalones ajustados color rojo, botas de montar y el resto de su cuerpo cubierto con una capa negra. Se detuvieron junto a Kaya, que traía su cabello rubio suelto y el viento se lo movía. El vestido rosado era holgado y sostenía con su mano izquierda las dos sandalias negras. Les sonrió amablemente antes de saludarles.

− Bienvenidas − dijo. − Soy Kaya − extendió su mano derecha que fue apretada por la de la mujer de cabello oliva. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono y desprendían un aura tranquila.

− Olive − dijo. − Ella es nuestra capitana − dijo, sin presentarla. − Necesitamos corroborar algo en esta villa − informó. − No causaremos problemas − continuó sin poder evitar mirar de reojo hacia la bandera flameante. Kaya hizo lo mismo.

− Esta Villa está bajo la protección del Rey Pirata − confirmó Kaya. − Pero él no está aquí − continuó. − Partió rumbo al Grand Line hace unos días − notó cuando la mujer que Olive había dicho era la capitana se tensó.

− Ya veo − respondió y volteó. − Capitana, ¿será necesario inspeccionar? − preguntó. La capitana levantó la cabeza y se quitó la capucha, dejando que su cabello castaño se revolviera con el viento. Su rostro era amable, pero mostraba una profunda desilusión. Kaya podía saber que esa mujer no la estaba pasando muy bien.

− Quisiera conversar con Kaya san − pidió. Su voz se oía apagada. Olive se hizo a un lado.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Holas! ¿Cómo están? SI, lo sé. Tardé un poco en subir el capítulo jajaja Unas horas más, pero aquí está. Espero les guste y me dejen el regalito que estoy deseando: su comentario.**

**Mary**

* * *

− ¡Viejo! − dijo Umi, poniendo sus brazos en jarra. − ¡No te daré mi barco! − dio un paso al frente. − ¡Yo seré la Reina de los Piratas!

− ¿Eh? − fue lo único que pudo decir Buggy al escuchar semejante declaración, que le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Podía ser que esa mocosa fuera la hija de Luffy? ¿Tan rápido se había vuelto pirata? Umi dio un paso al frente y apuntó al payaso con el dedo.

− ¡Soy Monkey D. Umi! − vociferó. − ¡Hiciste que el parque de diversiones cerrara! ¡Voy a patearte el culo! − gritó, amenazante. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido y el rostro de Buggy estaba pálido y sudoroso.

− Te lo dije − susurró la mujer, aferrándose al brazo del payaso. Mientras tanto, el otro hombre, se acercó a ellos aún apuntando al grupo de chicos.

− Es la hija de Luffy − susurró. − ¿Qué hacemos?

− Dispara − ordenó. Le temblaban las piernas, pero no podía retractarse. Rió a carcajadas y el hombre le dio al gatillo.

Inmediatamente un gran proyectil salió disparado hacia los chicos. Gio, con las manos desnudas envueltas en haki, sostuvo la bala y la levantó como si fuera un balón de volley, ante la mirada incrédula de los tres piratas mayores. Rabí y Sora dieron un paso hacia atrás, aún abrazados y temblando, mientras Umi volvía a sonreír.

− No juegues con nosotros − dijo Gio. − Deja a este lugar en paz − ordenó. − O tendremos que sacarte a patadas − Umi puso su brazo extendido frente a Gio.

− ¿Quién eres tu? − preguntó Umi.

− Buggy El Payaso − contestó él, levantando el pecho. − Ellos son Alvida y Galdino, mis nakamas − continuó presentando a la mujer y al hombre. No sabía muy bien por qué había respondido, pero instintivamente no quería provocar a los nuevos piratas. Gio le daba pánico, parecía por demás fuerte.

− He escuchado historias sobre ti − dijo Gio. − No muy buenas historias − continuó.

− Este archipiélago es mi territorio − Buggy quería intimidarlos para que se fueran. No tenía intensiones de pelear con ellos, menos considerando que se trataba de la hija de Luffy y de un usuario de haki. − Les doy diez minutos para que se retiren − se cruzó de brazos.

− No me iré − refutó inmediatamente Umi. − El que se irá eres tu − continuó. − Este archipiélago no es de nadie

* * *

Ryu y Regina se vieron atrapados en la masa de gente que abordaba los barcos que se encontraban en el puerto de la isla del sur. Ella se había tomado la libertad de enganchar su mano a la de Ryu, para no perderlo ni perderse. Él iba delante, empujando con la mano libre a las personas para abrirse camino hacia el barco pesquero que era el que transportaba a Regina. No cuestionó nada, simplemente la acompañaría porque él era un caballero y luego iría tras Umi. No tenía caso correr, ya que su capitana podía arreglárselas muy bien sola. Estaba enojado, muy molesto y deseando que todo aquello acabase rápido para poder tomar un trago y largarse a dormir toda la tarde.

Un gran hombre les impidió el paso. Llevaba un mandoble sobre la espalda, de empuñadura de oro. Miró de arriba abajo a Ryu, deteniéndose en sus katanas y sonrió de lado, con una risa sobradora. Llevaba el torso desnudo, una bermuda blanca rota en las rodillas, y unas ojotas en los pies. Tapaba su cabeza rapada con un pañuelo a lunares rojos y un tatuaje con una serpiente cubría desde su mejilla izquierda hasta su abdomen. En la espalda baja llevaba el tatuaje que alguna vez perteneció a Barbanegra, tres calaveras.

Regina apretó la mano de Ryu notando que ese hombre no les estaba dejando pasar. ¿Acaso era un pirata? Sintió cómo su acompañante se tensaba y detenía su paso frente al gigante, mirándolo fijamente, intentando comprender el motivo por el cual se interponía en su camino. La gente pasaba junto a ellos, empujándolos y haciendo que se muevan levemente.

− Queremos pasar − masculló Ryu, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el hombre lo escuchara pero no pareciera que estaba gritándole.

− ¿Tú eres Roronoa, no? − preguntó el gigante. Ryu estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo era que lo conocía? Tal vez las noticias de hacía un año habían dejado huellas en la gente.

− Ryu Roronoa − confirmó. No tenía caso ocultarse, y además, jamás lo haría. El tipo soltó una estruendosa carcajada. La gente cada vez pasaba más lejos de ellos.

− Qué suerte tengo − dijo cuando terminó de reír. − Tendré la oportunidad de medirme con un Roronoa − llevó su mano izquierda a la empuñadura de su arma que sobresalía por detrás de su cabeza. − Me dijeron que son tres espadachines formidables − comentó, acariciando la empuñadura, con una expresión demencial. Sus ojos negros reflejaban emoción. − ¿Qué tan fuerte serán? − Ryu no podía articular palabras. ¿Cuáles eran las intensiones de ese tipo? − Soy Elías, la Rata Oscura − se presentó. − Te reto a un duelo, Roronoa − escupió a un lado. Ryu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sólo a él le sucedían semejantes cosas. No podía decir que no, su orgullo se lo impedía.

− ¿Le dirás que si? − escuchó la susurrante voz de Regina detrás de él. Asintió con la cabeza.

− Vayamos al parque de diversiones − fue el primer lugar desierto que se le ocurrió.

* * *

Mitty corría hacia la plaza. Su corazón seguía golpeando fuertemente su pecho y sentía que las rodillas se le aflojaban. Se había quitado las sandalias y estaba descalza. El empedrado estaba húmedo ya que había comenzado a lloviznar. Al llegar, la escena era impactante. Umi estaba frente a frente con un tipo de apariencia extraña, que a simple vista parecía un payaso circense. Detrás de ella Gio, que permanecía serio y de brazos cruzados y más atrás, Sora y Rabí abrazados, junto a la chica que tenía el mismo tatuaje de Gio. Dejó de correr y caminó sigilosamente pegada a las edificaciones hasta llegar junto a los demás. Él único que se había percatado de su presencia era el hombre de boina escocesa, que la siguió todo el tiempo con la mirada.

− ¿Qué está sucediendo? − preguntó acercándose a Rabí, que la miró de reojo y dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

− Creí que estabas en otra isla − dijo, sin contestar a su pregunta. Mitty se colocó entre los dos chicos y ambos tres se abrazaron.

− Es Buggy, el payaso − la carpintera se sorprendió con lo que dijo Sora. Había escuchado varias historias de parte de Usopp sobre este pirata. − Dijo que todos los barcos del puerto le pertenecen

− No digas más − una gota cayó por su sien. Era obvio lo que estaba sucediendo.

− Gio es fuerte − fue el comentario de Rabí. − Usó haki y detuvo un misil con las manos − las piernas de Mitty comenzaron a temblar más. Si Gio era así de fuerte, no era tan infundadas sus dudas. ¿Quién podía ser?

Umi dio un nuevo paso al frente y Buggy sostuvo su mirada. No podía retroceder. Tenía que hacer que esos mocosos se retractaran y se fueran. De pronto una idea cruzó por su mente: si esa chica era la hija de Luffy, tal vez caería con algo simple y que tuviese que ver con comida.

− ¿Quizá podríamos discutir esto en mi barco? − colocó una mano debajo de su barbilla. − Ordenaré a mi cocinero que haga un banquete − los ojos de Umi brillaron. Había comido un buen ramen, pero un banquete no le vendría para nada mal.

− Está bien − dijo, pensando en la cantidad de comida que podría obtener. − ¿Tienes carne? − la mandíbula de Gio cayó. ¿Cómo era posible que Umi fuera así de ingenua? Se llevó las manos a la cara. Los tres que estaban abrazados se separaron, resignados. Marisol había desaparecido.

El barco pirata de Buggy, el Payaso se erguía altivo entre los barcos comerciales en el puerto de la isla del este del Archipiélago. Era grande y robusto, con tres mástiles. La vela mayor tenía pintada la misma insignia que la que llevaba la bandera: una calavera con nariz de payaso y los ojos pintados, con los clásicos dos fémures. El mascarón de proa era un elefante circense, cuya trompa era un cañón, y más abajo había dos cañones más, al igual que todo alrededor del barco. Por la barandilla se asomó un gran león que rugió al ver al grupo que se acercaba, que iba encabezado por Buggy y Alvida, seguidos por Galdino que vigilaba cada dos segundos a los jóvenes piratas que le pisaban los talones. Umi y Gio iban delante, mientras Mitty, Sora y Rabí cuchicheaban detrás.

− ¿Un león? − preguntó Rabí, incrédulo.

− ¿Qué pensabas? ¿No ves que es un payaso? − dijo Mitty en el mismo tono que su hermano.

− No me gusta esto − comentó Sora. − Deberíamos irnos al Sea Mystery − insistió.

− La capitana dijo que iríamos al banquete − la ironía en la voz de Mitty asustaba más al conicero.

− También me preocupa Ryu − insistió Rabí, con los ojos clavados en los piratas que se asomaban en la cubierta del enorme barco. Eran un hombre de cabello blanco con un corte que se asemejaba a la melena de un león, con un chaleco de piel blanca, y otro con el cabello negro, la mitad detrás de la oreja derecha y la otra mitad sobre su ojo izquierdo. Miraba a los recién llegados con desconfianza. Tenía una bufanda a rayas anchas, en azul y blanco y llevaba un chaleco negro abotonado. El león rugió más fuerte cuando quedaron al pie de la escalerilla.

Buggy subió sin decir palabra y se dirigió a su camarote. Alvida y Galdino, se miraron condescendientemente y se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras los dos hombres que estaban uno a cada lado de la escalerilla recibieron a los invitados con una mirada de desconfianza total.

− Monkey D. Umi − se presentó la capitana, extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre con corte de león, que se sorprendió tanto al escuchar el apellido de Umi que se ahogó con su propia saliva. Ella sonrió. El otro, la saludó apropiadamente.

− Él es Mohji − señaló con el pulgar a su compañero, que se agarraba el estómago mientras tosía. − Es un idiota − aclaró. − Soy Cabaji − soltó la mano de Umi y miró directamente a Gio a los ojos, que estaba parado detrás de ella con la mirada amenazante. No le gustaba para nada la decisión que había tomado la capitana, era por demás peligroso estar en el barco de unos piratas con tanto renombre y menos teniendo en cuenta que estaban en total desventaja, sobre todo porque Ryu no estaba.

− Ellos son mi tripulación − se cruzó de brazos. − Gio, Sora, Mitty y Rabí − los presentó rápidamente. − El viejo nos invitó a comer − explicó. − Pero falta uno de mis nakama − dijo.

− Pueden pasar al salón comedor − dijo Mohji una vez se repuso. − Buggy los atenderá pronto − Cabaji no pronunció palabra y no dejaba de mirar a Gio mientras los escoltaban. El león también los siguió de cerca, acechándolos. Mitty y Rabí temblaban mientras caminaban abrazados. Sora miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando teniendo la esperanza de hallar a Ryu, pero nadie los había seguido.

* * *

Regina no tenía otra salida, había tenido que acompañar a su escolta hacia el parque de diversiones nuevamente. No era para nada seguro quedarse sola en el puerto, y menos considerando que ese sujeto al que deberían enfrentar había pertenecido a la banda de Barbanegra. Nada le garantizaba que la hubiese dejado irse hacia su barco. Después de todo, el espadachín parecía fuerte y según el gigantón, era famoso.

Al llegar, Ryu la soltó y sólo faltó una mirada para que entendiera que debería quedarse alejada del lugar donde pelearían. El problema era encontrar un buen lugar para no sólo no correr riesgos de resultar herida por la batalla, sino saberse segura respecto a cualquier rufián que osara atacarla mientras estuviese sola. El parque de diversiones estaba desierto, pero todo le resultaba peligroso.

Encontró una pequeña casita que simulaba la de Hansel y Gretel, un cuento clásico que le contaban a los niños y que ella por supuesto conocía. Sonrió apenas cuando abrió la puerta y confirmó que no era de chocolate, como aparentaba. Dentro todo era pequeño, pero había una mesa, algunas sillas y un gran horno, que seguramente sería aquel en el que la bruja fue quemada.

Del otro lado, Ryu miraba fijamente a Elías mientras desenfundaba ambas katanas. No tenía sentido dilatar el asunto demasiado y debía terminar cuanto antes para reencontrarse con Umi y el resto de la tripulación y finalmente largarse de allí. Nada de lo que sucedía era normal. Años sin siquiera tener noticias de un pirata, y se había topado con uno que había pertenecido a la banda de Barbanegra. Frunció más el ceño y se puso en posición de combate, pensando en cómo se sentiría Zoro si supiera que tendría su primer duelo fuera del dojo. Su pecho se hinchó, le demostraría a ese tipo de lo que era capaz.

− Muy bien, Roronoa − le dijo. − Estoy esperando − tomó el mandoble con una sola mano y lo estiró frente a él. Ryu se abalanzó, dio un giro y cortó el aire. Unas gotas de sangre mancharon el suelo. − No eres tan rápido como creía − la camiseta de Ryu se tiñó de rojo.

* * *

**San Faldo, cerca de Water 7**

Bebía sake. No le importaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. En el lugar había puros hombres bebiendo, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su sueño, aquel por el que se había ido de su hogar hacía algunos meses. Sentía que había hecho lo correcto, pero no lograba hallar el camino que quería recorrer. Por más que se sentara a meditar, a pensar durante horas, con o sin sake, por más que retara a cuanto espadachín, samurai, esgrimista, o cualquier sujeto que portara un arma parecida a una espada que se cruzara por su camino, no lograba ser auténtica y sentirse cómoda, tal como su padre le había enseñado.

El bar en el que estaba era de estilo occidental, con mesas de vidrio y sillas de madera de ébano, talladas finamente. La barra se situaba en medio del salón, con forma circular, y varios taburetes alrededor. Iluminaba la estancia una araña de seis lámparas con tulipas de cristal de varios colores. El suelo era de madera lustrada. El barman miraba a Mika con ojos inquisidores de tanto en tanto, mientras ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Vestía unas calzas hasta la mitad de la pierna color negro, una chaqueta china, abotonada a un lado, de raso con flores rojas sobre un fondo blanco. Tenía su largo cabello rosado suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros hacia delante. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias de tacón color rojo.

− ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí? − preguntó el chico alto, musculoso, de cabello castaño y ojos grises. Mika levantó la vista, pero no contestó. No tenía caso entablar conversaciones absurdas. − Veo que te gusta el sake − comentó, mirando las tres botellas vacías que yacían sobre la barra. Ella simplemente ignoró el comentario del barman. − ¿Cómo te llamas? − insistió, apoyando sus codos sobre la barra, frente a Mika.

− ¿No tienes clientes qué atender? − fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar el dinero por las botellas de sake y levantarse, con tanta mala suerte que apoyó mal el tacón y trastabilló. El castaño la tomó por la muñeca para evitar que cayera, casi subiéndose sobre la barra.

− ¿Estás bien? − preguntó. Ella levantó la vista y quitó su mano con brusquedad. Se acomodó la ropa.

− Si, gracias − dijo. Dio media vuelta y se topó con los ojos sorprendidos de un joven alto y rubio que parecía estar viendo una aparición. Mika se detuvo en seco. − ¿Jimmy?

− ¿Mika? − preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

− Si − dijeron al mismo tiempo también.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá? − preguntó. − Hace poco dejamos a Brook en Water 7 − dijo. − ¿Zoro está allí? − preguntó y luego se arrepintió. Recordó como un cachetazo la última conversación que había tenido con la chica en el barco de la Marina.

− No lo se − dijo ella después de unos cuantos segundos de un incómodo silencio. Hacía meses que no veía a nadie conocido y podía por primera vez mirar a los ojos a un sujeto sin necesidad de preocuparse.

− ¿Quieres tomar algo? − preguntó Jimmy, arriesgándose a meter la pata.

− Mejor vayamos a caminar − propuso ella, queriendo salir de ese bar cuanto antes.


	13. Chapter 13

− Tengo hambre − fue lo primero que dijo Umi después de un largo silencio que se formó tras la desaparición de todos los miembros de la tripulación del payaso que los habían estado guiando u observando. Sentados frente a la larga mesa del comedor del barco se encontraban Umi junto a Mitty y frente a ellas los tres chicos, Gio, Sora y Rabí. Todos la miraban con desconcierto e incredulidad.

− ¿Dónde está Ryu? − se atrevió a preguntar Mitty, sabiendo que esa era la pregunta más necesaria en ese momento. Todos sabían que debería estar con ella.

− ¿Eh? − arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. − Lo dejé en el parque de diversiones − dijo muy fresca y un estruendo que provenía del estómago de Umi retumbó en el ambiente, provocando que una gota de sudor cayera de las frentes de todos.

− Creo que deberíamos dejar esto y volver al barco − propuso Gio, mientras su mente lo llevaba a la misma encrucijada que antes. Tenía que reencontrarse con Marisol para comunicarse con la jefa y luego zarpar hacia Isla Victoria lo más rápido posible. No debía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, más considerando que los piratas parecían haber salido de sus cuevas nuevamente.

− Quiero mi banquete − Umi hizo un capricho. − No me iré de aquí sin él − protestó, enfrentando a Gio con la mirada.

− Pues yo me iré − se levantó.

− Haz lo que quieras − dijo ella, despreocupadamente.

− Umi san − fue Sora el que habló esta vez. − Gio san tiene razón − apoyó al navegante. − Deberíamos irnos − continuó. − Prepararé un banquete para ti, pero volvamos al Sea Mystery

− No − se negó. − Me quedaré hasta que me den mi comida

Gio se puso de pie y miró fijamente los ojos de su capitana, que parecían los de una niña pequeña. No comprendía a Umi, a veces tan madura y a veces tan infantil. O tal vez había algo en su decisión de quedarse en aquel navío que él desconocía. De cualquier forma lo que él tenía que resolver era esa conversación pendiente con Marisol y el aviso a la jefa. Sora, que lo había acompañado con las palabras, ahora también lo acompañaba con las acciones, ya que se puso de pie. Y también Mitty y Rabí, al unísono.

− Nos veremos en el Sea Mystery después de mi banquete − dijo ella volviendo a la misma sonrisa despreocupada de siempre y a estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza. − Sora − lo llamó. − Compra muchas cosas ricas − dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Cuando el cocinero iba a decir algo, ella continuó. − No quiero que se queden − lo miraba fijo. Rabí y Mitty se pararon uno a cada lado de Sora. − Quiero que me dejen sola − fue una orden y los tres asintieron, aunque querían sacarla de allí a la fuerza.

− Umi, Isla Victoria está a dos semanas más de aquí, si no nos detenemos durante la noche − Gio estaba serio, mucho más de lo que nunca lo habían visto. Había confirmado que Buggy no era tan poderoso como decía serlo, con sólo sentir su haki lo podía saber, ni ninguno de los hombres que lo acompañaban a bordo de aquel barco.

− No te preocupes − dijo ella y sonrió con más ganas. − Vayan − los autorizó a retirarse. − Los alcanzaré pronto

* * *

− No sé si fue lo correcto − el primer comentario después de minutos de haber llegado a su barco fue el de Mitty. Acomodaba unas herramientas que habían quedado sobre la cubierta antes de desembarcar en el puerto. Rabí, que estaba distraído leyendo unas revistas que había comprado, la miró de reojo. − Umi es fuerte, pero está sola en el barco de unos piratas desconocidos − levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano.

− Umi sabe lo que hace − fue lo único que dijo con tanta seguridad que logró convencer a Mitty por algunos minutos. − Además, fue una orden

− Sora se está tardando mucho − comentó más tarde, terminando de cerrar su caja de herramientas, hecha en madera. − Iré a buscarlo

− Te acompaño − dijo Rabí, dejando la revista sobre la pequeña mesa.

* * *

Gio caminaba otra vez por las calles del pueblo, pero esta vez estaban desiertas. Los turistas se habían encerrado en los camarotes de sus barcos y los lugareños habían cerrado todo herméticamente, por temor al pirata que estaba atacando la isla del este. Cuando llegó nuevamente al restaurante eran más de las 4 de la tarde. El lugar estaba devastado. Los escombros esparcidos por doquier, y la belleza de aquel lugar se había esfumado. Desconocía las razones por las que Buggy el Payaso tenía intensiones de apoderarse de aquel archipiélago, teniendo en cuenta que no estaba ubicado estratégicamente en el East Blue, ni tenía nada de valor en sus tierras, ni siquiera tenía demasiados habitantes. En su mayoría la gente pasaba por allí un par de días y volvía a partir, tal como harían ellos. Se sentó en lo que quedaba de un banco en la plaza.

− Veo que has regresado − la voz de Marisol no lo sobresaltó. Por el contrario, esbozó una sonrisa. Ella se sentó junto a él, pero del otro lado del banco. − ¿Aún quieres hablar con _ella_? − preguntó, mirando el suelo.

− Si − Gio moría de ganas de preguntar más, pero no lo hizo.

− Ven − le dijo y se puso de pie.

El navegante la siguió hasta dentro de las ruinas del restaurante. Allí, entre los restos de la barra, había un botón rojo que Marisol presionó, haciendo que una escotilla en el suelo se abriera. Pudo ver claramente una escalera y la iluminación, que provenía de unas pequeñas y sofisticadas lámparas cuya luz salía desde el piso. Se introdujeron en el pequeño orificio y bajaron con cuidado, ya que apenas podían ver donde pisaban. El olor era a azufre mezclado con hierbas medicinales. Al pisar el suelo, que se notaba era de piedra, Gio levantó la cabeza y miró al frente. El camino indicado por las luces que tintineaban en tonos azulados era extenso y podía decir que se trataba de varios metros en línea recta. Más allá, desaparecían las luces.

Marisol lo tomó de la mano con suavidad, como intentando guiarlo. Sintió que las palabras estaban de más, a pesar de que quería preguntar tantas cosas. ¿Por qué una joven de buena familia pertenecía al mismo grupo que él? ¿Por qué si sus padres eran dueños de todo aquello, ella vivía en una pensión para señoritas solas? ¿Por qué si contaba con tantas posibilidades económicas bailaba en la calle por monedas? Se tragó todas sus dudas cuando se descubrió parado frente a una puerta hecha de un metal negro. Allí había antorchas, una a cada lado de la enorme abertura, con grandes remaches.

Marisol se agachó y quitó una de las piedras del suelo. Debajo había una llave pequeña. Se acercó a una de las antorchas y la sacó. Extendió su brazo hacia Gio, que tomó la antorcha sin comprender nada de lo que la chica estaba haciendo. Ella, con la llavecita, abrió una pequeña puerta en la base del soporte de la antorcha y de allí sacó otra llave, más grande y redondeada, hecha con el mismo metal negro del que estaba construida la puerta.

− ¿Eres usuario? − preguntó Marisol, sorprendiéndolo. Él negó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió. Introdujo la llave en la puerta y un espectral vapor salió cuando la cerradura cedió.

Las bisagras rechinaron. Dentro todo estaba iluminado con lámparas de aceite que estaban colocadas sobre repisas de madera. En el medio había una mesa redonda con un Den Den Mushi rosado, que tenía una curiosa ceja espiralada, exactamente igual al tatuaje que Gio llevaba en su hombro y que Marisol llevaba en su espalda.

− Aquí es − ella se detuvo a varios metros de la mesa. − Puedes hablar con _ella_ − lo autorizó. − Te esperaré afuera − Gio esperó a que se retirara para acercarse al Den Den Mushi.

¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Debía decirle a _la jefa_ que estaba tripulando un barco pirata? ¿O simplemente reportarse vivo después del incidente? Tragó saliva y carraspeó antes de tomar la bocina del aparato, que instantáneamente se puso a sonar.

− Catcha

* * *

El corte que le había dado Elías era poco profundo, pero había lastimado su piel y su camiseta blanca. Había subestimado al hombre y estaba pagando las consecuencias. Tomó con más fuerza sus katanas e insistió con su arremetida, dando sendos cortes que Elías bloqueó hábilmente con su mandoble, tomándolo con una sola mano. Cuando se detuvieron, rió.

− ¿Piensas seguir jugando, niñato? − preguntó con sorna, queriendo provocar a Ryu. Dio una estocada que Roronoa esquivó sin dificultades y aprovechó para girar y contraatacar, provocando una herida en el hombro derecho de su contrincante, que no dejaba de sonreír. − ¿Eso es todo? − el viento que se levantó tras el movimiento del mandoble de Elías dejó ciego a Ryu por un momento donde no vio venir el siguiente ataque. El dolor de saberse cortado por aquel filo lo paralizó un instante, que duró el tiempo que su cerebro tardó en reacomodar sus ideas y dar un golpe más poderoso que los anteriores.

− Nigiri − colocó sus dos espadas en paralelo horizontal − Toro − dio un cortes al aire, hacia arriba, que provocaron unos destellos azules. El impacto fue directo sobre Elías, que aunque interpuso su mandoble frente a su cuerpo, recibió casi todo el daño. Inmediatamente Ryu, enfundó sus katanas y tomó una, la negra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado a través de Elías, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. − Shishi sonson − enfundó y el gigante cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su mandoble hizo un gran estruendo al caer como peso muerto junto a él. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el ruido del acero cuando la katana de Ryu terminó de entrar en su vaina.

* * *

Sora había llegado al restaurante _Mar y Sol_, tras haber recorrido toda la zona de comercios, que estaban completamente cerrados. Estaba frustrado y preocupado, porque a pesar de que había comprado bastantes artículos para el futuro viaje, sabía de sobra que faltarían muchos más. Suspiró resignado y apoyó su mano derecha sobre una columna de alumbrado, de las pocas que se mantenían aún en pie. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Marisol saliendo de las ruinas del restaurante. La chica parecía buscar algo con la vista mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Sora se incorporó y se acercó, esa era su oportunidad para averiguar algo más de Gio. Después de todo, esa chica estaba junto a él, y parecían conocerse. Eso sin contar que tenía un mal presentimiento.

− Hola − dijo, haciendo una reverencia y logrando sobresaltar a Marisol, que no esperaba encontrar a nadie allí afuera.

− Ho-hola − contestó.

− ¿Has visto por aquí a un joven alto, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel morena? − preguntó Sora, haciéndose el desentendido. Marisol se sentía nerviosa. Ese niño tenía que ver con Giovanní, estaba segura. Además, recordaba haberlo visto en el restaurante y luego en el episodio con El Payaso.

− Si − dijo. − Se fue junto a una chica escandalosa y los piratas que atacaron este lugar hace unos momentos − contestó. Lo mejor era hacer de cuenta que no lo había visto.

− Eso lo sé − sonrió Sora. − Gio es mi nakama − aclaró. − Soy Sora − extendió su mano para saludar a la chica. Ella accedió a saludarlo, pero no lo miró a la cara.

− Marisol − dijo y retiró casi inmediatamente su mano. − No lo he visto después de eso − contestó.

− Estaban almorzando en el restaurante − señaló las ruinas que estaban a sus espaldas. − Es una pena que no haya podido probar la cocina de aquí − hizo un gesto con las manos. − Me hubiera encantado conocer las recetas del chef − continuó. − Quizá tenga oportunidad de conocerlo más adelante

− ¿Te gusta la cocina? − preguntó ella, queriendo desviar la conversación y poder sacar a ese chico de allí. Gio saldría en cualquier momento y no quería que nadie supiera su conexión. Ni que allí estaba la habitación secreta con el Den Den Mushi encriptado de _la jefa_.

− Si − él asintió y sonrió. − Soy el cocinero de la banda − afirmó con orgullo.

− Qué bueno − ella comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la plaza, pero Sora no se movió un ápice. Estaba convencido de que algo estaba sucediendo dentro del restaurante en ruinas.

− ¿Por qué no vas hacia la isla del oeste? Allá debe haber alguna tienda abierta, quizá tu nakama esté allí − se detuvo para sentarse en uno de los bancos. − Siempre hay comerciantes oportunistas en la zona del zoológico − informó. − ¿Necesitas provisiones?

− Oh, si − dijo Sora, acercándose lentamente. − Estaba buscando a Gio para que me ayudase a encontrar algún lugar abierto − continuó. − Buggy el Payaso no parece ser un pirata muy poderoso − opinó. − ¿Tú lo habías visto por aquí antes?

− No − Marisol negó con la cabeza. − Es la primera vez que viene al Archipiélago − continuó. − Los piratas son tan bienvenidos como cualquier turista − se recargó hacia atrás sobre sus manos. − Hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía esto − suspiró y cerró los ojos. − La última vez que un pirata atacó este lugar yo tenía cinco años

− Nosotros también somos piratas − Marisol levantó la cabeza y lo miró confundida. − Sólo que no hacemos ese tipo de cosas − rió. − Es ridículo − la miró a los ojos.

− ¿Son piratas? − preguntó incrédula. En su mente, la imagen de lo que era un pirata era muy distinta. Gio era más parecido a un príncipe que a un pirata, y qué decir de Sora, que parecía un debilucho. − ¿Esa niña de antes también? − indagó. Sora enfatizó su sonrisa.

− Si, es Monkey D. Umi − los ojos de Marisol se abrieron desmesuradamente.

− ¿Monkey D.?

* * *

**Water 7**

− Yohohohoho − la risa de Brook invadía el ambiente. La casa era pequeña y cálida, llena de artefactos extraños. Sentada junto a la barra que se asemejaba a la barandilla de un barco, estaba una mujer baja, con una amable sonrisa, de tez blanca y cabello largo celeste que caía sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes rosado con flores rojas, ceñido al cuerpo. Unas pequeñas arrugas bordeaban sus ojos y las comisuras de sus labios estaban marcadas con unos positos simpáticos.

− Eres muy chistoso, Brook − le dijo, mientras intentaba controlar la risa. El esqueleto llevaba un traje negro y una camisa con volados. Un sombrero de copa y su infaltable bastón. Luego, se hizo un silencio poco incómodo. − ¿Cuándo crees que llegarán todos? − preguntó, levantándose de la silla para tomar las tazas vacías que estaban sobre la barra.

− Pronto − contestó Brook. − Ren, ¿tú − no pudo seguir ya que ella no lo dejó formular la pregunta.

− No − dijo ella. − No puedo siquiera pensar o soñar en ir con ustedes

− Luffy san no tendrá problemas con que vayas con nosotros − aseguró Brook, mirándola. Pero ella no levantaba la vista de las tazas que había tomado con ambas manos.

− No es Luffy − dijo. − No creo que Franky-

− ¿Qué Ren? − la voz del cyborg la sorprendió. Una de las tazas tambaleó y cayó al suelo. La peliazul volteó para verlo a los ojos. Él llevaba una camisa floreada abierta y unos pantalones cortos color azul. Su cabello era corto y estaba peinado hacia un costado. Tenía los anteojos de sol sobre la cabeza. − Dime lo que ibas a decirle a Brook − dijo, terminando de entrar al comedor y cerrando la puerta.

− Yo − titubeó. No podía decirle a Franky lo que pasaba por su mente. El esqueleto se quedó callado. Se notaba la tensión y la congoja en el ambiente y en los pocos días que había pasado allí junto a sus amigos había notado la especial conexión que había entre ellos.

− Dilo − la intimó Franky, acercándose un par de pasos más.

− Quiero que seas libre − le dijo, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonrió. Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola del suelo. Recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Ren y expiró con fuerza. Cuando vio hacia la barra, Brook no estaba.

− Mi libertad está junto a ti − le dijo, susurrando. − Le diré a Luffy que te acepte como nuestra nakama − la bajó lentamente, sin soltarla. − Quiero que vengas conmigo − llevó sus manos al rostro de Ren y acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares. − Esta vez no te dejaré


	14. Chapter 14

− Catcha

− ¿Hola? − la voz que se escuchó al otro lado era femenina, pero no parecía ser la de la jefa. Gio había hablado con ella personalmente y en varias oportunidades a través del Ko Den Den Mushi que ella misma le había entregado para que pudieran comunicarse sin tener necesidad de utilizar cualquier otro método. Los Den Den Mushi que usaba la jefa estaban encriptados y eran imposibles de intervenir.

− Hola, soy Giovanni reportándose − dijo, en un intento por sonar lo más seguro posible. La voz del otro lado no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− Así que estás vivo − comentó y luego suspiró profundamente. − Ya le decía a la jefa que no podrías haber muerto − acotó y Gio logró relajar por unos momentos sus hombros. − ¿Ya llegaste a la isla? − preguntó.

− No, estoy en el Archipiélago Mattre − hizo una breve pausa, en la que tomó aire. − Llegaré a Isla Victoria en dos semanas más

− Dos semanas es mucho − comentó la voz.

− ¡Déjalo en paz! − se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

− ¡Cállate! − gritó la mujer. − Volviendo al tema, la jefa − soltó una pequeña risita − quiere que después de recuperar la brújula la entregues al enviado especial que te esperará en Isla Victoria, el día después de la boda del Príncipe Giorgio − Gio se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. − Será una mujer − culminó.

− Muy bien − Gio quiso dar por concluida la conversación, ya que no tenía pensado decirle cómo era que estaba viajando por el East Blue.

− ¿Cómo te las estás arreglando para viajar? ¿Utilizas el trasporte de pasajeros? − preguntó y él creyó desvanecer.

− Yo − dudó.

− ¿O conseguiste un barco? − la mujer parecía saber exactamente qué preguntar para ponerlo en evidencia.

− Estoy en un barco − dijo al fin, cerrando los ojos y colocando los codos sobre la mesa. − Como navegante − aclaró. − Y sólo hasta llegar a Isla Victoria

− Muy bien, espero que todo esto se mantenga en secreto. Ya sabes qué opina la jefa − el tono que usaba la mujer parecía de reprimenda. − Si eso es todo…

− Si, gracias − Gio abrió los ojos. − Cuando llegue a Isla Victoria me comunicaré

* * *

− ¿Tiene algo que ver con Monkey D. Garp? − preguntó Marisol tras hacer unos cuantos segundos de silencio. Saber el nombre de la capitana fue toda una sorpresa. Si ella tenía que ver con el anciano, seguramente podría responder algunas cuántas preguntas.

− ¿Garp? − preguntó Sora con una ceja alzada. Había escuchado hablar de aquel hombre de la Marina, pero jamás que tuviese que ver con Umi. − No lo se − dijo sinceramente. Marisol suspiró.

− ¿Vamos a ver si los puestos están abiertos? − le preguntó. No le agradaba la idea de verse toda la tarde envuelta en las compras de un cocinero debilucho de un barco pirata, pero era mejor que verse descubierta por ese mismo cocinero debilucho de un barco pirata. Sora se acercó.

− Vamos

Caminaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos. Delante iba Marisol y tres pasos atrás, Sora, que miraba todo con curiosidad. La isla del oeste era diferente a las otras. Estaba rodeada de palmeras, las playas eran anchas, de arenas blancas y suave oleaje. Las calles eran coloridas, llenas de banderas de distintos reinos del East Blue, hechas en adoquines. Las veredas anchas, con canteros llenos de flores. Cada local comercial tenía techos sobre la acera, de diversos colores, y luces de neón. Había diversos medios de movilidad, desde bicicletas y carretas, hasta automóviles movidos por burbujas de aire, tal como en Shaobady.

Las edificaciones eran las más modernas que había visto Sora. Los edificios eran de varios pisos, con ventanas vidriadas y balcones llenos de flores. Las calles estaban concurridas, a pesar de que las islas del sur y del este estaban casi desiertas debido al altercado sucedido con Buggy. Marisol estaba nerviosa y el cocinero podía notarlo. Quizá ella tampoco sabía donde estaba Gio y justamente por eso estaba en ese estado, que parecía de alerta constante.

− Que bonito es este lugar − comentó Sora. − Al parecer todo está normal − continuó.

− Te lo dije antes − fue el comentario de ella. − Bien, te dejaré aquí y regresaré a mi casa, que no está lejos − dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para alejarse y regresar con Gio.

− ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe? − Sora intuía que había algo más, y no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

− No, no, está bien − Marisol sonrió. − Es cerca y no quiero retrasar tus compras. Seguramente tu capitana querrá marcharse cuanto antes − acotó y Sora no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risita. Ella arqueó una ceja.

− Umi san no quiere irse − continuaba riendo. − Ella está en el barco de Buggy el Payaso − su expresión cambió un poco al recordar que habían dejado sola a Umi allí.

− ¿Qué? − Marisol entendía cada vez menos. Detuvieron su caminata frente a un puesto de golosinas. Los ojos de Sora se abrieron mucho, haciendo que Marisol viera hacia el mismo lugar al que estaba viendo él. Había dos carteles de recompensa pinchados en una cartelera junto a la puerta de entrada al negocio. Sora, como un autómata, se acercó allí y llevó su mano derecha a los carteles, tocando el que tenía su imagen.

− ¿Cómo? − susurró. Marisol se acercó también, viendo con curiosidad.

− ¿Ese eres tu? − preguntó, y luego se sintió algo tonta.

− ¡Oi! ¡Ustedes! − se escuchó una voz gruesa a sus espaldas. Marisol volteó y Sora tragó saliva. Comenzaba a sudar frío. − ¡Identifíquense!

* * *

Elías yacía en el suelo, boca abajo, inconsciente. El golpe que le había dado lo había herido, pero no había sido fatal. No era su intención desde el inicio matarlo, y eso fue lo que hizo. Pero, se sentía sumamente orgulloso de haberle ganado a un hombre con habilidades como las de Elías. Vio con curiosidad el tatuaje de los tres cráneos en la espalda del gigante y se preguntó a qué banda pertenecía. Nunca había visto esa insignia. Miró hacia delante y comenzó a caminar cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz del hombre, que a pesar de estar inmóvil, pudo recuperar algo de consciencia. Se detuvo.

− Roronoa − lo llamó. − Eres fuerte − continuó. − Cuando era joven me enfrenté a tu padre − Ryu volteó la cabeza para verlo, pero Elías continuaba tumbado en el suelo. − Serás más fuerte que él − sonrió aunque Ryu no pudo verlo. − Nunca fui muy bueno − confesó. − Barbanegra no me quería en su flota − parecía estar diciendo algo muy importante para él, por eso Ryu decidió quedarse callado y escuchar. − A pesar de eso, logré sobrevivir a él y luego a Satsujin − el espadachín arrugó el ceño al escuchar el nombre de aquel que tanto mal les hizo. − Salí al mar el día que vi a Roronoa derrotarle − levantó la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo para encontrarse con los ojos de Ryu. − Gracias − le dijo y volvió a desmayarse.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Ryu. Aquel hombre parecía haber realizado algo que representaba mucho más que un simple duelo con un novato. Y eso lo llenaba de sentimientos encontrados. Podía saber con sólo haberlo escuchado que nada había sido fácil para los piratas supervivientes a _la Extinción_, como la llamaban. La derrota de los Sombrero de Paja había sido sólo el inicio de una nueva era que determinaría la extinción de los piratas y el renacimiento del mundo, de un mundo muy diferente del que habían visto sus padres, y uno que comenzaba a despreciar. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, cuando divisó la casita de azúcar.

Desde adentro podía escuchar una musiquita, como de caja de música y un canto femenino. Arrugó el ceño. Tal vez aquella mujer estaba allí adentro. Esa era su oportunidad para deshacerse de ella, tan cerca, tan a su alcance. Pero, al pasar junto a la puerta, no pudo hacerlo. Tenía que ayudarle y acompañarla al puerto, tal como le había dicho. Apretó los dientes y entró.

El lugar era acogedor. Había varios muebles pequeños, todos realizados imitando algún tipo de dulce o galleta. Sonrió con la imagen de Umi queriendo comerse todo y pensando en su cara de decepción, al descubrir que nada era comestible. Y luego agitó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha al verse descubierto a si mismo pensando aquello. Volvió a chasquear la lengua disgustado. Lo único que le faltaba era tener que perseguir también a esa mujer. Cuando la encontró, estaba sentada frente a un espejo con marco de merengue. Peinaba su cabello con esmero. Era largo, negro y sedoso. Ryu se quedó observándola por unos cuantos segundos antes de decidirse a caminar hacia ella y hablarle. Pero, Regina volteó cuando vio el reflejo de él en el espejo, con la camiseta totalmente ensangrentada.

− ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! − dijo ella poniéndose de pie violentamente, y corriendo hacia él. En el camino la silla en la que estaba sentada, que parecía de chocolate en rama, se cayó haciendo un estruendo. − ¡¿Estás bien?! − dijo llegando junto a él e inspeccionando su hombro que no dejaba de sangrar.

− Es algo superficial − dijo, restándole importancia.

− ¡Nada de eso! − lo reprendió, mirándolo a la cara. Él la veía incrédulo y fastidiado. − Quítate la camiseta, revisaré esa herida − se acercó a la cómoda, donde estaba su bolso, y sacó de él un pañuelo blanco que tenía bordadas las letras "RB" en color rojo. Ryu, sin protestar, hizo lo que Regina dijo. La miraba con ojos de reproche, pero no pronunció palabra.

La chica se acercó y limpió la herida con el pañuelo, que se tiñó de rojo inmediatamente. Hizo presión sobre el corte, que si bien era poco profundo, sangraba mucho. Ella tenía arrugado el ceño y se notaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía. Cuando logró hacer que la herida sangrara menos, tomó la mano de Ryu y la colocó sobre el pañuelo, que ya estaba cubierto totalmente de sangre. Sin decir nada, volvió a su bolso y sacó de él un vendaje. Al espadachín le llamó la atención que ella tuviese una venda, pero no hizo comentarios. Regina volvió a su lado, quitó la mano, el pañuelo y giró alrededor de Ryu vendándole el hombro y parte del pecho, para poder sostener la venda. Al terminar, se paró frente a él y lo miró duramente a los ojos. El espadachín estaba serio.

− ¿Qué sucedió? − dijo ella.

− Le gané al sujeto, eso es todo − el tono que usaba él era de despreocupación. No tenía caso contar pormenores a una desconocida. Y además, estaba apurado. Tenía que encontrar a Umi.

− Tienes que desinfectarla cuando llegues a tu barco − ordenó ella. − ¿Tienes con qué hacerlo? − preguntó y casi inmediatamente siguió. − Quedará la cicatriz − acotó.

− Mejor − Ryu sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos. − Uno de mis nakamas es médico − acotó, para hacer que ella dejara de darle recomendaciones absurdas. No era que confiara mucho en Rabí, pero al menos la dejaría conforme.

− Muy bien − Regina volteó y tomó un paño que estaba sobre la cómoda para limpiarse las manos. Volvió a sentarse y se recogió el cabello, atándolo con la misma liga que se había sacado momentos antes. Luego guardó el peine y sonrió en el espejo. Se levantó y volteó a ver a Ryu con la misma seriedad que tenía antes.

− Te acompañaré a tu barco − le dijo Ryu, poniéndose en marcha.

− No me has dicho tu nombre − protestó ella, caminando detrás de él.

− Ya lo escuchaste − refutó él.

− ¿Ryu Roronoa? − ella fue irónica. − ¿Hijo de El Cazador de Piratas?

− Parece que has escuchado de mi padre − él continuó el mismo juego.

− Soy Regina Barone − se presentó, obviando el comentario de Ryu.

− Bien − dijo él al llegar a la salida. − Vamos − Regina sonrió.

* * *

Umi comenzaba a impacientarse. Se había puesto de pie y recorrido todo el comedor, que era amplio y lleno de mesas rectangulares y sillas. Al fondo había una barra donde estaba la abertura que comunicaba el comedor con la cocina, pero tampoco había nadie allí. Tenía que encontrar a ese payaso para recriminarle y para exigirle que le diera su banquete, tal como le había prometido. No había ido allí por nada y definitivamente no se iría sin su comida, o sin patearles el culo a todos por mentirosos. Bufó y entró en la cocina, que era digna de cualquier barco pirata. Todo estaba en su lugar y parecía que no habían cocinado en años. Abrió las alacenas y estaban vacías. Abrió los bajo mesadas y también estaban vacíos, sólo estaban los cacharros y utensilios impolutos.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Al abrirla notó que daba a un largo y oscuro pasillo, lleno de puertas a un lado y ojos de buey al otro, que curiosamente estaban recubiertos con cortinas oscuras. ¿Por qué tenían cortinas las aberturas que supuestamente debían dar luz al lugar? Arrugó el ceño y comenzó a caminar, inspeccionando cada una de las puertas que iba encontrando. Se juró a si misma encontrar a ese payaso.

La primera habitación era el cuarto de baño. Había una gran bañera y variadas sales de baño, de distintos lugares del mundo. En el botiquín podían apreciarse diferentes pinturas para la piel, de colores rojo, celeste y blanco. Y algunos peines y perfumes. Cerró la puerta y siguió, puesto que allí obviamente no había nadie. Continuó. La siguiente habitación estaba completamente vacía. La siguiente era la biblioteca, que era pequeña y tenía una selección de libros dedicados enteramente al circo. Cuando volteó para salir, vio un cofre hecho de un metal negro. Era pequeño y tenía un candado con clave, con una combinación de letras. Arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué sería tan importante como para guardarlo tan celosamente? Tomó el cofre y se sorprendió al notar que no era para nada pesado, a pesar de que lo parecía. Lo apoyó sobre un escritorio que estaba junto a una de las estanterías con libros y tocó la cubierta. Tenía símbolos que no supo identificar y varias marcas, que evidenciaban que habían querido abrirlo de muchas formas.

Se sentó en el sillón tapizado con piel de felino y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos, apoyando los codos en el escritorio. ¿Cuál podía ser la clave? Se tronó los dedos y arrugó la nariz antes de probar con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

− U − dijo en voz alta mientras ubicaba la letra en el candado. − M − continuó con la segunda. − I − terminó y escuchó cuando el candado hizo clic. Dio un pequeño salto de alegría y estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Luego, quitó el candado y abrió el cofre sin mayores dificultades. Dentro había lo que parecía una fruta, de color azul intenso y cabo y hojas de color rojo. Parecía muy apetitosa y ella moría de hambre. La tomó con ambas manos y estrellas en sus ojos. Y la mordió.

* * *

**Reverse Mountain**

− Estamos a punto de subir − anunció Nami, ya recuperada de la conmoción de saber que la cabeza de su hija tenía precio. Llevaba un mini short negro, una camiseta de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo y una camisa de mangas cortas color coral, abierta. Sostenía con su mano derecha una capelina blanca con un lazo al tono, que colgaba hacia atrás. Su cabello estaba suelto y el viento se lo revolvía.

Parado sobre la barandilla, en la proa, estaba Luffy. Su sombrero estaba sobre su cabeza y la sombra tapaba sus ojos. Llevaba una camisa de mangas largas con vuelo, abierta, que dejaba a la vista su cicatriz en forma de cruz. Su bermuda era negra y estaba sostenida con un pañuelo naranja. Tenía una gran sonrisa y los brazos cruzados. Su corazón golpeaba fuerte dentro de su pecho. Se sentía tan emocionado como la primera vez que había cruzado aquella montaña.

Ussop se acercó a Nami y colocó la mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo. Sonreía sinceramente. Estaba feliz. Luffy irradiaba aquella vieja alegría que siempre los había motivado a todos y aquel barco, desconocido y pequeño, había tomado de pronto los colores del Going Merry. Nami lo vio de reojo, y él miraba al frente, hacia donde estaba Luffy.

Zoro y Robin estaban uno a cada lado de Luffy, mirando hacia delante. Ella recargada sobre sus manos apoyadas en la barandilla y él de brazos cruzados. Ambos llevaban una sonrisa en el rostro. Robin tenía un vestido suelto de tirantes anchos y un moño en la espalda, color blanco, y zapatos de tacón negros. Y Zoro llevaba unos jeans y una camisa de mangas largas color verde, arremangada hasta los codos. El haramaki verde oscuro sobre estos y las katanas −ahora dos− amarradas a su cintura.

Chopper, en su Heavy Point, estaba sentado sobre el mástil principal, luego de haber desplegado la vela. Sonreía y se sentía emocionado por lo que estaba por vivir. Sería la primera vez en su vida que cruzaría aquella emblemática montaña, luego de haber escuchado por parte de Usopp tantas veces esa experiencia única que tuvieron en sus inicios. Y esa vez sería parte de aquel momento, del momento en el que Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas, regresaría al Grand Line.

Sanji estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la cocina, con la mano izquierda en su bolsillo y en la otra un cigarrillo encendido. Su semblante estaba serio. Vestía de negro, la camisa incluida, sin corbata. Miraba con nostalgia a sus nakamas, pero sentía un gran vacío en su pecho. Jamás pensó que volver a revivir todos aquellos recuerdos le provocaría ese terrible sentimiento que le apretaba el corazón. Habían pasado diecisiete años, y jamás se había sentido tan compungido y nervioso como en ese instante. No podía parar de fumar, y apenas si podía comer o dormir. Su cabeza rondaba por el pasado, como si lo estuviese viviendo en ese instante.

Nami volteó un momento y lo vio, allí de pie, solo, ojeroso y triste. Porque esa era la palabra justa para definir el estado en el que estaba Sanji en ese momento, triste. No tenía nada que ver con el hombre con el que se reencontró un año atrás. Algo le había sucedido después de que lo dejaran en el Baratie, y ella podía intuir qué era. O qué no era. Tomó la mano de Usopp con delicadeza, le dedicó una sonrisa y la quitó. El tirador comprendió al instante qué era lo que Nami intentaba decirle con esa mirada, porque él mismo se sentía igual respecto a Sanji. Y no habían podido hacer nada por él, ya que él no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su corazón.

Sanji la vio llegar, y sonrió apenas. Su "Nami swan" se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y fuerte. Y él había estado ocultándose por años, sin querer enfrentar lo que en realidad le estaba ocurriendo. Pero, ese pasado, esa vida tan apacible que había llevado viajando por los Blues y sólo dedicándose a la cocina, le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sentía que el mundo entero caía a pedazos sobre él.

− Sanji − dijo ella al pararse frente a él. El rubio ocultaba sus ojos bajo su flequillo. − ¿Por qué no estás con nosotros? − preguntó y Sanji supo que esa pregunta no era referida a lo físico, sino a su propio espíritu.

− ¿Qué estás diciendo, Nami swan? − sonrió y levantó la vista. − Si estoy aquí − ella mantenía su ceño arrugado. Se cruzó de brazos.

− ¿Qué sucedió en el Baratie? − fue al grano y Sanji se sorprendió.

− ¿A qué te refieres? − respondió con otra pregunta, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente qué era lo que le estaba preguntando Nami.

− ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? − agregó. Él bajó la cabeza.

− Nada − el barco se acercaba lentamente a la Reverse Mountain. − Nada

* * *

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Quisiera saber si todo les está gustando. Sé que va lenta la historia, pero créanme que es mejor así. Si todo fuese más vertiginoso, perdería la gracia, además de que sería muy difícil de sobrellevar. Son muchos personajes, y varias situaciones al mismo tiempo. **

**Muchas gracias por leer! Mary**


	15. Chapter 15

**Muy bien, ¡feliz miércóles! Aunque sólo quedan unos minutos del miércoles. Se me ha hecho tarde XD En fin, días largos, llenos de cosas para hacer, y con muy poco tiempo para relajarse. Pero, aquí está el capítulo extra del miércoles (que ya es bastante fijo jajaja). Ojalá les guste :)**

* * *

Ryu estaba nuevamente solo en el puerto. Regina había desaparecido en el interior de un gran barco pesquero, cosa que le pareció por demás extraña. ¿Por qué una chica de las características de Regina viajaba en un barco pesquero repleto de hombres? No tenía caso pensar en aquello. Seguramente sería la primera y la última vez que la vería. Giró y decidió pasarse por el Sea Mystery para comprobar si sus compañeros habían regresado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el barco vacío. No había nadie allí. Apenas un par de cajas con provisiones. Arrugó aún más el ceño y de un salto bajó nuevamente al muelle. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando avistó, no muy lejos de la costa, un barco de la Marina. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que tenían que estar preparados para salir de allí cuanto antes, y ni siquiera estaba uno solo de sus nakamas a bordo.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al interior de la isla. Debía encontrar a Umi y sugerirle largarse cuanto antes de allí, antes de que la Marina los interceptara. No habían tenido inconvenientes anteriores con ellos, pero esa no sería la primera vez, de eso estaba seguro. Apuró el paso y fue entonces que se encontró con las dos espaldas de los mellizos. Estaban caminando en la misma dirección que él, y parecían estar buscando algo o a alguien.

− ¡Oi! − dijo alzando la voz y ambos dos voltearon sorprendidos.

− ¡Ryu! − dijeron al unísono.

− Que bueno − fue Rabí el primero que habló.

− que estás bien − continuó Mitty, pero inmediatamente sintió la mano de Rabí frente a ella, deteniendo su incipiente caminata hacia el recién llegado y se le adelantó con mucha preocupación.

− ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Quién te puso estas vendas? Estas sangrando − hablaba muy rápido.

− Nada − fue toda la respuesta de Ryu.

− Vayamos al barco − más que una sugerencia parecía una orden. − Debo revisar esa herida cuanto antes − continuó.

− ¿Qué? − protestó Ryu. − Hay que encontrar a Umi y largarnos de aquí − continuó. − La Marina se acerca

− Umi está en el barco de _el Payaso_ − aclaró Mitty, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera algo muy normal. Ryu se alteró sobremanera.

− ¡¿Qué?! − gritó y quiso abalanzarse sobre la pobre chica, que alzó sus manos en señal de defensa. Rabí lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

− Umi está bien − dijo. − Está comiendo − sonrió, pero la preocupación por la herida de Ryu le impidió sostener esa sonrisa. − Mitty irá por Sora y Gio − dijo. − Nosotros regresaremos al barco − lo miró intensamente. − Y no dirás nada más

* * *

El cabello rizado de Mitty se mecía con la brisa marina del atardecer. Sentía sus pies cansados a pesar de haberse cambiado el calzado. Definitivamente los tacones no eran para ella. Estaba molesta, pero más estaba preocupada. Sora se había ido hacía más de media hora, al igual que Gio, y ninguno de los dos les había dicho a dónde irían. A la vez, le preocupaba que Umi estuviese sola en el barco de unos piratas desconocidos. No temía por su seguridad, sino porque ella cometiera alguna de sus locuras. Y demás estaba decir que comenzaba a darle taquicardia sabiendo que la Marina se acercaba a la isla y ellos estaban tan frescos.

Cuando puso un pie en el puente que unía la isla del este con la del sur, supo que había algo extraño en aquel lugar. No era la basura tirada ni que todo estuviese desierto, sino otra cosa. Tal vez algo en ella. O el cielo nuboso. Caminó unos cuantos metros y divisó a lo lejos un pequeño barco meciéndose entre las olas. No tenía bandera y eso le llamó la atención. Sacó de su bolsillo un catalejo pequeño, lo extendió y pudo admirar extasiada la exquisitez de barco que tenía frente a sus ojos. La calidad era excelente y las terminaciones, al igual que los tallados sobre la madera, únicos. Por poco y comenzaba a babear cuando oyó unos pasos detrás de ella y creyó desfallecer. Volteó raudamente y dio un salto hacia atrás para luego suspirar al ver quién era: el hombre de la cicatriz que antes la había salvado. Instantáneamente se ruborizó recordando que había huido del callejón sin siquiera darle las gracias. Él, sonrió.

− Hola de nuevo − le dijo, con amabilidad. Se había detenido unos cinco metros más allá. − ¿Te gusta aquel barco de allá? − señaló hacia atrás de él con el dedo índice de la mano derecha para luego llevarse ambas manos a sus bolsillos. − Si quieres puedo llevarte a que lo conozcas − le dijo. Y Mitty podía notar que no había maldad en sus palabras. Un sentimiento agradable envolvió su ser, quitando todos los otros que venía sintiendo segundos antes.

− ¿Es su barco? − preguntó, fascinada. Pocas cosas en el mundo le causaban tanta pasión como los barcos.

− Si − contestó el hombre, con orgullo. − Es una reliquia del Nuevo Mundo − explicó. − Pertenecía a la flota de Barbablanca − agregó.

− ¿Barbablanca? − preguntó ella con auténtico interés.

− Fue un gran pirata − el hombre miraba hacia el horizonte a través de las eslingas del puente, construido con acero. − Cuando lo conocí, se rió de mi − sonrió.

− ¿Quién es usted? − preguntó Mitty. − ¿Es un pirata? − el hombre la miró a los ojos, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza.

− No, no lo soy − ella arrugó el ceño. − Tu dijiste que la capitana de tu barco es Monkey D. Umi, la hija del Rey Pirata − él comenzó a caminar hacia Mitty. − ¿Conoces a Luffy? − preguntó y ella abrió los ojos.

− ¿Tu conoces a Luffy? − parecía que estaba repitiendo la pregunta, pero en realidad estaba sorprendida. − ¿También conoces a mi padre? − sentía curiosidad por saber más sobre Usopp y cómo había sido su vida mientras era pirata.

− Podría decírtelo si me dices quién es tu padre − el hombre llegó junto a ella, a unos tres o cuatro pasos y se detuvo. Mantenía una expresión serena. Se oían las olas rompiendo contra los enormes pilares que sostenían el puente.

− Usopp es mi padre − afirmó y el rubio se sorprendió. Y luego soltó una carcajada.

− El héroe − negó con la cabeza. − El dios Usoppland − continuaba carcajeándose. − ¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! − estaba de lo más contento y Mitty no pudo evitar sonreír ella también. − ¿Así que tuvo una hija? − preguntó.

− Dos hijos − lo corrigió. − Mi hermano y yo somos mellizos − aclaró.

− ¿Dos hijos? − apenas se había serenado. − ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? − volvió a reír.

− ¿Cómo es que conoce a Luffy san y a mi padre? − Mitty quiso volver al tema.

− Yo soy hermano de Luffy − explicó con orgullo. − Me llamo Sabo − extendió su mano, dando los pasos que le faltaban para acercarse a Mitty.

− Mitty − estrecharon sus derechas con fuerza. Sabo pudo notar los callos en la mano de ella y arqueó una ceja. Ella, notándolo, decidió explicar. − Soy la carpintera de la tripulación. Mi capitana que se convertirá en la nueva Reina de los Piratas − la sonrisa del rubio se intensificó. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos.

− Por lo visto va por el buen camino − soltaron sus manos y tomó unos papeles de sus bolsillo derecho para mostrárselos a ella. Mitty los tomó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

− Esto − dudó. Las palabras no salían de su boca. − Es imposible − Sabo soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

* * *

Gio no podía siquiera levantarse de la silla. Miraba fijamente el Den Den Mushi que ya estaba nuevamente dormido después de la conversación que había tenido con la mujer que representaba a la jefa. Era la primera vez que no hablaba directamente con ella y eso no le daba buena espina. Si ella no lo había atendido seguramente era porque no estaba en el barco junto a su tripulación.

La primera vez que la contactó estaban anclados frente a una pequeña y extraña isla en el Paraíso. El lugar era acogedor, pero estaba completamente deshabitado, descontando una pequeña comunidad de unas aves extrañas, que anidaban durante los veranos. Los huevos de esas aves eran codiciados en el mundo entero por sus propiedades curativas y afrodisíacas, eso sin contar que sólo se podía entrar en la isla si uno poseía un tipo específico de sangre: tenía que correr por sus venas la sangre de la familia Vittori. Y él era uno de esos descendientes. El pago para entrar en la organización de la jefa fue comprobar que realmente pertenecía a esa familia y justamente un huevo de esas extrañas aves era la prueba fehaciente.

La isla perteneció a su padre en el pasado, y la había heredado de su abuelo. Lo que la jefa no sabía era que esa isla ya no pertenecía al rey, y mucho menos a su hijo. Y que el secreto de los pajarracos era que su líder había comido una Fruta del Diablo tipo Zoan que lo convertía en un hombre-pájaro. La ventaja que él tenía era que por su sangre y, gracias a su olor lo reconocieron y no lo atacaron.

_La misión había sido un éxito. Sólo tendría que remar hasta el barco y entregar el huevo al capitán para que lo dejasen entrar en la organización. Sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado, ya que esa gente tendría información sobre él y sobre su padre, antes de que pudiese usarlos para sus propósitos, pero la meta valía cualquier precio. De cualquier forma había decidido irse de Isla Victoria para no regresar nunca. O al menos eso era lo que había pensado en un principio. Subió a su bote y remó durante media hora sin parar. Su corazón no paraba de golpear como si se estuviese acercando a su peor enemigo o a una gran tormenta, mientras sus manos, enrojecidas, sudaban._

_Una mujer de cabello revuelto le extendió una soga anudada para que pudiera trepar. El barco era inmenso. La cubierta estaba llena de gente extraña que lo observaba como si estuviesen viendo un fantasma. Y algunos murmuraban cosas inentendibles._

_De pronto, una de las puertas se abrió haciendo un chirrido y todo mundo guardó silencio, incluidos los pensamientos de Gio. De la habitación salió un hombre delgado, vestido con traje y corbata. No tenía más edad que él mismo. Lo miró de arriba abajo, incrédulo. ¿Ese flacucho era el líder de esa organización? Podía saber a simple vista, que era más débil y más inexperto que él. Sonrió de lado. El joven tenía el cabello castaño y su flequillo cubría su ojo derecho. Sobre el izquierdo pudo ver una ceja rizada en forma de espiral, que explicaba el distintivo sobre la calavera que ostentaba la bandera en los mástiles._

− _Bienvenido a bordo, Giovanni − el joven lo saludó amablemente. − En este momento la jefa no puede atenderte, pero debo comunicarte sus felicitaciones − sonrió de una forma que repugnó a Gio. Ese sujeto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo._

− _Bien − dijo él. Extendió con ambas manos el huevo y uno de las personas que estaban en la cubierta lo tomó con suavidad._

− _Por lo que puedo apreciar es cierto que eres descendiente de la familia Vittori, como nos dijiste − ese "nos" le resultó por demás sospechoso a Gio, que decidió seguir escuchando lo que el castaño tenía para decir antes de emitir algún juicio. − Estás oficialmente dentro de nuestra organización − hizo un gesto con la mano derecha y un hombre alto, cubierto por una capa negra trajo un marcador negro. − Te haré la marca − le informó.. − Si no la tienes, simplemente dejarás de tener la protección de la jefa − lo miró fijamente. − Y creo que sabes lo que eso significa_

− _Como digas − fueron las únicas palabras de Gio antes de quitarse la camisa para dejar su hombro al descubierto. El joven realizó una marca en forma de espiral, tal como su ceja y la insignia en la bandera._

− _Eso es todo − sonrió complacido por su obra de arte y puso la tapa al marcador de tinta permanente. − Esta tinta es especial, teñirá las células de tu piel y no se irá nunca, salvo que nosotros hagamos un tratamiento especial para borrarlo − explicó mientras acomodaba su corbata. − Mañana llegaremos a la siguiente isla y allí nos separaremos. Espero tengas presente cuál es tu misión − entregó el marcador a una mujer que también tenía una capa que tapaba todo su cuerpo y su cabello. Sus ojos eran color verde. Miró a Gio con desconfianza. − La jefa confía en ti_

* * *

Rabí trabajaba sobre el hombro de Ryu con dedicación. Su semblante estaba serio y sus cejas muy juntas. Se había recogido el cabello con un pañuelo, que se lo tapaba completamente, pero un rulo inquieto se había colado y caía sobre su frente. Llevaba guantes blancos y un barbijo, que cubría su nariz y su boca. Ryu lo observaba con desgana. No tenía caso tener tantas precauciones por una simple y tonta herida superficial. Lo más relevante en ese momento era que Umi estaba sola en el barco del Payaso, y que esa manga de idiotas que tenía por nakamas, no se habían quedado junto a ella.

Rabí le había explicado con detalles todo lo que había sucedido, pero si él hubiese estado ahí, jamás habría accedido a dejarla sola, ni siquiera si era una orden directa de la capitana. Umi no podía estar ni un segundo más sola en ese barco pirata desconocido. Y no era porque dudara de sus capacidades defensivas, sino que dudaba de que pudiese llegar a hacer alguna tontería o meterse en problemas. En cualquier caso, tenían que dejarse de bobadas y salir de esas islas ya que la Marina no dudaría en ponerles una mano encima.

− ¿Puedes estarte quieto? − lo reprendió por quinta vez. − Cuanto más te mueves más tiempo tardaré en terminar − explicó. − Y también estoy preocupado por Umi

− ¿Eh? − soltó Ryu. − Si estás tan preocupado, ¿por qué no te quedaste con ella? − estaba rabioso, y se notaba. Rabí lo miró por un segundo a los ojos y luego continuó limpiando con parsimonia la herida de Ryu.

− ¿Quién fue el que te puso el vendaje? − preguntó sabiendo que era imposible que lo hubiese hecho solo, no porque dudara de que pudiera hacerlo sino porque jamás hubiera podido ponerlo en la forma en que lo tenía. Además, no quería entrar en discusiones en ese momento. Sabía que Ryu tenía razón en reprocharle aquello y él mismo se reprendía a sí mismo.

− Eso no importa − contestó de mala manera. − Termina de una vez

− Si quieres que no se infecte debes dejarme trabajar en paz − explicó apretando un poco más y haciendo que ardiera. El gesto que hizo Ryu le confirmó lo que supuso.

− Da lo mismo − bufó. − Apresúrate

* * *

**Villa Syrup**

− Señora Kaya − una de las jovencitas que servían en la mansión la llamó con timidez. Kaya estaba sentada junto al gran ventanal de la biblioteca. Sostenía un libro abierto en sus manos pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en el jardín, ausentes. Despertó de pronto al escuchar el susurro de la voz de la chica, que por su expresión hacía rato la estaba llamando.

− Lo siento − se disculpó con una sonrisa. − ¿Qué necesitas? − preguntó.

− La Señora Syra ha salido de su habitación − le dijo con tono de alarma. Desde que la capitana pirata había llegado a la Villa todo el mundo parecía estar alterado y por demás temeroso, cosa que le parecía ridícula a Kaya teniendo en cuenta que hacía poco más de una semana el mismísimo Rey de los Piratas había estado caminando a sus anchas por toda la ciudad. Cerró el libro y agradeció con una sonrisa sincera a la empleada, que rápidamente salió tan sigilosa como había entrado.

Syra era una mujer por demás solitaria. Desde que Kaya le había ofrecido quedarse los días que necesitara en su casa para abastecer su barco y tomarse un descanso, la había visto pocas veces. Pasaba los días enteros encerrada en la alcoba, sólo siendo visitada por su asistente Olive, que le llevaba agua y comida. Y cigarrillos. Había solicitado un permiso especial para poder fumar en la habitación, a lo que Kaya no se había negado. De cualquier forma hacía algo de calor y seguramente la ventana estaría abierta.

Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al salón comedor, donde la esperaba Syra sentada en una silla junto al enorme ventanal. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Su rostro estaba triste. Llevaba unos pantalones de montar marrones, botas de media caña negras y una camisa con volados en blanco. Sobre esta, un chaleco que parecía tejido a mano color arena. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y estaba recogido en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Cuando la rubia entró, Syra inmediatamente se puso de pie y volteó para verla a los ojos. Ella sonreía sinceramente.

Kaya siempre parecía llena de vida y agradecimiento. Irradiaba luz dondequiera que estuviese, y Syra lo había notado desde el primer instante en que la vio en la costa. No dudó un momento en aceptar su invitación, por más que sonara invasivo y aprovechador. Sentía que necesitaba estar allí, donde Luffy había enarbolado una nueva bandera pirata, que protegería aquel lugar de todo los males del mundo. Un lugar que había elegido para retomar todos sus sueños.

− Está bien − fueron las primeras palabras de Kaya, que tomando una silla, se acercó a su huésped. − Sentémonos juntas

− Es una bonita casa − dijo Syra volviendo a sentarse. − Muchas gracias por hospedarme − agradeció sin mirarla. Kaya no dijo nada, sólo se sentó. − Antes me dijiste que Luffy protege esta isla − comenzó a hablar. − ¿Cómo es que vino aquí después de lo que sucedió en Marski Cort? − Kaya no pudo evitar emitir una risita.

− Tú no me has dicho cómo es que conoces a Luffy − la acusó con humor. − Supongo que han hecho muy buenos amigos en sus aventuras − parecía una niña al hablar, pero se notaba la sabiduría en sus palabras. Syra la miró. − Esta isla fue el punto de reunión antes de partir hacia el Grand Line − explicó. − Luffy vivió aquí unos meses esperando que pasara el año que acordaron

− Oh − la castaña estaba sorprendida. − ¿Todos vivieron aquí? − estaba muy interesada y a Kaya le daba curiosidad el motivo.

− No − contestó. − Sólo Luffy y Nami, junto a su hija Umi − miró nuevamente hacia fuera. − Y Usopp − una nueva risa hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y llevara su mano derecha a su boca. Syra se sorprendió.

− Usopp kun − susurró recordando las largas conversaciones del pasado.

− ¿Son buenos amigos?

− Compartimos los gustos por la puntería − ambas rieron. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Syra se sentía a gusto. Hablar de sus amigos comenzaba a relajarla. Aunque en cierto sentido temía seguir preguntando.

− Chopper también estuvo aquí − continuó Kaya. − Es un excelente médico − sonaba realmente orgullosa. − He aprendido muchísimo de él − Syra sonreía, pero algo en su interior comenzaba a agitarse, algo que le dolía y que le daba miedo. Un miedo terrible. − Y más tarde llegaron Sanji y Sora − el rostro de Syra empalideció y Kaya se asustó. Sus expresiones cambiaron. La de Syra por una de pánico y la de Kaya por una de preocupación. − ¿Estás bien? − le preguntó, tomándose el atrevimiento de medir sus pulsaciones, colocando sus dedos sobre la muñeca derecha de Syra.

− S..si − dijo, con duda. Le temblaban las piernas aunque estuviera sentada. Realmente Sanji había estado allí, en ese mismo lugar, compartiendo esa mansión con esa agradable mujer.

− Será mejor que descanses

− No − le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Le tomó la mano entre las suyas. Kaya volvió a sentarse. − Cuéntame, por favor − la rubia podía comprender que había algo que se agitaba dentro de esa mujer castaña, de mirada triste. Un sentimiento escondido dentro de su corazón que estaba esperando que ella continuara contándole lo que sabía, lo que ellos habían dicho y habían hecho mientras estuvieron en Syrup. Y si con ese simple acto lograba devolver el brillo que seguramente irradiaban aquellos ojos, lo haría.

* * *

**WAW! A partir de aquí todo seguirá pareciendo confuso, pero los cabos sueltos comenzarán a juntarse. Y también veremos más de lo que está sucediendo fuera de la tripulación de Umi, como en este capítulo vimos a Syra y Kaya.**  
**Si sienten que algo no va bien, háganmelo saber, así puedo mejorarlo. Sé que estoy haciendo una historia muy larga, con muchos personajes y que puede resultar confuso, sobre todo ahora que están todos en lugares separados, pero cuando lleguemos a Isla Victoria, prometo que será más fácil. Todavía faltan un par de semanas (en la historia) para que nuestros protagonistas logren llegar a la Isla.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios. Mary**

**PD: No me maten porque no dije nada sobre Umi en este capítulo. Es para dar más suspenso =P y para hacer uso de mis dotes como Miss Satsujin y La onna Terremoto. Jajajaja**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lo siento, ayer no pude subirlo! Pero mejor tarde que nunca, ahi va el capi! Mary**

* * *

− ¡Qué asco! − dijo, haciendo un gesto de desagrado, una vez hubo terminado de comer la extraña fruta. − ¡¿Qué tienen en la mente esos tipos?! Guardar bajo llave una cosa tan horrible − sacó la lengua. − ¡Puaj! − cerró el cofre con violencia. Estaba por demás cabreada. No sólo no había hallado al payaso, sino que había comido lo más asqueroso de su vida. Y tantas ganas que tenía de su banquete. Chasqueó la lenga y salió de la biblioteca, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Se iría a su barco y le diría a Sora que le hiciera de comer. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y tenía la boca pastosa gracias a esa cosa.

Llegó al comedor y luego a la cubierta, donde el león estaba durmiendo. Al dar un par de pasos, el gran animal se levantó y la miró a los ojos, mostrándole los dientes. Ella quedó de pie. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente. La bestia se retiró, volviendo a acostarse donde estaba. Umi sonrió. Pero, cuando se disponía a salir de allí, una voz a su espalda la detuvo. Era el payaso.

− ¿Dónde están tus nakamas? − preguntó, con la victoria en la voz. Por más hija de Luffy que fuera no podría hacer nada contra él y toda su tripulación al mismo tiempo. No había oído nada de ella después de la batalla con Satsujin y estaba confiado en que no tendría dificultades para derrotarla. Luego la usaría para chantajear a Luffy de alguna forma.

− Tenían cosas que hacer − dijo con sinceridad. Después de todo era un capricho de ella haber aceptado la invitación del payaso a comer. − ¿Dónde está mi banquete? − preguntó arrugando la nariz.

− Quizá tarde un poco más − Buggy dio un paso al frente, con una actitud sospechosa. Umi, que jamás dudaba de nadie, comenzó a dudar. ¿Por qué no tenía ya lista su comida? ¿No era que la había invitado para eso? Además, comenzaba a anochecer.

− Entonces me iré − era la primera vez en su vida que rechazaba comida, pero había algo, algo en la mirada de aquel tipo que no le gustaba. No era como las demás personas que había conocido. Sintió cuando tres hombres aparecieron detrás de ella impidiéndole el paso hacia la escalerilla.

− Tal vez tengas que quedarte un rato más

− ¡Buggy! ¡Buggy! − el mismo hombre que antes los acompañaba, llegó corriendo al lado del payaso, muy agitado. Este lo miró con molestia y bufó.

− ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

− ¡No está! − gritó, tomándolo por los hombros y moviéndolo. Los mechones de cabello que pendían de su sombrero bailaron con gracia.

− ¡¿Qué cosa no está?! − gritó sin paciencia.

− ¡La fruta no está! − insistió con sus gritos histéricos y sus movimientos bruscos. La mandíbula de Buggy cayó. Ambos miraron directamente a Umi, que los veía entre curiosa y molesta, con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

− Tu − dijo el payaso entre dientes. − ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡¿Dónde está mi fruta del diablo?! − gritó ofuscado, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Galdino y acercándose a Umi.

− ¿Fruta? − llevó la mano a su barbilla y levantó la vista, haciendo como que recordaba. − Ah, ¿esa cosa asquerosa que comí recién? − preguntó. − No sé por qué la guardaban tanto, era horrible

− ¿Te la comiste? − Buggy empalideció. Galdino tragó saliva. Los otros hombres también palidecieron. Umi afirmó con una sonrisa infantil.

− Pero estaba asquerosa − reafirmó, como si eso fuese lo importante.

− ¡Te comiste mi tesoro! − gritó, abalanzándose sobre ella. Galdino intentó detenerlo inútilmente, ya que Umi lo paró con un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula. Buggy dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tocándose el lugar donde había recibido el daño.

− Maldita mocosa − masculló. Sacó de sus mangas unos cuantos cuchillos y los arrojó todos juntos hacia Umi, que aunque hizo un movimiento evasivo, no pudo evitarlos todos. Un pequeño grito se escuchó en todo el barco.

* * *

Cuando quiso acordarse, caminaba hacia el puerto de la isla del este, donde también estaba el barco de Buggy el payaso, acompañando a Sabo. En la isla todo era caótico. Las explosiones habían hecho que los transeúntes huyeran despavoridos hacia la isla del sur, donde estaban los puertos comerciales o hacia el puerto principal de esa misma isla, donde estaba anclado el Big Top y algunos barcos de transporte de pasajeros; dejando un regadero de basura, pertenencias y escombros por las calles. Los comercios estaban cerrados y la penumbra del atardecer hacía que todo se viera tétrico. Sobre todo porque el alumbrado estaba prácticamente destruido. Mitty se acercaba cada vez más a Sabo, con cierto miedo, infundido por su propia mente imaginativa. Quería encontrar la respuesta al por qué había ido allí con él. Pero sus sentidos estaban alerta debido a la soledad del lugar por el que transitaban, hacia el oeste de la isla.

Las casas eran más bajas y menos coloridas. La gente cerraba las ventanas con cerrojo cuando los veían pasar. Sabo acomodó su sombrero para tapar su rostro y Mitty miraba hacia abajo, en un intento por no sentirse observada. Apuraron el paso tras ver a lo lejos unas cuantas caras extrañas y al fin llegaron al pequeño puerto donde sólo había un bote para dos personas. Ella supuso que en ese botecito irían hacia el barco de Sabo. La pregunta era para qué.

− Por favor, acompáñame − le pidió, volteando para verla a los ojos. − Necesito mostrarte algo − Mitty no supo qué responder. Extrañamente ese sujeto le inspiraba confianza. No tenía ni idea de quién era, pero conocía a Luffy y a su padre, así que pensó que no perdería nada en ir hasta su barco. Asintió con la cabeza y ambos subieron en le bote.

* * *

Cuando Gio salió del restaurante en ruinas, vio con curiosidad y cierta preocupación que Marisol no estaba allí. Todo estaba solitario. Aspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y exhaló con lentitud. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con la mirada aguda y severa de Ryu. Cómo y cuándo había llegado frente a él, lo ignoraba. No podía ni quería comprenderlo. Sólo veía con extrañeza el rostro endurecido de Ryu, luego el hombro vendado apenas cubierto por una nueva camiseta blanca y unos cuantos pasos más atrás a Rabí, que parecía estar algo asustado. Quizá por el lugar en ruinas o quizá por el encuentro entre ambos chicos.

− ¿Por qué dejaste a la capitana sola en un barco pirata enemigo? − la pregunta de Ryu fue directa y la hizo con los dientes apretados. No podía contener su bronca. No sólo hacia todos los otros, sino particularmente hacia Gio, que podía intuir que era mucho más fuerte y listo de lo que mostraba.

− ¿Perdón? − preguntó Gio levantando las cejas.

− No me tomes el pelo, navegante − dijo despectivamente. − ¿Por qué lo hiciste? − espetó, levantando la mano. − Dilo − masculló entre dientes y tomó a Gio por la camisa.

− Calma, calma, espadachín − sonrió y levantó ambas manos en señal de inocencia. − Ella ordenó que nos fuéramos − se justificó.

− Eso es mentira − lo soltó bruscamente sin dejar el contacto visual. Sus ojos ardían de furia.

− Es cierto − miró de reojo a Rabí que se había alejado un poco más. − Ella dijo que la dejemos sola, que luego nos alcanzaría

− Lo sé − Ryu se cruzó de brazos. − Tú no la tendrías que haber dejado sola − le recriminó.

− En un comienzo estaba contigo − había comenzado una riña que poco imaginaban cómo continuaría. − ¿Por qué la dejaste sola? Si hubieses estado cuando el Payaso atacó, nada de esto estaría sucediendo − también se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa triunfal. − Ella sólo te escucha a ti − agregó. Ryu arrugó aún más el ceño. Ese tipo tenía la desfachatez de insinuar que la relación que él tenía con su capitana era más estrecha que la de los demás, o sólo ironizar respecto a aquello y a lo que sucedió en el parque de diversiones.

− Dis..disculpen − dijo tímidamente Rabí, habiéndose acercado tras unos segundos de silencio por parte de ambos. − Sería prudente ir por Umi antes de que la Marina llegue − sugirió y los dos lo miraron muy mal. Tragó saliva y una gota de sudor bajó de su sien a su cuello.

− Vamos − dijo Ryu.

− Están en el puerto − acotó Gio y los dos salieron caminando par a par, siendo seguidos por un taquicárdico Rabí. Aquello había sido intenso.

* * *

Sora y Marisol quedaron petrificados ante la voz que les pedía identificación. Marisol podía ver al grotesco hombre, de aspecto desalineado, traje de Marine y una pistola en la cintura. Sora, por el contrario, miraba atontado su cartel de "se busca".

− He dicho que se identifiquen − dijo con autoridad, acercándose. Marisol caminó hacia atrás, pegando su espalda con la de Sora, que no reaccionaba.

− Tenemos que correr − susurró. El cocinero podía comprender que lo buscaran a él, ¿pero por qué ella también quería escaparse de la Marina? Arrugó el ceño y despertó de golpe. La tomó por la mano con firmeza y ambos corrieron en la misma dirección por la que habían llegado, como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

**Alubarna, Reino de Arabasta**

Los ojos de Luffy brillaban cual diamantes. La ciudad de Alubarna que alguna vez conocieron, se había convertido en uno de los epicentros de El Paraíso. En vez de la ciudad chata y árida que recordaban en sus mentes, tenían frente a ellos una maraña de rascacielos y autopistas aéreas, concurrida enormemente por gente y más gente. Nami se había prendido como garrapata del brazo de Luffy temiendo que saliera de allí tras cualquiera de los automóviles brillantes y lujosos que andaban por la ciudad. Zoro y Robin caminaban tomados de la mano, mientras Chopper, Sanji y Usopp iban delante, admirando cuanta cosa se le pasaba por las narices.

− Había escuchado de los cambios de esta ciudad desde que Vivi es la Reina, pero esto es realmente impresionante − comentó Usopp.

− La última vez que estuve aquí estaban construyendo esta autopista − señaló Sanji levantando su mano izquierda con la que también sostenía su cigarrillo recién encendido. Chopper arrugó el ceño notando que había vuelto a encender uno tras haber arrojado la colilla dos pasos antes. − Es impresionante lo que Vivi chwan ha hecho con este lugar − comentó, sintiéndose orgulloso por un momento.

− ¿Será que nos podrá recibir? − preguntó Robin, habiéndose adelantado para llegar al trío. Zoro la seguía un par de pasos más atrás, aún prendido de su mano. Robin la apretaba con fuerza.

− ¡Oigan todos! − los cinco voltearon para ver a Luffy agitando su mano libre. Traía una gran sonrisa. − ¡Iremos a ver a Vivi! − gritó, haciendo que todos sonrieran.

Llegaron milagrosamente al castillo, en medio de aquella jungla de cemento y acero, siguiendo las indicaciones que Nami pidió en una tienda de ropa, donde de paso se había comprado algunas cosas, que traía Luffy en su mano. El palacio seguía tan imponente como siempre, y en ese único lugar todos sintieron como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. El sitio se había transformado en una especie de museo, donde los turistas hacían grandes colas para que los guías hicieran una visita a la parte que ya no estaba habitada.

En la entrada, unos guardias los interceptaron, pidiéndoles que hiciesen la fila igual que los otros. Pero Luffy insistió en que los anunciaran con la reina Vivi, que ella los iba a recibir. Grande fue la sorpresa de los guardias al saber que se trataba del mismísimo Rey Pirata y parte de su tripulación. De inmediato los llevaron al salón recibidor, donde una señorita de traje negro y blanco les sirvió unos bocadillos y te.

− Esto es vida − fue el comentario de Usopp al sentarse en un sillón de tapizado azul.

− Creo que deberíamos esperar que nos atienda − Nami estaba tan nerviosa como una adolescente. Temía que su amiga y nakama no quisiera recibirlos.

− Estás muy tensa, Nami, cálmate − la sonrisa de Robin puso aún más ansiosa a Nami, que sólo atinó a sentarse junto a Usopp y tomar su taza entre las manos.

Mientras tanto, Luffy devoraba los bocadillos y Zoro estaba echando una pequeña siesta sentado en el sofá con su cabeza recargada hacia atrás y los brazos cruzados. Por su parte Sanji estaba recargado en una columna, tras haber apagado el cigarrillo. Chopper conversaba con Robin, recordando todo lo que había sucedido allí, en Arabasta.

Fue entonces cuando las puertas se abrieron y cuatro guardias armados con lanzas hicieron dos filas de dos para dar paso a una figura femenina, ataviada con un vestido de gasa celeste, cabello también celeste recogido en un tocado alto, de rodete y tacones de finísima calidad. Nami se puso de pie y corrió al encuentro. Ambas amigas se abrazaron con fuerza y calidez, y rompieron en llanto silencioso. Un llanto de felicidad.

* * *

**San Faldo, cerca de Water 7**

− Estos no eran los términos de nuestro acuerdo − la voz que salía desde atrás del confesionario era segura y masculina. El muchacho arrodillado frente al enrejado tallado en madera de arce temblaba como una hoja. − Estás fuera − dijo duramente, sin dar lugar a reclamos.

− Como usted diga − fue lo único que pudo decir el chico antes de levantarse y salir sigilosamente de la capilla, con decoraciones florales y un pequeño altar de madera. El crucifijo era grande y pendía de la pared detrás del altar. El eco de las pisadas del chico despareció, dejando lugar a un intenso y acogedor silencio. La luz del mediodía iluminaba a través de los vitrales de los lados. Se escuchó un suspiro.

Un hombre vestido con una capa negra salió del confesionario, llevaba puesta la capucha. Los zapatos brillaban y podían verse las botamangas de sus pantalones negros de finísima calidad. Miró el crucifijo y dio la vuelta para retirarse. Abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos ojos carmín, que lo observaban con seguridad. Podía sentir la fuerza que emanaba esa mujer, tanta que hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás. Ella lo miraba incrédula.

− ¿Me dejas entrar? − dijo. Su tono era áspero. Él levantó la vista y pudo ver detrás de ella a un joven rubio, que lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

− Por supuesto − contestó, haciéndose a un lado y sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que ella y él pudiesen pasar dentro de la capilla. − Hasta pronto − fue lo último que escucharon de aquel joven.

Mika y Jimmy entraron en aquel lugar. Era una pequeña capilla, encantadora. Los vitrales hacían que los colores bailen dentro, dando tonos azulados y violáceos por las paredes y el suelo. Había cuatro filas de dos bancos, con un pasillo en medio. Cada banco tenía un adorno floral en las puntas. El altar era de madera, con un mantel blanco y una gran cruz se erguía en la pared de atrás. A la derecha estaba el confesionario y a la izquierda una puerta cerrada. Ella entró y quedó de pie en medio del pasillo que se formaba entre las filas de bancos, admirando la belleza y sintiendo la paz del lugar.

Jimmy se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, que acababa de cerrase detrás de si. Miraba a Mika con admiración, ella no sólo era bella y grácil, sino que emanaba una energía espléndida, digna del apellido que portaba con tanto orgullo. En los dos días que habían compartido allí, en esa pequeña isla próspera, había comprobado cuánto había crecido ella, como mujer y como espadachín. Sonrió sin querer.

− Era cierto lo que nos dijeron − dijo ella después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio. − Este lugar es hermoso − rozó con la mano derecha uno de los bancos.

− ¿Hace cuánto que estás viajando? − se atrevió a preguntar Jimmy. Ella le había platicado sobre los diferentes lugares que había conocido durante su viaje. Mika volteó de perfil y lo miró.

− Hace ocho meses − respondió con sinceridad. Su expresión era serena. Suspiró y miró hacia arriba, para ver con detalle los vitrales. − Aún no pude encontrar la forma en la que debo seguir mi camino − parecía estar reflexionando en voz alta, Jimmy decidió no decir nada. − Un día tomé mis cosas y me fui del dojo − sonrió, recordando. − Y busqué en el East Blue a todos los espadachines que pude, en cada isla en la que paré − hizo un breve pausa. − Luego alguien me dijo que en el Grand Line aún había oponentes dignos de un Roronoa − sonrió más enfáticamente y cerró sus ojos. − Pero aún no encontré a esos oponentes.

Jimmy dio algunos pasos para quedar cerca de ella. La miraba con admiración. Realmente parecía una diosa en ese momento, iluminada por los destellos coloridos de los vitrales. Tenía un aura blanquecina que la rodeaba, efecto de la luz del sol entrando en la capilla. Llevaba unas calzas negras hasta la rodilla y una blusa suelta, de mangas cortas, que era de seda floreada. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una trenza, que caía sobre su espalda y le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura. Sus ojos carmín lo miraban expectantes por un comentario de su parte que no llegó nunca. La mano de Jimmy se elevó en el aire hasta llegar a su rostro blanco, que era suave y terso. Con la yema de su pulgar acarició su mejilla y ella se dejó hacer. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente.

− Creo que encontrarás pronto tu camino − dijo él y quitó la mano con suavidad. No se le ocurría qué más decir. Había quedado prendado por su belleza.

− Iré a Shaobady − anunció, sin quitar sus ojos de los de él. − Y luego a la Isla Gyojin − Jimmy se sorprendió.

− ¿Irás al Nuevo Mundo? − preguntó, con más entusiasmo que preocupación.

− Ya no es un lugar peligroso − comentó ella. Parecían estar en un mundo donde sólo existían ellos dos. No escucharon cuando entró alguien en la capilla y se sentó en el último banco a la izquierda. − Escuché muchas historias de allí, mi padre me las contaba cuando era pequeña − sonrió de lado.

− Quizá aún haya algo en pie allí − comentó Jimmy.

− Encontraré un oponente digno y miraré a Zoro a los ojos cuando lo rete al duelo − apretó sus puños. Jimmy sonrió.

− ¿Tú eres la hija de Zoro Roronoa? − la voz del sujeto que se escurrió retumbó en la capilla. Ambos voltearon a verlo, percatándose de su presencia.

− ¿Y qué con eso? − espetó ella, con rudeza. Era el mismo hombre con el que se habían cruzado momentos antes en la puerta. Aún llevaba la capucha.

− Tengo algo para proponerte − levantó la cabeza y ambos pudieron ver debajo de la capucha un rostro joven, cabello castaño con un fleco que cubría su ojo izquierdo y una ceja rizada sobre el derecho de iris color miel.

* * *

**Isla Victoria**

− El emisario de Arabasta ha llegado − anunció un hombre alto y delgado, con monóculo y frac. El joven que yacía sentado de espaldas a la entrada, admirando el paisaje de su propio jardín a través del enorme ventanal de su despacho, no hizo ningún movimiento.

− Que pase − sus palabras parecían cargadas de melancolía. El hombre, que era el mayordomo, se retiró sin decir palabra, dejando paso al emisario del reino ubicado en la primera parte del Grand Line.

− Bienvenido − dijo el joven sentado en el sillón, haciendo que este gire sobre si mismo y lo miró a los ojos. El joven tenía la piel blanca, el cabello negro y largo, peinado en una coleta alta, los ojos verdes y un curioso lunar cerca de la comisura izquierda de los labios. Vestía una camisa con volados en el cuello y los puños, un chaleco azul y unos pantalones negros de vestir. En su mano derecha traía un enorme anillo de oro, que indicaba claramente que él era el sucesor al trono de aquel reino.

− Es un placer verte de nuevo, Giorgio − el visitante lo reverenció.

− Lo mismo digo, Israel − Giorgio se alcanzó a ver reflejado en el intenso azul de los ojos de su amigo de la infancia, que brillaban como el mar en un día soleado. Ambos sonreían. Llevaba la túnica típica de su reino, en color azul, pero se había quitado el turbante, dejando que su cabello plateado, que había dejado algo largo, cayera sobre su frente.


End file.
